Un Amour Orageux
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Un soir, Sirius fuit de chez lui sous la pluie, quand son ami Remus apprend le lendemain que Sirius se trouve au Chaudron Baveur, le découvrant mal au point, il l’emmène chez lui et là….
1. Prologue

**Chapitre Ecris : 1 et 2**

**Fic Corrigé par : HinataSky (Merci de trop à toi)**

**Chapitre en Ecriture : 3 **

**Sirius/Remus**

**Rating : **M

**Titre : **Un amour orageux.

**Personnages :** Lily/ Remus/ Sirius/ James/

**Résumé :** Un soir, Sirius fuit de chez lui sous la pluie, quand son ami Remus apprend le lendemain que Sirius se trouve au Chaudron Baveur, le découvrant mal au point, il l'emmène chez lui et là….

* * *

**Prologue :**

Nous nous trouvions en été, plus précisément l'été 1976. En Angleterre, au sein de la capitale, le temps était pluvieux depuis de nombreux jours maintenant . La raison était que les détraqueurs, désormais sous le contrôle du mage noir Voldemort , approchaient…

Un jeune garçon regardait ce temps aussi sombre que la maison dans laquelle il habitait par sa fenêtre de chambre. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Sirius Black. Il avait des cheveux ébène, mi-longs dont certaines mèches tombaient devant ses yeux gris insondables, ceux-là même qui faisaient tant frémir les filles. Il était assez grand, le teint bronzé. Sirius était toujours impeccable niveau vêtement, ce qui lui donnait le charme et la classe qui lui était due. Il était âgé de seize ans, enfant légitime de Walburga et Orion Black. Famille de Sang-Pur. Sirius avait un frère cadet jeune de quatorze ans se nommant Regulus Black.

Contrairement à son jeune frère, Sirius n'approuvait pas les idées de ses parents, voire de la famille Black en général. Il était contre l'idée, qu'on élimine les Sangs-Impurs et les Hybrides parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant inférieurs. C'était souvent un sujet de discorde entre lui et sa famille.

Sirius étudiait depuis six ans à Poudlard. Six années de pur bonheur pour lui. Lors de sa première année, il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Il y avait rencontré ses trois amis :

James Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fou amoureux de la belle Lily Evans. Il était brun, cheveux en batailles, lunettes rondes, yeux de couleur noisette, grand, musclé, il faisait la popularité auprès des jeunes filles.

Ensuite venait Peter Pettigrow, timide et craintif, il suivait souvent James comme son ombre ainsi que Sirius. Celui-ci était petit et un peu rondelet. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron. Peter adorait manger.

Et le dernier, Remus Lupin, jeune homme mystérieux, cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches argentés lui tombant devant ses yeux miels. Ses yeux qui cachaient un lourd secret. Il était loup-garou depuis l'âge de sept ans, c'était pour lui que James, Peter et Sirius avaient décidé de devenir animagus, afin de l'assister lors des pleines lunes et soulager sa souffrance.

James était un magnifique cerf d'où le surnom Prong. Peter était un rat, on lui avait attribué le nom de Wortmail. Tandis que Sirius était un chien fidèle et loyal, le surnom Padfoot lui convenait à merveille et Remus on l'appelait Moony.

Tous les quatre formait le fameux groupe des Maraudeurs ! Ils étaient célèbres à Poudlard, pour leurs blagues envers les Serpentards. Tout le monde les admirait et les respectait.

Sirius soupira longuement en pensant au nombre de jours qu'il restait avant la prochaine rentrée… c'est à dire exactement un mois ! Encore un mois à vivre dans cette baraque morbide à souhait, à écouter les jérémiades de sa mère…

Padfoot passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux, tourna la tête vers sa chambre tout en regardant son bureau où les devoirs l'attendaient. Si Remus était là, il l'aurait réprimandé de n'avoir encore rien fait alors que les cours reprenaient dans quelques semaines.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Moony à cette heure de la journée ?? Il avait une certaine hâte de le revoir. Hâte de revoir ses yeux posés sur lui, ses réprimandes, son rire, sa…Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, devant les pensées hâtives qu'il venait d'avoir…Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?? Depuis quand pensait-il à Remus de cette façon ??? Celui-ci secoua négligemment la tête de droit à gauche, comme pour enlever ces idées de son esprit seulement elles revinrent avec encore plus de force. Il pouvait voir Remus en face de lui, assis dans un fauteuil entrain de lire, tout en se mordant les lèvres…Sirius adorait quand il faisait ça, il était sexy…C'est alors, que Padfoot ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeurs…Sexy ?? C'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?? Non, impossible !! Ces hormones lui jouaient un tour ou alors il avait reçu un sort…C'était tout bonnement impensable qu'il ait dit ça de son ami. Il n'était pas gay…Il l'aurait su ?? Puis il avait couché avec bon nombre de filles, d'ailleurs il ne les comptait plus sur les doigts de la main. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre garçon auparavant…Jamais…Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de pensées à l'égard de son meilleur ami ? Il devait avoir un sérieux problème !

Alors que celui-ci réfléchissait intensément, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, il entendit sa mère l'appeler d'en bas.

Arg, qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?? Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir enfin la paix !! Sirius tapa du pied sur le sol et sortit de la pièce, descendant les escaliers.

En arrivant dans le hall, il vit la porte du bureau de son père grande ouverte sur ses parents qui l'attendaient. Sirius entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Droit face à ses parents, son père assis et sa mère debout, il les regardait froidement dans les yeux. Walburga entama la conversation :

« Bien, maintenant que tu as 16 ans et bientôt 17 ans dans quelques mois, il va falloir que tu remplisses les devoirs d'un Black.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Sirius, ayant peur de trop bien comprendre.

-Malgré la honte, que tu as mis sur notre famille en étant réparti avec ses misérables sangs de bourbe et ton amitié avec ce Potter ! Cracha t-elle tout en faisant les cents pas à travers la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait reconnaître les gens de valeurs, c'est pour cela, que tu deviendras un de ses serviteurs à ta majorité et sortie de Poudlard. »

Sirius devint blême devant cette révélation. Non, il en n'était pas question ! Il ne voulait pas et ne voudrait jamais servir un monstre pareil ! Plutôt mourir !!

« Non ! Déclara d'une voix ferme Sirius s'attirant les regards surpris de ses géniteurs.

-C-Comment ça non ?

-Il est hors de question que je serve un dingue de ce genre, tuant, comme vous le dîtes si bien, des gens inférieurs à nous.

-Nous ne te demandons pas ton avis ! S'exclama son père. C'est ainsi et c'est tout ! Tu entreras dans son armée ! Et tu épouseras une fille de ton rang !

-JAMAIS ! S'écria Sirius. Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir avec vos croyances idiotes du sang-pur !

-Tu-Tu….Attention Sirius, tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu désobéis. menaça froidement sa mère en sortant sa baguette. »

Padfoot recula d'un pas cherchant la clenche de la porte, pour sortir au plus vite. Les yeux fixés sur la baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un frison lui parcourut l'échine du dos. Les iris de sa mère étaient à glacer les entrailles et Sirius déglutit, tout en pensant à ce qu'il l'attendait…Avant même d'avoir pu amorcer sa sortie, il sentit le sortilège de magie noire foncer droit sur lui, arrachant un cri de douleur, sa bouche grand ouverte cherchant de l'air.

Son corps le brûlait, le sortilège doloris était bien surnommé…

C'est ainsi que pendant une longue heure de torture, Sirius se prit sortilège sur sortilège, coup sur coup. Ce fut à grande peine et avec difficulté qu'il remonta dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit. Son visage était tuméfié, ses lèvres en sang et gonflées, la joue bleutée et l'arcade sourcilière entaillée. Sirius n'avait plus rien du visage si charmeur à cet instant…Celui-ci ferma les yeux avec difficulté, le moindre geste réveillait la douleur des doloris en lui…

Il fallait fuir de cette maison…Il fallait partir…C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Padfoot ouvrit les yeux en grand, se relevant tant bien que de mal sur le lit, il fit un tour rapide d'horizon sur sa chambre, ses yeux tombant sur sa valise.

C'était décidé, il ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici ! Il avait assez d'argent pour vivre par lui-même grâce à l'héritage de son oncle Alphard. Sans plus de commodité, Sirius se leva de son lit, ouvrit sa valise, les tiroirs de sa commode, prit toutes ses affaires, les livres d'écoles etc… avant de refermer la malle. Après quoi, il prit sa baguette en main et une bourse remplie d'argent qu'il accrocha à sa veste.

Il se regarda dans la glace : son visage n'était pas beau à voir, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne connaissait aucun sortilège de guérison.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la valise qu'il réduit d'un coup de sortilège et mit dans sa poche.

Sirius ouvrit sa porte de chambre regardant à droite et à gauche…A pas de loup, il sortit en douceur de la pièce, essayant au mieux de ne pas faire craquer les marches de l'escalier. Une fois arrivé dans le Hall d'entrée, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sans plus attendre, sortit de cette maison lugubre pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Dehors la nuit était tombée, Padfoot releva la tête observant le ciel. D'une minute à l'autre un orage éclaterait. Il devait vite se dépêcher de trouver un abri…Direction chaudron baveur.

Malgré sa marche rapide, celui-ci ne put éviter la pluie qui le transperça jusqu'aux os. Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva enfin au lieu qu'il voulait. Trempé de haut en bas, il entra dans le chaudron baveur désert. Sirius se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda une chambre pour la nuit ainsi qu'un petit-déjeuner pour le lendemain matin, qu'il paya d'avance. Ensuite il monta à l'étage pour le numéro 21 se laissa choir sur le lit, une fois entré dans la chambre. Il se sentait fatigué, tellement d'ailleurs qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici.

Il sentit alors ses paupières devenir lourdes. Sans plus pouvoir tenir, il ferma ses yeux, tombant dans un sommeil profond…

Le lendemain matin, non loin de Londres, dans la banlieue, un jeune homme aux yeux de miel venait de se réveiller d'une nuit peuplée de rêves. Remus se frotta les paupières, émit un bâillement sonore et se leva de son lit pour prendre une bonne douche et un bon petit-déjeuner, dont il sentait déjà l'odeur, préparé avec soin par sa mère.

Une fois propre et habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine, s'assit à table et entama son repas, sous les yeux de Mme Lupin.

« Tu vas au chemin de Traverse ce matin ??

-Oui, répondit Remus entre deux tartines, je dois aller chercher mes livres d'écoles pour cette année. »

Sa mère hocha la tête, se leva de sa chaise et partit chercher de l'argent ainsi que de la poudre de cheminette qu' elle donna à son fils, pour quand il reviendrait ce soir, lui évitant le retour à pied.

« Tu t'achèteras une nouvelle robe, la tienne est usée et trop petite pour toi maintenant.

-Mais maman, je n'en ai pas…

-Ne discute pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent avec mon nouveau travail, je peux mieux subvenir à nos besoins. Confia sa mère avec un sourire apaisant.

-D'accord mais…

-Remus ! Gronda sa mère.

-J'ai compris, je ne dirais plus rien. Ajouta le jeune homme en finissant son bol de chocolat.

-Parfait. En plus tu as été nommé préfet, alors considère ça comme un cadeau.

-Merci Man. Répondit Moony en embrassant sa mère et prenant l'argent ainsi que le sac de poudre sur la table. »

Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte et tandis qu'il allait sortir de la maison, il entendit sa mère lui crier de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Remus pensa que sa mère ne changerait décidément pas. Dehors le temps était toujours aussi sombre mais lourd.

Tout en prenant la direction du chemin de Traverse, celui-ci pensa à la dernière lettre de James qui l'inquiétait un peu. Apparemment Sirius n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Prong durant tout l'été et lui non plus n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait…Et si quelque chose de grave s'était produit ?? Si sa famille lui en avait fait baver plus que les précédentes années ?? Sincèrement, Remus souhaitait que Sirius aille bien. Peut être qu'il s'inquiétait pour pas grand chose, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…En plus en ce moment il faisait d'étranges rêves…Une personne l'embrassait, lui murmurant, _je t'aime_, mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait enfin voir le visage de cette personne, celui-ci se réveillait. C'était assez frustrant !

Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, Remus arriva au chaudron baveur. Il entra dans le lieu peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Alors qu'il passa devant le comptoir son attention fut attirée par :

« A qui doit être donné ce petit-déjeuner ??

-La chambre 21, Sirius Black.

-Bien. Répondit la femme en prenant le plateau.»

Remus s'arrêta alors dans sa marche. Avait-il bien entendu ?? Sirius ici ?? Que faisait-il au chaudron baveur ? Et depuis quand y était-il ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Moony fit chemin en arrière et suivit la femme qui le conduisit vers la chambre de son ami en question Celle-ci frappa plusieurs fois de suite mais personne ne répondit. Elle déposa donc le plateau sur la table à côté.

Remus attendit qu'elle parte pour s'avancer vers la porte portant le numéro 21. Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, sans savoir pourquoi…Il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Alohomora »

Un déclic se fit entendre, Remus prit le petit-déjeuner, regarda aux alentours et pénétra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Celui-ci avança dans la pénombre, déposant au passage le plateau sur la table basse, non loin de la cheminée.

Moony se dirigea vers le lit tout en appelant Sirius qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

C'est alors que ce qu'il vit, lui arracha un cri de surprise. Par réflexe Remus mit une main devant sa bouche tout en regardant horrifié l'allure de son ami qui était en piteux état.

Lorsqu'il se fut remis du choc, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en le secouant mais celui-ci dormait toujours. Le jeune loup-garou savait que Padfoot était un bon dormeur mais à ce point là…

Il s'approcha alors de lui et se rendit compte que celui-ci respirait plutôt vite. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main dévia vers le visage de celui-ci. Il toucha son front brûlant de fièvre. Remus fronça sérieusement les sourcils tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer chez lui pour le mettre dans cet état ?? A première vue, il avait été battu…Rien que d'imaginer, les mains du jeune garçon devinrent moites…Cette famille était complètement cinglée !

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?? Il devait l'aider mais comment ?? Il avait bien envie de prévenir James…Seulement avec Sirius, il fallait s'attendre à tout et peut-être qu'à son réveil cela ne lui plairait pas. Lui et son sale caractère de chien aussi ! En plus, il connaissait assez bien Sirius, pour savoir qu'il était capable de faire celui qui n'avait rien eu et dont il ne s'était rien passé, préférant garder tout pour lui. Il avait une fierté mal placée. Néanmoins, malgré ces quelques défauts, Sirius était une personne à laquelle tenait particulièrement Remus. D'une parce que, c'était Padfoot qui avait découvert en premier sa condition et de deux, le loup en lui à chaque pleine lune aimait jouer avec le chien.

Remus soupira longuement devant le dilemme qui se posait face à lui. Il pourrait peut-être l'emmener chez lui…Il avait tout le matériel pour le soigner, puis sa mère accepterait sans grand problème. Seulement comment le transporter d'ici à chez lui ?? Puis il devait s'assurer que Padfoot avait bien payé la chambre et le déjeuner avant de partir et rendre la clé.

C'est ainsi que Remus sortit de la chambre tout en prenant la clé et partit demander au comptoir…

« Bonjour, M. Black de la chambre 21 va partir, a t-il déjà payé ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, il a payé tout hier soir.

-Oh, d'accord,

-Pourquoi ne vous l'a t-il pas dis ? Interrogea suspicieusement le dirigeant.

-Oh…euh…C'est à dire, qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus trop, vous savez le réveil est toujours un peu difficile pour certaines personnes…

-Hum…Rendez-moi la clé avant de partir…

-La voici, dit Remus en la posant sur le comptoir.

-Bien. »

Remus fit un maigre sourire avant de filer à l'Anglaise rejoindre son ami dans la chambre, il vit la valise de Sirius et sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda la cheminée, peut-être qu'il pourrait le transporter par cette voie…Il s'approcha de la cheminée qui était plutôt en bon état…

Moony prit la valise qu'il déposa au centre de la cheminée, ouvrit le sac de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait dans veste, prit une petite pincée dans sa main et la lança dans l'âtre en criant :

« 8 rue Middle Lodge. »

Dans un immense feu vert, la valise disparut sous les yeux du jeune Remus. Apparemment le réseau fonctionnait bien. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius où celui-ci dormait toujours. Heureusement qu'il était un lycaon, lui permettant d'avoir plus de force. Il prit Padfoot dans ses bras, qu'il souleva comme une plume, avec difficulté il réussit à prendre de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança, avant d'être pris dans un tourbillon et finalement arriver chez lui dans le salon, sous les yeux ahuris de sa mère.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Hum voici, le premier chapitre de cette mini fic, sur le couple Remus/Sirius de 10 Chapitres environ. Vous en pensez quoi ?? J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout c'est ma première fic sur eux et interpréter les sentiments de deux hommes sans tomber dans le guimauve, lol c'est pas facile lol !!_

_Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine !!_

_Gros bisous Lisa_

_Reviews Please ???_


	2. Le Réveil

**Chapitre Ecris :** 2

**Corrigé par :** HinataSky

**Chapitre en Ecriture: **3 

**Coucou tous le monde !!**

Comment allez vous ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait impatienté ?? Lool !!

Je remercie tout d'abord ma fabuleuse Bêta **HinataSky**, heureusement que tu es là Miss, je t'adore !! Je la remercie aussi, pour le prénom de la mère à Remus : Selena, qui signifie Lune. Merci à toi !! Allez voir sa fic D**eux Etoiles Noires** (Slach Severus/Regulus) je la conseille à tous !!!

Sinon je remercie aussi tout mes reviewers : **Melle Potter**, **HinataSky**, **Loulou2a**, **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, **Shmi**, **Mounette** and **Asocial Girl**

Merci aussi à tout les lecteurs !!!!

En espérant que ce news chapitre vous plaise ??

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Réveil**

La mère de Remus regardait alternativement son fils couvert de suie et le jeune homme qui était allongé par terre, en mauvais état. Moony toussa plusieurs fois de suite, évacuant la poussière de ses poumons. Il releva les yeux vers sa mère puis se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait même pas repris connaissance après cet atterrissage catastrophique. Il devait vraiment être épuisé et en mauvaise santé pour être à ce point inconscient.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Mme Lupin se précipita aux côtés de son fils et du jeune homme qu'il avait ramené et qu'elle reconnut en un des amis de Remus.

« C'est lequel de tes amis ? Demanda t-elle tout en le regardant soigneusement.

-C'est Sirius, Sirius Black.

-Oh, fit sa mère, je pense que tu devrais le porter à l'étage dans ta chambre, je vais chercher dans la salle de bain de quoi le soigner. »

Remus hocha simplement la tête, il passa un bras sous les jambes de Sirius et un autre sous sa tête, le portant ainsi dans sa chambre, l'allongeant sur son lit. Tandis que Mme Lupin revint avec flacon, crème, bandage, bassine d'eau et serviettes en main. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet et commença à enlever les vêtements de Padfoot sous l'œil attentif de son fils.

Une fois torse nu, elle entreprit de nettoyer les plaies les moins profondes. Remus se déplaça au pied de son lit et fut quelque peu horrifié de voir l'ampleur des blessures de son ami.

Celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Bien sûr, il savait que la vie au 12 Square Grimaud n'était pas des plus joyeuses…Mais il n'aurait jamais cru un seul instant que son meilleur ami se faisait torturer par ses propres parents et battre. Il se demandait bien pour quelle raison et comment il avait réussi à fuir de chez lui ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qui seraient élucidées à son réveil. Ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et Remus prit un malin plaisir à détailler les moindres traits de Sirius. Malgré les contusions sur ses lèvres et tout le reste de son visage, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et séduisant. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux collaient à son front et Remus n'avait qu'une seule envie, de lui enlever et ainsi en profiter pour caresser sa chevelure qui devait être douce au toucher.

Celui-ci se gifla alors mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ainsi à Sirius. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il agir de façon protectrice avec lui ?? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de le regarder avec…Non, non, il divaguait seulement… sûrement à cause de la pleine lune ! Oui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un… qu'un égarement, voilà !

Il entendit alors sa mère Selena, le sortir de ses réflexions houleuses.

« Où l'as tu trouvé ?

-Au Chaudron Baveur, il avait pris une chambre. Il était inconscient et j'ai…enfin, j'ai jugé bon de le ramener ici…J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ??

-Non-Remus, tu as bien fait. Ton ami est sérieusement amoché. Je ne sais pas qui à bien pu lui faire autant de mal mais ce sont vraiment des monstres pour s'en prendre à un adolescent ! Déclara t-elle, en recouvrant le torse d'un bandage. As-tu une idée de qui cela peut être ?

-Je…je…Bafouilla Moony.

-Oui ? incita sa mère en se tournant vers son fils, d'un regard interrogateur.

-Je crois, que ce sont ses parents…mais je n'en suis pas sûr, ajouta Remus précipitamment.

-Hum, fit Selena en reportant son regard sur Padfoot, il a subi des sortilèges de magie noire dans tous les cas.

-Tu en es certaine ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant.

-Je ne suis peut être pas Médicomage Remus, mais j'ai vu des attaques depuis la montée de ce mage noir et je peux te dire que ton ami a subi cette même magie. Je pense qu'il devrait voir un guérisseur…On ne sait jamais. Déclara Mme Lupin.

-Je ne crois pas que cela plaise à Sirius. Si cela venait à s'ébruiter et…

-Alors, nous allons appeler ton guérisseur Mr.Smith. Il sait être discret…

-D'accord. Répondit Remus.

-Je vais l'appeler de ce pas. »

Sa mère sortit de sa chambre et descendit appeler le guérisseur en question. Pendant ce temps, Remus prit place sur le bord du lit. Tout en l'observant silencieusement, il put voir toute l'étendue des plaies. Celui-ci grimaça, seul lui, sous sa transformation lors des pleines lunes, se faisait autant de blessures. Il leva sa main droite vers le visage de son ami, qui avait toujours autant de fièvre. D'un doigt, il caressa sa joue. Quand d'un seul coup se rendant compte de son geste, celui-ci le retira rapidement.

Son cœur battait follement et sentait une chaleur l'envahir rien qu'en l'ayant touché. Qu'avait-il donc à la fin ? Depuis quand réagissait-il ainsi envers Sirius ? D'un regard savoureux, dégustateur, il descendit ses iris sur le corps de son ami…Il avait une envie folle de… Remus fut alors coupé dans son élan, entendant sa mère arriver accompagnée du Médicomage. Ils avaient fais beaucoup trop vite à son goût…Oui, beaucoup trop vite…

Tout en disant bonjour à son guérisseur, il lui laissa la place pour examiner Sirius.

Durant ce temps, Moony avait fermé les yeux comme pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qui lui échappaient. Il haïssait perde le contrôle de lui-même, ça lui arrivait pratiquement jamais, sauf en cas d'avant pleine lune et encore…Pourquoi toutes ces réactions ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un bouleversement en lui ? D'agacement, il soupira bruyamment s'attirant le regard de sa mère.

Les joues de Remus prirent alors la teinte rouge écarlate.

Le silence était de mise dans la pièce, seule les exclamations de Mr.Smith venait à troubler ce silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme en question rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et se tourna vers Remus et sa mère.

« Alors ?? Demanda Mme Lupin.

-Ce jeune homme à bien reçu des sortilèges de magie noire, entre autre, le Doloris. Je vais vous donner une pommade pour cicatriser ses plaies et une potion qu'il devra prendre matin et soir pour lui enlever les douleurs que le sortilège Doloris va et doit lui procurer. Pour la fièvre, un gant d'eau froide sur son front changé assez régulièrement devrait l'aider à faire baisser sa température. Hum, pour l'instant ce sera tout. Si son état empire, je reviendrai. Dit Mr.Smith en posant sur la table de chevet plusieurs fioles de potion et un pot de crème cicatrisante.

-Merci beaucoup à vous. Combien est ce que je vous dois ?

-Rien, Mme Lupin. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider. Et toi Remus comment vas-tu ?

-Assez bien, répondit le concerné avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda le guérisseur.

-Oh, il me faudrait de la pommade…Confia le jeune homme embarrassé.

-D'accord, j'enverrai ça à ta mère, le plus vite possible. Bonne journée à toi et à vous Mme Lupin. Salua Mr.Smith en sortant de la chambre.

-Attendez, je vais vous raccompagner. S'exclama sa mère en s'élançant à sa poursuite, laissant de nouveau son fils seul avec Sirius. »

Remus s'avança et s'agenouilla au niveau du lit et souffla :

« Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré Paddy ? »

D'un geste affectueux, Moony replaça une mèche de cheveux de son ami, derrière son oreille.

Il allait finalement prévenir James, il devait être au courant. Remus recouvrit d'un drap le corps de Sirius, se dirigea vers son bureau où il prit place. Il prit une plume dans la main, la trempa dans l'encrier et noircit un bout de parchemin pour son ami Prong, qu'il envoya aussitôt grâce son hibou. Il attacha la lettre à sa patte, ouvrit sa fenêtre de chambre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Porte cette lettre à James Potter, c'est urgent. Bon voyage Mira. »

Le hibou hulula puis s'envola dans le ciel sombre. On ne se croyait pas du tout en été. Un orage allait de nouveau éclatait, décidément c'était la saison.

Remus sortit de sa chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, non sans jeter un regard sur Sirius, qui dormait toujours profondément.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard pour y sortir une plaquette de chocolat comme il aimait , s'installa à la table puis entama la plaquette en question.

Il n'avait même pas acheté ses affaires d'école. Tans pis il irait une prochaine fois, il avait encore un peu de temps. Tout en mangeant les carrés de chocolat, il repensa à cette journée enrichie d'émotions.

Moony essayait d'analyser la situation : Sirius était chez lui, torturé par ses parents, James serait prévenu, le connaissant, il viendrait d'ici peu. Seulement ce qui intriguait le plus le jeune Maraudeur, c'était ses agissements envers Padfoot.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir une telle réaction avant pour n'importe quelle personne. Alors pourquoi ? Et pourtant tout était là devant ses yeux, les regards doux, le sentiment de protection, l'envie de…Une nouvelle fois, Remus se gifla mentalement, devant les pensées peu catholiques qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Sirius.

Cependant, ce n'était pas normal, Sirius était un homme…Il ne pouvait pas être gay, il l'aurait su !!Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais eu le béguin d'une fille, ni pour un homme. Il n'avait jamais regardé une personne au point de la reluquer de haut en bas…Sauf Sirius.

Il se souvenait, tout en se surprenant lui-même, à regarder souvent Pad's. A la sortie d'une douche ou quand il était plongé dans ses réflexions ou qu'il rigolait avec James d'une quelconque blague. Il adorait son rire, sa voix si chaude et charmeuse. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Merlin, c'était impossible, lui Remus Lupin de condition loup-garou ne pouvait pas aimer Sirius Black son meilleur ami. C'était totalement impossible, inconcevable et grotesque !!

« ça va Remus ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Hein ? Fit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux, le chocolat en main. Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il pour rassurer sa mère qui prenait place en face de lui.

-J'ai monté les affaires de ton ami en haut dans ta chambre.

-Merci.

-Si tu veux, cette nuit tu peux prendre mon lit, je veillerais sur ton ami.

-Non, non, ça ira maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu travailles demain, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te reposes.

-Oui mais toi…

-Moi, j'ai l'habitude. Les nuits blanches ça me connaît maintenant. Confia Remus avec un maigre sourire.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas alors. Tu es certain que ça va ??

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda le concerné.

-C'est à dire que…à chaque fois que tu viens manger du chocolat, c'est que tu es angoissé et stressé à cause quelque chose alors…

-Oh…je…Bégaya Remus en rougissant…Je… »

Il vit sa mère lui sourire mystérieusement et lui dire :

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler d'un sujet, je serais toujours là…

-Je… »

Remus avait la nette impression qu'à cet instant sa mère avait compris quelque chose qui lui échappait ou qu'il voulait se cacher.

Il fut détourné de ses songes par la voix de Selena :

« Je vais préparer le repas pour ce midi. Va surveiller ton ami pendant ce temps là. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Celui-ci, rougit de nouveau peu sûr ou ayant peur de comprendre les insinuations de celle-ci.

Remus se leva rapidement, prit le restant de la plaquette de chocolat et monta les escaliers rejoignant ainsi Sirius, qui dormait comme une marmotte dans son lit.

Il prit la chaise de son bureau, déposa le chocolat sur la table de chevet, trempa un linge dans la bassine d'eau fraîche et le posa sur le front chaud du malade.

Remus resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes à le fixer, lui encore et toujours lui…

ça en devenait obsessionnel. Une obsession qui tournait au désir, un désir qui l'envahissait…Un désir, que Remus essayait de refouler tout au fond de lui. Il prit sa tête dans les mains tout en la secouant de droite à gauche. Quand il entendit une voix faible l'appeler…

« Remus. »

A son prénom, celui-ci releva la tête en question et regarda son ami. Il se leva de sa chaise et vit alors les yeux de Sirius faiblement ouverts. Aussitôt Moony s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir son ami, reprendre un peu connaissance.

« Oui, je suis là. Répondit le concerné.

-Re-Remus. Répéta t-il étonné. Que…Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi, tu es à l'abri et en sécurité. »

Sirius hocha simplement de la tête.

« Je…. Je suis d-dés-désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Du souci que je c-cause.

-Ne dis pas ça, Paddy. Tu ne me causes aucun souci, ni à moi, ni à ma mère. Tu es le bienvenu ici. J'ai…J'ai prévenu James, que tu étais chez moi. Il s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de toi…et moi aussi. Confia Remus.

-Pardon. »

Remus était assez étonné de voir Sirius ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'excuser. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Moony se pencha un peu plus vers lui :

« Tu devrais te rendormir, ça te fera du bien. Dit-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène doux comme il l'imaginait au toucher. »

Il vit Sirius tenter un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sentir la présence de son ami Remus, près de lui le mettait à l'aise et lui donnait une sécurité.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche, en sentant la main de Moony parcourir ses cheveux. Il resterait des siècles ainsi pour finalement replonger dans les bras de morphée.

Il n'entendit pas alors les paroles que souffla le jeune Maraudeur :

« Dors bien beau brun. »

Il retira sa main, changea le linge sur son front, avant de partir manger. Finalement cette journée était plutôt bonne aux yeux du loup-garou. Un sourire aux lèvres, il descendit avec légèreté et un sentiment euphorique en lui, sous le regard empli de malice de sa mère.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Niark Niark, et un new chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?? ça vous plait ?? Cette fic sera finalement assez courte, j'essaye de ne pas trop faire vite dans les sentiments et ni trop lentement, sinon on va s'endormir avant l'aube. Et ça va devenir guimauve (mon pire cauchemar une histoire d'amour emplie de guimauve, je fuis lol !) N'empêche j'aurai jamais cru qu'expliquer les sentiments de deux hommes c'étaient si difficiles, sûrement parce que je suis une fille et se mettre dans la tête des mecs c'est pas toujours simple et on dit que les femmes sont compliquées hein ?? lol ! On devrait revoir sérieusement cette phrase ! Bref, prochain chapitre Sirius reprend du poil de la bête, et Remus bah il est un peu sur son petit nuage, on t'aime mumus ! lol !! Et prong va rentrer bientôt en scène et faire des gaffes, et oui faut bien un peu de piment quand même lol_

_Prochain chapitre dans une semaine :_

**Chapitre 2 : Chocolate ???**

**Reviews Please ???**

Bisous Lisa


	3. Chocolate ?

**Chapitre Ecris :** 3

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 4

**Corrigé par :** Enora Nin allias HinataSky qui a changé de pseudo.

**Coucou les amis !!**

Comment allez-vous ?? La rentrée c'est bien passé pour vous tous ???

Sinon désolé du retard pour la publication, j'ai une autre fic à côté et j'ai été prise d"un surpleins d'idées pour _Une Moldue Etrange à Poudlard_ et du coup il a fallut que tout cela sorte de ma tête, avant que je n'explose lol. Enfin me revoila avec Sirius/Remus et bonne nouvelle, j'ai aussi pleins d'idées pour cette fic alors du coup elle se prévoit un peu plus longue que prévu si j'ai bien calculé y aura 15 chapitre Minimum et 20 chapitre au grand Maximum...Voili voilou...

Sinon je remercie tout mes reviewers : **Melhope**, **SNT59**, **Enora Nin**, **Loulou2a**, **Shmi**, **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, **K-Melwin**, **Melle Potter** and **Associal Girl.**

Un Grand Merci à vous tous, et à tout ceux qui me lisent aussi.

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**Snt59 :** Merci beaucoup à toi pour cette reviews et ces encouragements, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en esperant que ce news chapitre te convienne ? Bisous lise.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Chocolate ???**

Le soir qui suivit l'arrivée de Sirius, Moony resta à son chevet assis sur une chaise, changeant le linge toutes les heures sur le front de son ami. La fièvre baissait doucement mais sûrement. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Padfoot dormir, il l'observait, le détaillait, le reluquait ? Non…Il observait son ami, le détaillait peut être, mais ne le reluquait pas !! On ne matait pas une personne du même sexe…Ce n'était pas normal, ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ! Soit c'était la pleine lune, qui le mettait dans un émoi pas possible, soit…Soit…Il était entrain de…Non, c'était idiot de sa part…Remus grogna légèrement, bougea un peu sur sa chaise sur laquelle il commençait à avoir mal au postérieur.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et songea que la pleine lune était pour dans trois jours…Trois petits jours, qui était beaucoup trop proches aux yeux du concerné. La fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir en lui, les sautes d'humeurs, les insomnies, ses sens se développant encore plus…Il sentait le loup surgir doucement en lui…Prendre le contrôle de lui-même jusqu'à la nuit finale. Il n'aimait pas ou plutôt haïssait cette partie de lui. Il ferait tout pour revenir en arrière et changer cette soirée qui avait coûté le droit à une vie normale…

Celui-ci se secoua la tête, chassant ses idées qui le tourmentaient à chaque nouvelle pleine lune. Le silence dans la pièce était de mise, seul le tit tac sonore du réveil indiquant 3H00 du matin, venait à troubler ce calme paisible. Doucement les yeux de Remus papillonnèrent ; il était si fatigué, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Alors qu'il s'endormait lentement sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, les cheveux en bataille, son repos d'à peine quelques minutes fut troublé par le bruit d'un bec de hibou tapant contre la baie vitrée. Aussitôt Remus se réveilla brutalement et chercha des yeux d'où venait le son. Il vit alors Mira attendre derrière sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre et s'installer sur son bureau, avec à la patte, une lettre d'attachée. Le cœur battant, il retira le parchemin et fit entrer Mira dans la cage pour qu'elle aille se ravitailler. Remus s'assit sur sa chaise et lut la lettre de James :

Salut Moony,

_Comment vas-tu ?? J'ai eu ta lettre m'informant de l'état assez sérieux de Sirius. Je suis très inquiet surtout que tu ne m'en dis pas beaucoup sur lui. Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? Que faisait-il au Chaudron-Baveur ?? J'en ai parlé avec ma mère et malgré les derniers événements avec Voldemort, elle accepte que je vienne chez toi. Je passerai demain en début d'après-midi. _

Mes amitiés, James alias Prong,

_Ps : Prend bien soin de toi…_

Moony replia calmement la lettre et la posa sur son bureau. James venait donc leur rendre visite. Il ne savait même pas si Sirius serait réveillé d'ici là. Puis toutes ses questions que lui posait son ami, comment pouvait-il y répondre ? Il en connaissait seulement la moitié, le reste n'était qu'hypothèse et spéculation ! Est ce que Sirius répondrait aussi facilement à leurs interrogations quand celui-ci irait mieux ? Remus en doutait fortement…Sirius était beaucoup trop orgueilleux et il n'aimait pas parler des problèmes avec sa famille. Seulement voilà où ça l'avait mené, sur un lit dans un piteux état. Parfois Sirius était vraiment un crétin, borné. S'il leur avait fait suffisamment confiance, si…avec des si on pouvait refaire le mond. Le mal était fait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était aider au mieux son ami.

**« De l'aider ou l'aimer ? Demanda sa conscience. »**

De l'aider bien sûr…Il n'aimait pas Sirius, enfin si, enfin non…

**« Tu m'as l'air peu sûr de toi…Quoi que tu dises, tu apprécies beaucoup Sirius, voire plus »**

Bien sûr que non, il aimait juste Sirius en amitié fraternelle comme James.

**« Parce que reluquer son ami de haut en bas, ça s'appelle de l'amitié fraternelle ? »**

Il ne matait pas Sirius…Il était juste inquiet…Il….

**« Cesse de te cacher la vérité derrière ce genre d'inepties, tu l'aimes ! Avoue le ! » **

« Non !! Pensa à voix haute Remus.

-Non quoi Moony ? »

Le dénommé Moony tourna la tête vers le lit où était installé Sirius, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts mais le visage fatigué.

Le jeune Black ne cessait de le regarder de ces iris gris qui faisaient tant chavirer Remus vers un autre monde. Merlin comment pouvait-il ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois ?? Ses lèvres se firent sèches devant un Sirius plus beau que jamais aux yeux du lycan.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard inquisiteur de Padfoot, qui le dévorait des yeux.

Sirius trouvait son ami si mignon et sexy devant cette rougeur prenant part sur ses pommettes. Il était diablement craq….Ah non ! Voilà que ces lubies de fantasmer sur Remus lui reprenaient !! Attends ! Il avait dit fantasmer…Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça ! Impossible !!! C'était certain maintenant on lui avait jeté un sortilège de magie noire, ça devait être sa mère, ou son père peut être…Ou voir les deux…Et si s'était autre chose et si…Non et non ! Il devait arrêter avec ces idées peu catholiques…Les prunelles de Sirius ne cessaient de savourer le corps de son ami, qui était resté dans la même position…Merlin, il était à damner un saint avec son pantalon serré et sa chemise. Chemise légèrement déboutonnée sur le haut, laissant apparaître un peu le torse de Remus. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit subitement, rien que d'imaginer…Mentalement il se frappa, n'empêchant pas son visage de prendre une couleur écarlate.

Il vit alors son ami s'avancer lentement vers lui, s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et poser son front contre le sien pour prendre sa température…Leurs souffles se mêlaient….Yeux dans les yeux… Ils étaient comme déconnectés du monde réel…Le regard d'or de Remus sur lui, Padfoot se sentait profondément déstabilisé…Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une allure vertigineuse. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme les yeux de Moony étaient si spéciaux…Si uniques…Si…

« Ta fièvre a baissé. Déclara Remus en rompant les pensées de Sirius. Tu veux quelque chose ? Souffla t-il.

-Je…Je veux bien un-un verre d'eau.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda de nouveau Moony toujours aussi près de lui.

-Oh…euh…Je peux attendre demain matin.

-Certain ?

-Oui. Répondit Sirius en hochant la tête. »

Pour son plus grand désespoir, il vit Remus se reculer et s'en aller de la pièce sans faire de bruit. Par Morganne, il était entrain de devenir accro à Remus. Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi de Moony ?? Son Moony ?

_« Quoi ?? Mon Moony !! Oula, je dois d'urgence consulter à Sainte Mangouste ! J'ai un gros problème et ce problème s'appelle Remus…Merlin mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?? J'ai l'impression de vouloir lui sauter dessus et…Expire…Respire….Expire…Expire…__Quelle horreur ! Je ne sais même plus respirer ! Je suis entrain de perdre la tête !! Ça se trouve c'était à cause des Doloris !! Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça !! Je ne suis pas attiré par…par Remus. » _Songea Sirius tout en essayant de se convaincre, une chose ardue.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son ami en question, portant un plateau dans les mains très rapidement posé sur la table de chevet. Remus s'installa sur le rebord du lit et servit un verre d'eau à Sirius qui le prit. Tandis qu'il buvait, Moony prit un bol de chocolat qu'il entama doucement sous les yeux de Padfoot.

Le jeune Black ne cessait de regarder son ami, ses traits du visage étaient tirés, sûrement dus à la fatigue…Il se souvint alors que la pleine lune était pour dans trois jours. Quel sombre imbécile, il avait complètement oublié ! Il dormait bien tranquillement dans son lit alors que lui restait à le veiller…Celui-ci se rendit alors compte que Remus faisait tout ça pour lui…Il l'avait ramené chez lui, l'avait soigné, veillé…Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer une once de bonheur vint emplir tout son être…

Il reporta ses prunelles sur le concerné qui buvait son chocolat chaud…Ses yeux descendirent sur sa gorge offerte…puis doucement sur le haut de son torse finement dévoilé…il ne pouvait détacher son regard…Il avait une envie folle d'y passer sa main et…Non, non il devait se calmer. Remus n'était pas une fille, mais un homme…On ne pouvait pas avoir de telles réactions sur le même sexe !! Il n'était pas gay ! Il le saurait en premier ! Alors pourquoi avait-il toujours éprouvé un sentiment de bien être en la compagnie de Remus ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de le protéger et prendre au mieux soin de lui sans que celui-ci le sache ? Pourquoi ? Et si la réponse était tout simplement parce qu'il…

« Sirius ?? Sirius? Appela Moony alors qu'il avait fini son fameux chocolat.

-Oh...Euh, oui tu disais ?

-Trois fois que je t'appelle, tu as la tête ailleurs on dirait bien ! Constata son ami.

-Et toi du chocolat sur la bouche. Rétorqua Sirius avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et un sourire espiègle. »

Remus rougit quelque peu et passa une main furtive sur ses lèvres pour enlever le chocolat présent, puis la retira retournant son visage vers celui de son ami, qui souriait toujours…Moony fronça des sourcils étonné de ce revirement de situation et du comportement de Sirius envers lui…

« Tu en as toujours…

-Que…Quoi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Du chocolat, tu en as encore.. »

Sirius s'approcha doucement de son ami, il leva une main vers les lèvres de celui-ci, où il passa un doigt fin et délicat dessus, faisant frémir Remus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine en sentant Padfoot si près de lui…Le temps s'était comme figé pour les deux sorciers…Un temps qui s'écoula néanmoins trop vite pour Remus quand Sirius retira son doigt une fois le chocolat ou prétendu chocolat enlevé…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à reprendre un souffle régulier…Il devait garder le contrôle de lui même…Garder le contrôle….Il pouvait sentir les yeux gris de Sirius lui brûler la peau….Merlin, il devait se ressaisir !! Remus inspira une bouffée d'air et annonça :

« Demain James va venir.

-Prong ! Mais pourquoi ?? S'exclama Sirius en bougeant trop rapidement, une grimace apparut sur son visage, sous les yeux inquiet de Remus.

-ça va ? S'enquit t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Oui…Ce n'est rien, j'ai- j'ai juste bougé trop vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ainsi, Remus.

-Tu rigoles Paddy ! J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Je t'ai retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur, dans un état alarmant et en t'amenant ici, Mr.Smith m'apprend que tu as reçu des sortilèges de magie noire dont le Doloris ! Ce n'est pas rien Sirius ! S'exclama Moony en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Ne pouvant supporter les yeux de son ami sur lui, il détourna la tête. Il sentait vraiment honteux en repensant à cette soirée. Il s'était fait avoir de façon si stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire s'en sortir si facilement face à ses parents en refusant d'être mangemort ?? Un idiot, un imbécile. Les paroles de sa mère tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit « _Un monstre_ » ou encore « _Un infâme traître_ »… Sirius se demandait vraiment comment Remus pouvait être si compatissant à son égard après la blague puérile qu'il avait fait à Snape, il y a quelques mois maintenant ! Sa mère avait raison, c'était un monstre ! Un monstre de n'avoir pas pensé à Remus ce jour là…Encore une fois, il avait joué son égocentrique. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Bien sûr Remus lui avait pardonné mais dans la tête de Sirius, il s'en voulait encore…Il avait faillit mettre en péril l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Il se souvenait encore du regard que lui avait porté James ce jour là…Un regard déçu…Ni en colère ou furieux…Juste déçu…Il s'était senti mal plus que jamais…Il voulait tout, sauf décevoir ses amis. C'est alors que depuis ce jour là, il avait décidé de ce calmer un peu et de grandir comme le disait si bien Evans.

Sirius soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors une main lui prendre le menton et le forcer à tourner la tête vers Remus.

« C'est une bonne chose que James vienne, il s'est inquiété…Il te considère comme son frère.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne veux pas de pitié ou autre chose !

-Merlin, tu peux être borné parfois. Il veut juste prendre de tes nouvelles, s'assurer que tu vas bien ! Parce qu'il tient à toi !

-Et toi ? Répliqua Sirius s'en savoir pourquoi il avait sortit ça.

-Moi ? Répéta incrédule Remus face à cette question.

-Oui, est…est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? Interrogea Sirius en se sentant devenir rouge pivoine.

Mais qu'est-ce lui avait pris de poser ce genre de question ?? Il était vraiment con ! Un truc ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête en ce moment ! Et les sortilèges doloris n'y étaient pour rien, il le savait. C'était beaucoup plus profond. Il attendait cette réponse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si cette réponse allait changer le cours de sa vie et des jours à venir.

Remus, quant à lui, se trouvait pris au dépourvu. Il regardait Sirius et celui-ci semblait très sérieux attendant sa réponse…Une réponse qui était claire dans l'esprit de celui-ci…Une réponse qui changerait beaucoup de choses…

« Oui, je tiens à toi Sirius, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. »

Un sentiment de joie, propulsa Padfoot au paradis. L'euphorie s'était installée en lui, il avait une envie folle de hurler sur tous les toits, de danser, de…Respire…Expire…

Il se sentait vraiment heureux, plus que jamais il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

« James viens à quel heure ?

-En début d'après-midi. Répondit Remus avec un sourire.

-Merci…Merci pour tout…Tu devrais aller te reposer, la pleine lune est pour bientôt…Je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer encore plus que tu ne l'es. »

Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche et ajouta :

« ça ira…Puis de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part ou dormir, le canapé n'est pas très confortable et ma mère dort profondément dans sa chambre, je ne veux pas la déranger. Demain elle se lève assez tôt. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et un sourire style maraudeur, s'installa sur son visage.

« Tu sais, ton lit est suffisamment grand pour contenir deux personnes. Insinua Sirius en soulevant un peu le drap. »

Moony regarda alternativement le lit et Sirius, qui l'encourageait d'un sourire qui le rendait décidément trop craquant et sexy…Oui, il était à croquer…Mentalement Remus se donna une nouvelle gifle et rougit devant la proposition de Sirius…Merlin, il ne tiendrait pas la nuit en dormant avec lui…Il devait dire non…Juste un non catégorique…Un tout petit…

« D'accord. Répondit Remus. »

_« Je vais tuer ma conscience ! » ¨Pensa t-il. _

Remus se leva, retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, gardant sa chemise sur lui. Il ne voulait pas l'enlever devant Sirius, révélant ainsi ses cicatrices et son corps abîmé par les nuits de pleines lunes qui pouvaient être virulentes. Il attendit patiemment que Sirius se bouge un peu vers le fond du lit, collé au mur, lui laissant ainsi un peu de place. Remus rentra dans le lit en boxer et chemise, il éteignit la lampe de chevet. Se retrouvant dans le noir, dans le même lit avec Sirius qui était légèrement contre lui…Il n'osait pas bouger, le cœur battant…Il sentit alors Padfoot remuer un peu se rapprochant de lui, il pouvait sentir à présent son souffle chaud sur son visage…

« Si tu restes près du bord, tu risques de tomber du lit cette nuit…Murmura d'une voix suave Sirius. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Remus, il ferma les yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres…Il allait mourir sur place, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il sentit alors une main se poser autour de sa taille, le collant contre Sirius…Des cheveux venant chatouiller son cou…Moony pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse de Padfoot emplir ses sens, le berçant lentement dans un sommeil profond…Tout comme Sirius qui s'était endormi, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Remus. Un rayon lunaire venant les éclairer à travers la fenêtre…Deux âmes enlacées dans la profondeur de la nuit…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Niark Niark….Il finit bien ce chapitre ?? Non ? Oui ?? Je suis pas sadique sur ce coup, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas trop sadique sur cette fic, va peut être falloir que je change ça…Aahahah !!!J'adore faire bouillir mes lecteurs lol ! Le couple se rapproche lentement…Prochain Chapitre…James rentre enfin en jeu…Attention quand jamesy est dans les parages ça bouge du tonnerre !! La suite pour dans une semaine…_

_En espérant que ce chapitre tout tendre vous plaise…_

_Bisous Elise_

_**Reviews Please ??**_


	4. L'arrivée De James

**Coucou les Amis !**

Comment allez-vous ? Nous voici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre ...

Je remercie tout mes reviewers :

**Mlle Potter**, **Shmi**, **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, **Loulou2a**, **Lilywen**, **Hermionearwen2000**, **SNT59**,

Merci à tous pour votre soutient, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 : Arrivée de James…**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil commencèrent à traverser les vitres de la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de Remus, celui-ci fronça du nez et bougea un peu. Il pouvait sentir un poids contre lui. Le jeune homme encore à moitié endormit ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de sommeil, et la première vision qu'il eut fut une tignasse de cheveux ébènes. Il cligna plusieurs fois de suite des yeux comme pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait et apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…Sirius était collé contre lui un bras entourant sa taille, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud au niveau de sa poitrine, souffle qui le fit frémir… Son visage était serein, apaisé, un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres…Remus avait une agréable envie d'y passer un doigt, voir plus…Moony recula alors précipitamment, s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Sirius qui se réveilla brusquement en entendant un bruit sourd…En effet, son ami Remus était sur le sol empêtré dans les draps et il lui fallut un bon moment pour s'en sortir, sous les yeux rieurs de Padfoot. Sirius était assis dans le lit et regardait, dévorait de ses yeux son ami qui faisait la moue après sa chute spectaculaire…Le jeune Black trouvait son ami particulièrement sexy, très sexy avec la chemise à moitié défaite, les joues légèrement rougis et les cheveux en bataille…Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?? C'était Remus son ami et non une de ces filles avec qui il couchait à droite ou à gauche ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce désir d'être avec lui ? Peut être parce que Remus était beaucoup plus important à ces yeux qu'il ne voulait ce l'avouer…Peut être que…

« Sirius ??

-Hein, euh oui, tu disais ? Demanda le concerné en sortant de ces songes.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? Tu es souvent dans la lune en moment. Remarqua Moony.

-Je pensais à certaines choses qui ferait bourdonner tes oreilles si chaste Rem's.

-Hum…Fit Remus en rougissant fortement, tu veux un petit déjeuné ?

-Toujours aussi douer pour changer de sujet, dit Padfoot.

-Tout comme toi, répondit-il au tac qu'au tac. »

Sirius se rembrunit dans le lit face à la réplique de son ami. Il vit alors Remus se lever, prendre des affaires et sortir de la chambre, pour entendre quelques minutes plus tard l'eau de la douche couler contre la paroi ou glisser le long du corps de son ami. Merlin, il devait vraiment se calmer ! Néanmoins Padfoot ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées peu élogieuses sur Remus qui devait être entrain de se laver. Le jeune Black se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit une chaleur irradier tout son être rien que d'imaginer Moony nu. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et chercha en vint à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et sa respiration. Il était entrain de fantasmer sur Remus !! Il devait être en manque au point d'en arriver à ce stade…Oui, c'était certain, il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer ce…ce genre de pensé. Pourtant au fond de lui Sirius, n'était pas totalement convaincu…Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose qui allait tout changer dans les jours à venir ! Mais quoi ? Le jeune homme soupira profondément et au même moment il entendit son ami couper l'eau…Il virait vraiment à l'obsession, et cela devenait très grave !!

Sirius repensa alors à cette nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble… Il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit que maintenant…Il s'était juste sentit bien… Seulement ce petit mot, _bien_, paraissait grand aux yeux de Padfoot. Il se sentait rarement bien dans les bras d'une autre personne voir souvent mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su l'expliquer mais s'était la raison pour laquelle il se faisait autant de filles…Il couchait avec elles, il parlait ou plutôt les écoutait parler et ça s'arrêtait là ! Passer un moment simple avec une fille n'était pas concevable à ses yeux ! Il savait que son point faible, c'était de ne pas savoir exprimer ses sentiments correctement. Sûrement à cause du manque d'affection dans sa jeunesse avec sa famille si cinglée. Sa famille, ce mot sonnait vraiment faux dans sa bouche. Non, c'était tout sauf une famille qu'il avait. Ce n'était rien d'autre que _des personnes _pensant au profit, à l'argent et à la pureté du sang. Ces _personnes_ étaient de vrais fanatiques ! S'ils savaient qu'un Loup-Garou comme Remus étudiait à Poudlard, ils feraient sans doute une crise d'hystérie. Une « anormalité » comme il le disait si souvent, quand ils venaient à parler d'hybrides. Dire qu'il était apparenté à ce genre _de personne, _une véritable honte! Malheureusement on ne choisit pas sa famille mais ses amis oui… Les Maraudeurs étaient une véritable famille pour lui. Sans eux, il n'était pas grand chose ! James était comme son frère, tous les deux se comprenaient. Il était toujours partant pour une blague ou un mauvais coup avec lui. Peter était un ami qui les suivait dans toutes leurs péripéties. Puis Remus…Remus s'était…En réfléchissant, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement pour lui Remus…Ni un frère, ni un ami…Non s'était beaucoup plus fort que ça…Quelque chose qu'il ne saurait encore qualifier.

Il fut alors détourné de ces songes par l'arrivée de Remus habillé impeccablement de haut en bas lui faisant un grand sourire. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés et retombaient follement devant ses yeux envoûtant.

« Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuné ici ou en bas ?

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me lever…Confia Sirius.

-Essaye toujours et puis, je t'aiderais…Mr Smith t'a donné des potions à prendre. Dit Remus en s'approchant du lit.

-Des potions…J'espère qu'elles ont bon goût…Déclara t-il en se tournant doucement dans le lit pour finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Ne fait pas ta chochotte. Allez vas –y ! Encouragea Remus en se tenant près de lui au cas où.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. Prononça Sirius les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

-Je t'ai connu plus courageux et téméraire que ça Paddy. »

Sirius lança un regard noir et finalement pris son inspiration et se leva doucement sur ses jambes qui tremblaient légèrement sous son poids au vu de sa faiblesse. Remus passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida ainsi à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine ou le petit déjeuné avait été préparé par Selena avant son départ pour son travail. Les deux jeunes adolescents mangèrent en silence tandis que Sirius buvait les potions en tirant la langue et faisant une grimace de dégoût sous les yeux rieurs de Remus qui trempait un croissant dans son chocolat.

« Elle travaille ou ta mère ?

-Dans une garderie d'enfants Moldus. Répondit Moony.

-Oh, c'est chouette !

-C'est sûr que ça tombe au bon moment, on commençait à être en manque d'argent. Souffla Remus les yeux rivaient sur son breuvage.

-Et ton père ? Demanda Sirius, tout en sachant que ce sujet était épineux.

-Aucune nouvelle et nous comptons plus en avoir. Il est partit depuis 8 ans maintenant et nous a laissé seuls…Je ne veux même plus le revoir ! »

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et préféra changer de conversation, vu l'irritation de Remus. C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, ils parlèrent de tout et rien, passant au Quidditch, aux cours et à la rentrée prochaine. Pendant ce temps là au 12 Square Grimaud, la mère de Sirius était rentrée dans la pièce ou trônait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Baguette à la main, Walburga avança vers le nom de son fils, l'infâme traître à son sang qui avait rejoint les sangs de bourbes, un dégoût traversa le visage de la sorcière. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius Black et d'un « _incendio_ » brûla le nom. Elle se retourna sans le moindre sentiment et referma la porte derrière elle et s'en alla voir son fils Regulus qui allait remplacer son imbécile de frère !

Au 8 Middle Lodge, Remus regardait la télévision avec Sirius, auquel il avait appris le fonctionnement et celui-ci semblait absorbé par cette technologie Moldu. Moony profita de ce moment pour jeter des coups d'œils discret vers son ami qui regardait passionnément le programme télé. Il était vraiment mignon avec son air sérieux et concentré. Ses prunelles descendirent le long de son cou caché par ses cheveux mi-long puis vers sa poitrine dévoilée par le haut de son pyjama légèrement ouvert…Remus déglutit passablement et s'attira alors le regard interrogateur de Sirius.

« Ça va Remus ? Demanda t-il en posant ses yeux gris insondables sur lui.

-Oui…J'ai…J'ai juste un peu chaud. Je vais faire un tour dehors et je reviens.

-D'accord, tu devrais te reposer un peu, la pleine lune est dans deux jours. Dit d'un ton inquiet Sirius. »

Remus hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la maison, s'installant dans le jardin pour y prendre un grand bol d'air qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il agissait bizarrement avec Sirius, tous ces regards en coin, ces gestes, ces pensées qu'il avait pour lui….Pourquoi ? Quel était la signification de tout cela ? Puis cette nuit, ce sentiment de bien être et d'euphorie d'avoir été auprès de Sirius…Il avait aussi la nette impression que Padfoot lançait parfois des insinuations à double sens à son égard. Celui-ci secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche, tout en se traitant de paranoïaque. C'était sûrement la prochaine pleine lune qui jouait ainsi sur lui, il n'y avait d'autre explication possible. Il se releva et vit alors une silhouette familière arrivée vers la grille.

« James !!

-Moony !! Salua le concerné en lui faisant une accolade. Ça va ?? S'enquit-il en le regardant attentivement.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué comme à l'habitude. Sirius est à l'intérieur. Confia Remus en tournant son regard vers la maison.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda James en marchant à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, avoua en toute franchise Moony. Sirius garde tellement tout pour lui, ses sentiments et émotions que je ne serais te dire s'il va réellement bien. Sinon physiquement il se remet doucement. »

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et entra à la suite de Remus dans le salon ou se trouvait toujours Sirius qui regardait la télévision. Celui-ci se retourna alors en entendant des pas derrière lui, un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage, encore quelque peu tuméfié, quand il vit Remus en compagnie de James. Il se releva calmement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur et rejoignit son presque frère tout en l'enlaçant quelques minutes.

« Alors, on ne peut pas te lâcher quelques instants sans te retrouver en mauvais état. Quoi que cela aurait donné un argument à ton fan club pour s'occuper de toi et te chouchouter. Dit en rigolant légèrement James. La petite Mina aurait été ravie d'être ton infirmière personnelle. »

Sirius et James ne virent pas alors l'étincelle qui traversa les yeux de Remus. Une étincelle de jalousie ou de tristesse ??

Pour une raison inconnue, Moony se sentait profondément mal à l'aise en entendant les paroles de James. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ! Mais il avait mal, rien qu'en pensant à toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de Sirius et surtout cette Mina. Cette fille était une Serdaigle en sixième année, plutôt jolie avec ces longs cheveux châtains-roux et ses yeux noisette. La plupart savait qu'elle en avait après Sirius et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : sortir avec lui. Remus avait souvent vu Padfoot parler avec elle avant les vacances. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette étrange sensation d'avoir le cœur dans un étau et de l'étouffer lentement en les voyant ensemble. Il releva ses yeux sur Sirius qui rigolait à la plaisanterie de James…Remus trouvait cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, un goût amer se propageant en lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Remus, tu es tout pâle, tu devrais vraiment te reposer un peu. Entendit-il dire par Sirius.

-Oui…Je vais, je vais monter dans ma chambre m'allonger un peu. Déclara Remus en sortant du salon, sous les regards surpris de ses deux amis. »

Celui-ci monta lentement les escaliers la tête baissée, entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Il fixait intensément le mur en face de lui, tout en étant dans ses pensées. Qu'espérait-il de Sirius ? Pourquoi cette jalousie ?? Etait-il jaloux de son ami pour la popularité qu'il avait ? Ou jaloux de…Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands devant l'idée qui avait traversé son esprit…C'était impossible ! Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre ou le soleil était maître aujourd'hui depuis plusieurs jours de mauvais temps. Il n'aimait pas ces sentiments étranges qui venaient le troubler…Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de soi-même…Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout que Sirius sorte avec cette fille ?? Remus soupira fortement devant la réponse qui s'offrait à lui…Cela le dérangeait, plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il porta une main à la poignée du tiroir de gauche, l'ouvrit et y sortit un carnet avec une plume. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de tenir un journal intime même si cela faisait cliché. Il prit sa plume et commença à noircir la page vierge qui se présentait devant lui…

Pendant ce temps-là, en bas dans le salon Sirius était assis dans le canapé en face de James, installé dans un fauteuil.

« Remus était bizarre en partant. Il a brusquement pâlit, je me demande pourquoi ?

-Tu t'inquiètes ? Questionna James en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Répliqua au vif Sirius. C'est notre ami quand même !

-Je sais que c'est notre ami Paddy, seulement tu sais aussi comme Remus est secret et renfermé, je ne me vois pas lui demander pourquoi il a changé de comportement. Je vais tout simplement me confronté à un mur et peu pour moi. Enfin de compte quand on regarde bien, Remus et toi, vous vous ressemblez. Remarqua James. »

Sirius releva précipitamment la tête pour rencontrer le regard noisette de James.

« En quoi nous, nous ressemblons ? Demanda curieux Padfoot.

-Hé bien, quand il s'agit quelque chose de personnel et qu'on essaye de le savoir, nous sommes toute suite confrontés à une sorte de barrière. Remus et toi, vous êtes similaires mais opposés à la fois. Enfin ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Insinua James.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

-A toi de le comprendre mon cher Padfoot. Sinon puis-je savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Juste un petit désaccord avec ma _chère_ famille. Marmonna Sirius, le visage dans ses mains.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'exclama Prong avec colère tout en ayant repris son sérieux. Un petit désaccord, non mais tu as vu ton état ?? Je ne veux même pas imaginer si cela avait été une grosse querelle, on t'aurait sûrement retrouvé mort dans les rues de Londres ! Si Remus ne t'avais pas récupéré au Chaudron Baveur, que se serait-il passé pour toi ?? Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille, le réprimanda James avec ferveur. Tu serais venu chez moi ! Franchement Paddy cela ne devait pas être qu'un simple problème…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Dit agacé le jeune Black.

-La vérité se serait déjà bien. Répondit James avec une mine grave. »

Sirius soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas grand chose à dire et pourtant cela lui faisait mal…Il aurait aimé avoir une famille normale comme tout adolescent de son âge. Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus nul part ou aller…Il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment chez Remus et profiter de son hospitalité. Peut être pourrait-il prendre un petit appartement avec l'argent qu'il avait avec lui ? Il releva les yeux sur son ami qui attendait une réponse…

« Je ne peux pas encore te le dire Prong. Je suis désolé, mais pas maintenant…

-D'accord, prononça James en soupirant. Mais sache au moins que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, ne l'oublie jamais ! C'est à la vie à la mort nous quatre ! Alors au moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas !

-Promis.

-Sinon pour la pleine lune, Remus se transforme dans la cave de sa maison.

-Oui, j'essaierai de l'assister sans attirer l'attention de sa mère. Confia Sirius.

-Tu penses que tu pourras le faire ?? Tu es affaiblis quand même, ne court pas de risques inutiles, Remus s'en voudrait. Affirma James.

-Remus est un risque utile. Assura Sirius avec vigueur. Je l'assisterais. »

James fit un signe de tête et se leva ne pouvant rester plus longtemps puisqu'il avait promis à sa mère de ne pas rentrer trop tard avec les événements de ces derniers jours. Il dit au revoir à Sirius et lui demanda de souhaiter bon courage à Remus pour lui. Une fois que le jeune Potter fut partit, Padfoot se dirigea vers l'étage ou il y trouva Moony allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Néanmoins il n'avait pas l'air de dormir et son doute fut confirmé en entendant sa voix résonner à ses oreilles :

« Si tu veux, tu peux aller prendre une douche, cela te fera du bien. Dit Remus en tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

-James est partit et te souhaite bon courage pour la prochaine pleine lune.

-Merci. »

Sirius s'approcha et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du lit, Remus ouvrit alors ses iris sur le jeune Black qui l'observait calmement.

« Tu sembles aller mieux. Constata t-il. Je me demandais pourquoi…pourquoi tu avais pâlit aussi rapidement…Est ce que…

-Et toi pour quelles raisons t-ai-je trouvé dans cet état au Chaudron Baveur ? Rétorqua abruptement Remus. »

Padfoot fut surpris du revirement situation et il comprenait mieux les paroles de James à présent. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, Remus et lui se ressemblait un peu…Peut être était-ce la raison du pourquoi il se sentait plus proche de lui…Et pourtant, il savait au fond de lui, que tout cela était bien plus profond…Sirius se leva, prit de nouvelles affaires dans sa valise et déclara :

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Pour seule réponse Remus ferma de nouveau les yeux, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il avait été un peu brusque avec Sirius. Mais il savait aussi que Padfoot ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur sachant qu'il devenait toujours un peu plus irrité les jours avant la pleine lune. Il respira bruyamment tout en se tournant sur sa gauche. Pourquoi se sentait-il autant bouleversé depuis qu'il avait entendu James parler de cette Mina ? Que représentait-elle aux yeux de Sirius ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur au fond de sa poitrine ? Il se recroquevilla un peu plus et finit par s'endormir l'esprit embrumé par toutes ces nouvelles questions et émotions…

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, vous allez me dire James n'a pas fait beaucoup de foin, hé bien si un peu quand même, disons que c'est l'enclenchement à la suite de la fic, avec bien sûr cette fameuse Mina…Qui va causer bien des problèmes pour notre couple ou plutôt futur couple car il ne vont pas sortir ensemble toute suite, la fic se prévoit un peu plus longue que prévu, j'ai eu plusieurs idées en court de route lol !! Sinon prochain chapitre pleine lune et les sentiments de Remus et Sirius commencent de plus en plus à prendre forme par un rapprochement plus prononcé mais pour pas bien longtemps…_

_A dans une semaine est demi environ…_

_Kiss Elise._


	5. Pleine Lune

**Chapitre Ecris D'avance : 5**

**Corrigé by : Mounette (Ma news bêta correctrice, un grand MERCI à elle !!! )**

**Chapitre en Ecriture : 6 **

**Coucou, me revoilou !**

Comment allez-vous ? Désolé je n'ai pas encore respecté les délais affichés, alors que le chapitre était écris et corrigé --

mais je voulais reprendre de l'avance, dans ma fic, hey, je suis pardonné ? lol !

La fic avance à petit pas mais sûrement niark niark en plus j'ai eus quelques idées au passage et Remus va souffrir le pauvre...

Alors si vous trouvez que je suis trop sadique avec lui, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des tomates, hum mais pas trop please lol !

Bref, j'arrête avec mon baratin à deux noises qui vous empêchent de lire la suite de la fic, je pense que ce chapitre va faire des heureuses ou des heureux ? Mais attention ne pas vendre la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué ! Rien n'ait acquis, bien au contraire...C'est le tournant de la fic...

**Merci à tout mes reviewers et revieweuse !**

**Hermionarwen2000, Melle Potter, Shmi, SNT59, Loulou2a, Eileen Ana and Sorn The Lucifer's Angel.**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire...**

**Bonne lecture, Lia Sail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Pleine Lune …**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la dernière visite de James. Sirius s'était pratiquement remis de ses plus grosses blessures, néanmoins, parfois il avait encore des moments de faiblesses. Celui-ci était justement attablé en face de son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine où Mme Lupin faisait cuire des œufs brouillés avec du bacon pour Remus. Celui-ci arriva dans la pièce, les cheveux légèrement mouillés et les traits plus tirés que jamais. La pleine lune était pour aujourd'hui. Remus se sentait fatigué et patraque comme à l'habitude. Il s'assit à côté de son ami qui le regardait soucieux, le jeune Black avait cette impression que Moony allait s'écrouler à tout moment mais n'en fit pas la remarque sachant que cela l'énerverait…Sirius reposa son regard sur son assiette à moitié vide tout en étant dans ses pensées. Cela faisait deux jours longs et interminables que Remus avait changé de comportement envers lui…Il avait sentit une distance s'installer entre eux, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ! Tout avait débuté lors de la visite de James. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire pour que Remus réagisse ainsi ? Son ami semblait si triste…Sur le moment il avait mis ça sur la pleine lune qui approchait mais Padfoot s'était bel et bien rendu à l'évidence que l'astre n'avait rien avoir avec cet éloignement. Parfois Sirius avait peur que Moony se soit rendu compte de quelque chose…quelque chose que lui n'acceptait encore qu'à peine et qui le dépassait complètement…Padfoot secoua alors un peu la tête, chassant ses idées qui le faisaient énormément réfléchir depuis plusieurs jours…Néanmoins, il le savait…Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir affronter la vérité en face et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Seulement pour l'instant, Sirius était préoccupé par cette nuit. Il voulait assister Remus et il le ferait à n'importe quel prix ! La question était : Comment ? Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer dans la cave à l'insu de la mère de Remus ? Il faudrait que celle-ci se couche un peu avant la transformation de son ami, ainsi il pourrait s'y faufiler en douce…Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucune autre solution lui venait à l'esprit. Il fut alors tiré de ses songes par la voix de Serena :

« Tu ne manges pas Remus ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna t-il en guise de réponse, tout en repoussant l'assiette.

-Mange au moins quelque chose, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas bon dans ton état d'avoir le ventre vide. Assura sa mère en remettant le plat sous son nez.

-Je n'ai pas faim ! S'énerva Remus. En quelle langue dois-je le dire ? »

C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux devant la façon dont il avait parlé à sa mère. Remus recula sa chaise et se leva, tout en s'excusant auprès de Serena qui vit son fils monter dans sa chambre. Elle poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le voir ainsi lui faisait toujours mal. Si seulement, il ne s'était pas fait mordre cette nuit-là, tout aurait été différent et Remus n'aurait pas autant souffert…Que Greyback soit maudit ! La jeune femme sentit une main s'abattre sur la sienne, elle releva les yeux et vit Sirius l'observer avec beaucoup de sérieux…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus est juste un peu à cran. La moindre réflexion le met rapidement en colère. Je suis certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit s'en vouloir pour ses paroles émises. Affirma Sirius avec un sourire encourageant.

-Il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. Merci d'être là pour lui.

-Oh vous savez, Remus est une personne vraiment formidable. Comment ne pas être ami avec lui ? C'est quelqu'un de génial que j'apprécie beaucoup. Avoua Sirius en toute sincérité.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…Confia Mme Lupin avec un sourire mystérieux. Bon je dois aller au travail, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette pour débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle. »

Le jeune Padfoot hocha la tête puis se leva à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait le départ de Serena fermant la grille derrière elle. Sirius soupira profondément et monta les escaliers menant à la chambre de Remus. La porte était fermée. Il hésita quelques secondes à entrer puis finalement pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant son ami allongé sur le ventre…Il s'avança lentement puis s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette regardant intensément celui qui hantait son esprit. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Cependant Sirius savait qu'il ne dormait pas, vu l'irrégularité de sa respiration. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Loup-Garou qui frémit à ce simple contact…

« Remus ? Rem's ? Appela t-il en se penchant vers son ami qui ne réagissait pas. Je sais que tu ne dors pas…Ce n'est rien pour tout à l'heure. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde hausser le ton quand on est énervé.

-…….

- Moony parle-moi. Ne reste pas ainsi renfermé sur toi-même.

-…….

- Bien, puisque _mon_ loup ne vient pas à moi, j'irai vers lui. Affirma Sirius avec un sourire narquois, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles. »

Il défit ses chaussures et passa par-dessus Remus tout en s'allongeant sur le lit pour se retrouver face au visage de son ami. Celui-ci avait prit l'oreiller comme solution afin de se cacher.

« Fous-moi la paix Sirius ! Dit la voix étouffée de Moony.

- Tu me connais mal Rem's, pas question de te foutre la paix. En plus je m'ennuis sans toi. Confia t-il en faisant les yeux du chiot battu. Allez, arrête de te cacher derrière ce stupide oreiller !

- Je veux dormir, laisse-moi. Gémit le concerné en sentant les mains de Sirius arracher son dû.

- Oh, Moony ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Répondit Padfoot avec un sourire lumineux. A moins que tu ne veuille faire des confidences sur l'oreiller… »

Remus baissa l'oreiller en question devant l'insinuation de son ami alors que ses joues devinaient rouges pivoines.

« Espèce de pervers ! Déclara Remus en lançant l'oreiller sur Sirius qui rattrapa le projectile tout en le gardant dans les mains.

- Tu es rouge Moony, ne sois pas aussi prude. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un naturel à vouloir débaucher…Laissa t-il en suspens. »

_« Et Merlin sait comme j'ai envie de te débaucher à l'instant même, Remus. »_ Pensa Padfoot en l'observant intensément.

C'est alors que Sirius se gifla mentalement devant ses pensées obscènes. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'envie de…Remus était un homme et son ami. Alors pourquoi à cet instant même, voulait-il goûter au fruit du pécher qui n'était autre que ses lèvres…Elles semblaient réellement appétissantes…S'il ne se retenait pas, là maintenant, il se jetterait sur lui…Il était à croquer, la rougeur de ses joues, ses yeux qui avaient repris un peu d'étincelles, ses cheveux en bataille…Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout son être se dirigeant lentement vers son bas ventre…Le jeune Loup-Garou était complètement dérouté par le comportement de Sirius. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui…Toutes ses insinuations lui faisaient tourner la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il vit alors un sourire carnassier apparaître sur les lèvres fines de son ami qui se rapprocha dangereusement…

« Non, non-Siriuss pas ça…Souffla Remus sachant très bien ce qui allait lui arriver en voyant le sourire style Maraudeur. »

Sans que Moony ait le temps de réagir il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit entrain de se faire chatouiller par Sirius installé au-dessus de lui, déplaçant subtilement ces doigts sur les endroits sensibles. Heureux de son stratagème qui arrachait des cris ou des rires au jeune Maraudeur qui subissait la lente torture, Sirius trouva alors la situation fort agréable…

Il s'arrêta soudainement puis regarda Remus qui avait cessé de rire…Le silence était pesant dans la pièce… Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir rompre cet instant…La respiration des deux jeunes hommes s'était rapidement accélérée…Sirius se pencha doucement vers la bouche de son ami qui l'hypnotisait depuis un moment…Remus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Padfoot brûler sa peau… Comme une invitation ou un désir souhaité il humidifia ses lèvres…Ils avaient perdu le sens de la réalité, il n'y avait qu'eux, plus rien n'existait…Sirius frôla alors les lèvres de son ami dans une caresse impudique lui décrochant un soupir d'extase…Se fut alors comme un déclic, une envie plus forte que sa raison…Ils allaient sûrement tous les deux le regretter mais peu importe…C'était trop fort, trop intense au fond de lui ! Il pouvait aussi le voir dans les yeux de Moony qui semblaient irradier d'un feu ardent allant les consumer sur place…

Remus combla alors l'espace restant entre eux, en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius qui passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, écrasant ainsi leur bouche l'une contre l'autre dans un espoir d'éteindre ce brasier qui ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que le baiser se faisait plus sensuel, charnel, érotique…Padfoot titilla de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon qui réagit instantanément en ouvrant sa bouche…Dans un ballet effréné, leur langue se mêlèrent au même rythme que leurs mains qui se faisaient baladeuses… L'atmosphère était palpable, électrique…Les soupirs, leurs gémissements venaient rompre ce silence…Remus sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine…Une chaleur montait en lui sous les caresses de Sirius et le baiser langoureux…Jamais, il n'avait ressentit cela auparavant, c'était indescriptible. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes et Moony semblait toujours en vouloir plus…et encore plus…Le jeune Black quant à lui, avait perdu la tête tout simplement. Aucune fille ne l'avait rendu aussi fou avec un simple baiser. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Remus partout sur son corps. Alors qu'il allait déboutonner la chemise de son ami, un bruit venant de la fenêtre le coupa dans son élan. Un hibou portant une lettre tapant son bec contre la vitre.

Reprenant conscience de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, Sirius fut le premier à reculer, gêné et confus sous le regard troublé de son ami. Merlin, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver…Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à regretter ?? Pourquoi ce sentiment de manque ? Il vit Remus se relever et dire :

« Je suis désolé Sirius…Je…Je crois que…

- Nous devrions oublier cet incident. Décréta Padfoot, sérieusement. »

Moony l'observa et une tristesse apparente s'installa sur son visage. Il avait cru…cru que…Cru quoi exactement ? Que Sirius avait ressenti la même chose que lui ? Qu'il avait lui aussi apprécié le baiser ? Merlin, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal…Ces paroles étaient un déchirement pour Remus. Padfoot avait raison. Il devait oublier, tout cela ne rimait à rien. C'était juste une bêtise d'adolescent…

« Tu as raison. Affirma Remus en lui faisant un maigre sourire. »

Sirius répondit à son sourire puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou, alors que Remus partit sans plus attendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'y laissa glisser et enfouit son visage dans ces genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'un idiot. Un triple imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Embrasser un homme et son ami de plus. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé et encore le mot était faible. Toutes ces sensations au fond de lui étaient indéfinissables. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres boursouflées…Non, il devait oublier. Tout cela ne pouvait être que mauvais au point d'en perdre l'amitié de Sirius. Il ne pourrait alors pas le supporter. Cependant, s'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Les caresses, les lèvres de Sirius se faisaient obsessionnelles dans l'esprit de Remus qui soupira profondément.

_« Dans quoi, je viens de tomber… » _Pensa t-il en refermant sa chemise.

Du côté de Sirius, celui-ci se tapait la tête contre le mur devant son imbécilité. Quel idiot, il avait vu les yeux de Remus s'assombrir. Il lui avait fait du mal. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu retenir cette saleté pulsion ! En plus il l'avait embrassé et pas chastement. Si sa mère apprenait qu'il avait embrassé un homme, en plus d'être loup-garou, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. D'un côté, il serait définitivement débarrassé de cette véracasse ! Il posa ces yeux sur la lettre qui lui était destinée venant de son frère Regulus. Apparemment, elle avait brûlé son nom de la tapisserie des Blacks et son cadet allait prendre sa place. Cette nouvelle lui plaisait peu, il aimait son frère quoi qu'il en dise même s'il se trouvait être à Serpentard. Sans même le vouloir, il venait de jeter son frère dans la fosse aux lions. Il savait que Regulus se laisserait faire n'ayant pas son caractère de rebelle, juste pour rendre fière la famille. Il regarda le paysage qui se ternissait de gros nuages gris et noirs. Il en était presque sûr, son frère deviendrait un mangemort. Sirius frappa son poing dans le mur rageusement. Décidément c'était une sale journée ! Il rangea la lettre dans la poche de son jeans tout en se rappelant le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Remus. Cela ne cesser de tourner en boucle dans sa tête…Il secoua la tête et décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air frais pour se remettre les idées en place.

Quelques heures plus tard, Serena rentra de son travail et à son arrivée chez elle, trouva les deux garçons dans le salon entrain de regarder le poste télévision, cependant elle remarqua l'air absent de son fils et la distance entre les deux. Mme Lupin fronça des sourcils, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était produit…Restait à savoir quoi…A moins qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées….

Durant tout le dîné personne ne parla et l'atmosphère était tendue, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Serena qui avait l'habitude de voir Sirius avec plus entrain que ça…Remus ne mangea pratiquement rien, le ventre noué par les événements de ces dernières heures et la pleine lune qui allait bientôt apparaître.

Sous les yeux de sa mère et de son ami, il monta dans sa chambre se préparer.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le loup s'agiter en lui…Il enfila de vieux vêtements abîmés puis redescendit les escaliers ou Sirius l'attendait patiemment.

Remus croisa ses yeux gris et déglutit passablement…

« Je vais venir t'assister cette nuit. Déclara posément Sirius. »

Moony ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sur la cuisine où sa mère rangeait. Il se tourna vers son ami et d'un ton ferme :

« Il en n'est pas question.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Padfoot en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il retira rapidement. »

Remus regarda la main de son ami et dit calmement :

« Cela vaut mieux. D'une, parce que tu es encore en convalescence et que tu seras seul pour m'affronter. De deux, parce que tu risques de te faire découvrir par ma mère. Et de trois, c'est mieux ainsi, après cet après-midi. Parce que, quoique tu dises Sirius…On ne pourra jamais oublier. Déclara Moony en partant vers la cuisine voir sa mère, laissant un Sirius déstabilisé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir reçu des encouragements de sa mère, il s'en alla par l'escalier menant à la cave insonorisée et renforcée par de nombreux sortilèges. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. Il put entendre sa mère lancer un sortilège sur la porte, l'empêchant ainsi comme chaque nuit de pleine lune de la défoncer ou de l'ouvrir.

Il repensait aux paroles qu'il avait dites à Sirius et au baiser qui tournait en permanence dans son esprit de plus en plus brumeux…Il leva la tête vers le hublot qui laissait apparaître un peu de lumière dont la lune qui se dévoila…Une douleur aiguë traversa le corps de Remus. Il se plia en deux, laissant un cri étouffé s'échapper de sa bouche tordue par la souffrance endurée…Il pouvait entendre tout ses os craquer un à un…Ces vêtements se déchirèrent d'un seul coup sous la transformation…Il avait grandi et désormais son torse était poilu. Ces jambes grandes et fines étaient devenues des pattes sur lesquelles, il se tenait debout. Ses bras commencèrent eux aussi à s'allonger et à devenir poilus tandis que son visage se métamorphosait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de souffrance absolue, le loup gémit un peu puis poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme, se déchaînant sur les murs de la cave ou contre lui-même…Il voulait du sang, il avait faim….Il voulait son ami le chien…Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Le loup tournait en rond dans la pièce puis sauta sur la porte qu'il lacéra de ses griffes. Il voulait sortir…Il pouvait sentir son odeur à _lui_…Seulement il avait beau faire, la porte ne cédait pas…

A l'étage Sirius, allongé dans le lit de Remus, les yeux ouverts, n'entendait rien de la cave. Et pour cause, elle était bien insonorisée. Néanmoins Padfoot savait au fond de lui que cette nuit allait être horrible pour Moony. Il avait peur. Peur de retrouver son ami dans un sale état…Pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne ? Il devait avouer que Remus n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur certains points…Cependant d'habitude, Sirius aurait riposté et tenu tête à son ami au point de gagner…Mais là…Il n'avait pas réussi ! La dernière phrase qu'il avait émise, l'avait complètement cloué sur place…Il ne savait plus quoi penser…Il était totalement perdu dans ses sentiments…Etait-il amoureux de son ami ? Etait-ce réellement de l'amour qu'il éprouvait ? Et ce baiser, que signifiait-il ? Il l'avait tant voulu….tant désiré…

Sirius se releva et s'assit sur le lit tout en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre qui laissait entrer les rayons lunaires dans la chambre et faisait souffrir son ami. Maudite soit la lune.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec pas mal d'événement…Cela valait la chandelle d'attendre un peu longtemps ce nouveau chapitre non ? Un beau baiser enflammé…Tout est confus dans l'esprit de nos deux amis, mais ne vous inquiétez cela va se démêler lol…Sinon hé bien la suite dans deux semaine, avec le lendemain de la pleine lune et la rentrée à Poudlard. Et attention la fameuse Mina va bientôt rentrer en scène…_

_Ne croyez pas que nos tourtereaux vont déjà se mettre ensemble, non, ce baiser ne va être que le préambule à la suite de la fic. Sirius va légèrement mettre un peu distance entre lui et Remus et disons qu'il va essayez de se convaincre de quelque chose en batifolant de droite à gauche….J'en dis pas plus !_

_A dans deux semaines._

_Kiss Elise_

**Reviews Please ?**


	6. La Fin des Vacances

**Chapitre Ecris D'avance : 6**

**Corrigé by :** Mounette, niark niark merciiiiiiiii !!

**Chapitre en Ecriture : 7**

**Couroucoucou !** (Lol, on croirait d'une tourterelle qui chante lol)

Bref, nous voila tous réunis pour un news chapitre ! Hey. Ce chapitre est transitoire à la rentrée de Poudlard trèss...j'en dis pas plus...

Donc il se peut qu'à vos yeux il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, néamoins, il y a élèment clé, ou une phrase importante...qui va vous donner des indices sur ce que va devoir traverser Remus...Indice : j'ai un trou de mémoire lol .

**Je remercie de nouveaux mes reviewers er revieweuses :**

**Mounette, Katiel-Sama, LilyWen, SNT59, Shmi, Loulou2a, Hermionarwen2000, HinataSky, Eileen Ana, PrinceOfNowhere, Melle Potter, Nina, and Sorn The Lucifer's Angel.**

**Merci merci, à vous tous !!**

Bonne lecture, Lia Sail.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : La Fin des Vacances…**

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Remus reprenait peu à peu forme humaine tout en lâchant des gémissements plaintifs dus à la douleur ressentie dans son corps. Etendu sur le sol de la cave, dans toute sa nudité, il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Sa vision était trouble et la pièce valsait autour de lui, il se sentait nauséeux. Merlin qu'il regrettait amèrement la présence de ses amis auprès de lui et surtout celle de Sirius…Il lâcha un soupir et tenta de se relever mais sans succès. Remus tomba lourdement, il n'avait plus de force en lui, il était si fatigué, si faible…

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement…Etait ce sa mère ? Il sentit une couverture le recouvrir, deux mains chaudes et puissantes le retournèrent sur le dos, non sans une grimace pour le jeune Loup-Garou. Moony ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et cette fois-ci il vit des cheveux noirs et le regard acier de son ami…Sirius. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement et de se sentir terriblement bien quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre. Sur tout le trajet, aucun mot n'avait été dit…Remus avait fini par fermer les yeux de fatigue tandis que Sirius était dans ces songes.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit trop inquiet pour Remus et vu l'état de son ami, son appréhension était confirmée. Il avait diverses blessures plus ou moins profondes, qui aux yeux de Sirius n'aurait pas du être là s'il l'avait assisté. Il déposa lentement et en douceur son ami sur le lit et partit chercher des crèmes cicatrisantes quand il tamponna brusquement une personne qui n'était autre que la mère de Remus. En robe de chambre, Serena venait juste de se réveiller pour aller chercher son fils dans la cave, sauf qu'elle le vit déjà allonger dans un profond sommeil. Elle regarda Sirius et vit ses mains remplis de potions et de crèmes cicatrisantes. Mme Lupin fit un maigre sourire au jeune Black et lui prit quelques fioles tout en se dirigeant avec lui vers son fils.

Dans le plus profond silence, ils soignèrent Remus dans des gestes simples. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer la peine et le désespoir d'une mère qui voyait son enfant souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire. Chaque seconde, minute de sa vie, Serena ne cessait de penser à Remus qui endurait beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge. Elle savait que sa vie future dans le monde actif serait difficile pour lui avec sa condition. D'autant plus que maintenant la guerre était déclarée, les Loups-Garous étaient très mal vus dans ces temps sombres. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi injuste ? Tout en enroulant une bande blanche autour de son bras, Serena jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était assis, les yeux dans le vague. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier durant son absence. Ils agissaient si bizarrement depuis hier soir. Mme Lupin posa tendrement ces yeux sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement et tout en passant une main distraite dans ces cheveux châtains, elle dit :

« Je te remercie Sirius pour l'avoir remonté ici. Je…Hum, je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'aurai voulu savoir si… s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave hier ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui semblait perdu. »

Sirius prit au dépourvu ne savait quoi répondre. Comment lui dire, qu'il avait embrassé fiévreusement son filset que s'il n'avait pas été dérangé, il aurait fais l'amour à…Le jeune Black ouvrit les yeux de stupeur devant cette réalité…Il avait failli faire l'amour à Remus. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant pensé qu'il puisse vouloir…Merlin, comment arrivé à ce stade avec un ami ? Un ami…Etait-ce réellement juste un ami à ces yeux ? C'était si confus dans son esprit. Les lèvres de Remus sur les siennes, les caresses, il avait tout passé en revu dans sa tête durant sa nuit blanche…Et la seule chose qui lui venait en tête à chaque fois, c'est qu'il avait aimé ! Et encore le mot était trop faible ! Seulement il aimait les filles. Il ne cessait de coucher avec elles et il aimait ça. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eut une quelconque envie pour un homme, sauf Remus. Il ne comprenait pas…Il ne voulait pas comprendre, c'était trop complexe…Trop intense…Cela lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas normal…Il fut alors tiré par une main se posant sur son épaule, Sirius releva les yeux et vit le visage de Serena l'observer avec compassion…Avait-elle compris quelque chose ? La mère de Remus semblait si insaisissable par moment, c'était une personne que Sirius appréciait énormément. Il aurait aimé avoir une mère aussi aimante…Il fit alors une grimace au souvenir de sa famille.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question qui je vois, t'embarrasse. C'est juste que, comme toutes les mères, je m'inquiète pour mon enfant. Et Remus semblait si triste hier soir, que je pensais peut être, que quelque chose s'était produit entre vous-deux…

-Mme Lupin…

-Non, le coupa t-elle, ne me dit rien. J'aimerais juste te faire savoir que Remus est une personne très sensible et il endure déjà assez avec sa condition. Alors ne le fait pas souffrir inutilement Sirius…Laissa en suspens Serena. Parfois, reprit-elle, il faut laisser son cœur parler…

-Je…Tenta Sirius abasourdi par les propos de la sorcière. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait tout. »

Il la vit alors faire un geste de main, le stoppant dans sa progression puis un sourire amical s'étala sur ses lèvres, en direction du garçon qui ne savait quoi faire ou quoi dire…

« Veille bien sur lui, je dois me préparer à partir travailler malheureusement. On se revoit ce soir. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, laissant le jeune Black pantois. »

Il ne savait plus quoi pensé après cette discussion. Cela paraissait tellement simple vu par les autres, mais dans sa tête c'était la pagaille assuré. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux en batailles et avança sa chaise pour être plus près de Remus. Les yeux fixés sur son visage et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, un pur appel au désir. Padfoot soupira fortement et apprécia la vue qui se profilait sous lui…C'est incroyable comme il prenait du plaisir à regarder son ami dormir. Sirius détaillait chacun de ces traits et observait la poitrine de Remus se soulever au rythme de sa respiration apaisante…Peu à peu il ferma les yeux, sa tête soutenu par sa main, qui glissa lentement… Doucement Sirius tomba lui aussi dans les profondeurs du sommeil et des rêves, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Remus, sous les yeux pétillants de malices de Serena. Elle en était certaine maintenant, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. A eux de s'en rendre compte désormais… Sur cette dernière pensée, elle partit pour son travail ne sachant pas, qu'elle ne verrait jamais son fils heureux auprès de Sirius…

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la fin de la pleine lune. Peu à peu, on se rapprochait de la rentrée au plus grand déplaisir des deux Maraudeurs qui retrouvaient peu à peu leurs complicités d'avant le baiser. Chacun d'eux avait finalement mis cet instant au fond de leurs cœurs, refoulant ainsi leurs sentiments…La vérité était si dure à accepter parfois, au point de faire peur. Peur d'assumer ces sensations qui naissaient en eux progressivement, par des gestes, des paroles…Peur de ces émotions intenses, peur de perdre l'amitié de l'un et de l'autre et d'être finalement séparés…Seulement on ne peut pas fuir ces sentiments indéfiniment, un jour ou l'autre il faut les affronter ! Sirius était complètement rétabli de ces blessures. Néanmoins même si physiquement il allait mieux, quelques fois ces nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Remus le savait puisque dans ces moments là, il se mettait à gémir dans son sommeil et se retournait continuellement dans le lit…Il ne lui en avait rien dit, il attendait…Il attendait que Sirius face le premier pas, qu'il vienne ce confier quand il serait prêt. S'il venait à le faire, ce dont Moony n'était relativement pas certain…Le jeune Lupin, quant à lui, se remettait lentement mais sûrement de ces blessures. La pleine lune avait été très éprouvante pour lui cependant depuis son réveil, Padfoot était au petit soin avec lui. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction après ce qu'il s'était passé entre-eux. Même si Remus était heureux de cette complicité réapparut, il ne pouvait empêcher ce pincement au cœur en pensant à cette journée qui resterait gravé en lui…Cependant il devait se faire une raison, il n'était rien pour Sirius. Ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur…Ce mot martelait son esprit et son cœur. Pour lui ce baiser avait été plus qu'une erreur, il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce moment intense qu'ils avaient vécu était trop important et douloureux à la fois.

Dans une semaine c'était la rentrée et alors Sirius recommencerait son manège. Son numéro de charme auprès des filles qui tournaient autour de lui. Chaque année s'était la même chose et chaque année cela énervait grandement Remus. Toutes ces filles se frottant à lui ou lui leur susurrant des mots obscènes, tout cela le rendait malade…Malade de quoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? Est ce que c'était de la …Non, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux _d'elles !_ C'était impossible ! Jaloux de Sirius alors ? Moony fronça des sourcils à cette idée farfelue. Non il n'était pas jaloux de Sirius, lui aussi pouvait avoir les filles qu'il voulait. Seulement voilà, elles ne l'intéressaient pas…Aucune fille n'était assez bien à ces yeux. Quand ces amis lui en présentaient une, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour refuser de sortir avec _elle_…Et si tout cela avait un sens, si…

« Remus ? Remus ? Allô ! J'appelle la lune, ici la terre, m'entendez-vous ?

-Hein ? Oh, euh oui, tu disais Paddy ? Demanda le concerné en ayant relevé la tête, sorti de ces songes.

-Cela fait quatre fois que je t'appelle. Soupira Sirius en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil en face de lui, avec cette nonchalance qui lui était dû.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Répondit Moony hypnotisé par la prestance de son ami.

-Je te disais, si cela te tentait de sortir faire un tour ensemble ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes restés ici et j'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Remus en fermant son livre. Ou aimerais-tu aller ?

-Hé bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un tour côté Moldus. Proposa Sirius en regardant Moony droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Tu ne connais rien à ce monde et je n'ai pas envie de voir les regards étranges posés sur nous, quand tu parleras de façon, hum, sorcier. On va nous prendre pour des fous.

-C'est ce que nous sommes déjà.

-Parle pour toi. Répliqua Remus avec un sourire narquois. Je suis sain d'esprit _moi, _tandis que toi, tu es un chien quelque peu fou-fou.

-Hé, s'insurgea Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as contre les chiens ? Ils sont très gentils et c'est le meilleur ami de l'homme.

-C'est ce qu'on dit…Au pire je pourrais te passer une laisse autour du cou pour te tenir tranquille, je crois en avoir une au fond du placard…Dit Remus en se retenant de rire devant la mine horrifiée de Sirius.

-Tu fais dans le sado-masochiste maintenant Moony ? Rétorqua Padfoot en reprenant son assurance et se dirigeant de façon prédatrice vers son ami. Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté si… _existant_…Souffla t-il de façon suave à son oreille. »

Remus frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de Sirius dans son cou et sa chaleur si proche de son corps. Merlin, il se sentait fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Reprenant ces esprits, il poussa son ami sur le côté et se leva de son fauteuil tout en disant :

« Bon on la fait cette sortie. Déclara Remus en se dirigeant vers le vestibule, cachant ainsi sa rougeur aux joues. »

Sirius était heureux de son coup, il adorait déstabiliser son ami. C'était quelque chose que de voir Remus rougir, il était tellement à croquer et si pudique. Sirius sourit et chassa de son esprit ses pensées tout en rejoignant son ami qui avait déjà revêtu une veste. Le jeune Black fit de même en prenant la sienne de cuir noir puis sortit de la maison, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils marchèrent le long des rues plusieurs minutes tout en parlant de la prochaine rentrée et du Quidditch. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en plein centre de Londres puis parcoururent les boutiques quand soudain Sirius stoppa net devant un garage ou il exposait des motos. Remus qui avait continué d'avancer, se rendit compte que son ami ne le suivait plus et qu'il s'était arrêté. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambés et se posta à côté de Sirius qui semblait hypnotisé par les engins.

« Tu aimes ? Demanda Remus.

-C'est magnifique tu veux dire ! S'exclama t-il complètement passionné. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est une Moto. Répondit Moony avec un sourire aux lèvres devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius. C'est un moyen de transport pour les Moldus, tout comme les voitures ou les bus.

-Ah, d'accord. Une Moto. Répéta Sirius rêveusement. Tu crois que je pourrais la faire voler ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop et ce n'est pas légal de trafiquer un véhicule Moldus. Déclara Remus.

-Je sais, mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées. Rétorqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil qui fit lever au ciel les yeux du jeune Lupin. Imagine-toi, sur cette moto ayant la capacité de voler. La classe !

-Oui mais cela coûte très cher Paddy.

-S'il te plait ne casse pas tous mes rêves Rem's. Gémit Sirius en faisant les yeux du chien battu.

-N'oublie pas que je suis là, pour vous remettre les pieds sur terre, à toi et à James.

-Peut être, mais je te promets, qu'un jour je m'en achèterais une. Dit Sirius en reportant son regard sur une moto, de couleur noir scintillant. »

Remus observa son ami et se mit alors à l'imaginer, monté sur une moto de ce style. Déjà que Sirius était sexy mais alors là… C'était le summum ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de Padfoot pétillaient avec autant de passion, seul le Quidditch lui arrachait de tels regards. Seulement pour posséder un tel engin, il fallait avoir de l'argent, même si la famille de Sirius n'en manquait pas, il doutait fortement qu'elle accepte de lui payer une moto. Remus pouvait déjà imaginer la tête des parents de Padfoot. Sirius Black, fils de sang-pur, possédant un véhicule Moldus. Ils en feraient une crise cardiaque assurément.

« Je demanderais à L'Oncle Alphard, s'il peut m'aider à posséder cette merveille. L'entendit-il dire Remus.

-Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

-Il m'apprécie beaucoup, il n'est pas comme toute ma famille à prodiguer les valeurs du sang. Certifia Sirius. De toute façon lui poser la question, ne me coûtera rien.

-C'est certain. Répondit Remus. Allez viens, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée et si tu veux, je t'achèterais des magasines sur les motos. »

Sirius tourna alors la tête vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ayant presque l'envie de sauter au coup de Remus. Ils finirent le reste de la journée à faire du lèche vitrine, tandis que Sirius acheta une grosse boite de chocolat pour son ami malgré ses protestations qui ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Sirius fourra un chocolat dans la bouche de Remus, qui ferma les yeux en le sentant fondre sous sa langue. Padfoot ne put alors s'empêcher de rire, ne cessant de dire qu'il savait dès à présent comment faire pour l'amadouer, sous le regard noir de Moony.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison, plus unis que jamais, ne sachant pas que la rentrée à Poudlard allait tout changer entre eux. Cette année…

Une année remplit d'émotions, de tristesse, de joie…Cette soirée là, Sirius et Remus étaient heureux et insouciants des temps sombres qui se profilaient...Un sourire pour sa mère qui rigolait sous les blagues de Sirius…Un sourire qui dans quelques temps se fanera…Un sourire remplacé par le désespoir…Le bonheur ne dure jamais bien longtemps, ainsi était la vie…

-------------------------------------------

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, il se passe pas tellement de choses, mais bon c'est un chapitre transitoire vers la rentrée de Poudlard qui va être un peu…Hum j'en dis pas plus….Y'aura quelques chapitres sombres et si vous avez bien lu entre les lignes, certains doivent déjà avoir des soupçons sur certaines choses…Oui, oui je sadique, Remus va beaucoup souffrir dans cette fic, plein de malheur, va lui arriver et Sirius…hé bien il reste Sirius et vous verrez, j'en dis pas plus !_

_A dans deux semaines ! Kiss Elise_

**Reviews Please ?**


	7. La Rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre Ecris : **7

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **8

**Corrigé by :** Mounette

**Coucou les amis !**

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre, enfin j'ai presque faillit publié à temps, enfin...Un chapitre juste avant le jour de l'an !! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noel et eut pleins de cadeaux ? Profitez bien des vacances...Avant les examens pour certains ?!

Merci à ma très chère correctrice, pour ces remarques judicieuses ( clin d'oeil sur notre James) et les bons délires.

**Je remercie mes Reviewers :**

_Hinsta Sky_, _Nomade_, _Shmi_, _Eileen Ana_, _Loulou2a,_ _SNT59_, and _Hermionarwen2000_

**Je sous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rentrée à Poudlard**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Remus et Sirius terminaient de clôturer leurs bagages sous les yeux à la fois attentifs et tristes de Mme Lupin. Après le départ de son fils, elle sentait toujours un grand vide dans la maison et en elle. Remus était tout ce qu'il lui restait et le savoir loin d'elle la rendait inquiète. Inquiète pour sa santé lors des pleines lunes. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore lui donnait souvent de ses nouvelles, ainsi que son fils. Juste de quoi la soulager un peu mais pas totalement. Elle ne cessait de regarder les deux jeunes garçons qui étaient très proches à ces yeux. Selena n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux pendant les vacances d'été, à croire que la présence du jeune Black lui soutirait ces plus beaux sourires. Cependant, elle pouvait voir cette petite étincelle de trouble et de tristesse dans les yeux de Remus quand il observait Sirius en douce. Elle était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le jour de la pleine lune, durant son absence, son instinct de femme et de mère ne la trompait jamais. Elle avait remarqué le manège entre Remus et le jeune Sirius durant ces derniers jours, chacun d'eux se regardait quand l'autre tournait la tête. On aurait cru d'un jeune couple amoureux qui ne s'était pas encore avoué leurs sentiments. Puis ces gestes d'attentions qui ne pouvaient pas tromper l'avis de Selena. Elle était persuadée que son fils était beaucoup plus attaché à ce garçon qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Ce qui ne la dérangeait aucunement, Remus était son fils et le resterait à jamais quelque soit ses choix ou ses actes. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, comme toute mère aime son enfant, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était son bonheur…

« Maman ?? Maman ?

-Oui, excuse-moi Remus, j'étais dans mes pensées. Vous avez fini vos valises. Remarqua Mme Lupin. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner à la gare cette fois-ci, je vais bientôt m'en aller pour travailler.

-Pas de problème Man, puis Sirius est avec moi, je ne crains rien. Rigola Remus. »

Selena hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se fana bien vite devant l'approche du départ. Elle prit alors son fils dans ces bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu feras bien attention à toi.

-Promis Man.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'en fais part, pour n'importe quoi, insista la mère de Remus.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, tout ira bien. On se revoit aux vacances de Noël. Dit Remus en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa mère qui se recula en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. »

Sirius quant à lui regardait la scène avec une certaine envie. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ces bras et encore moins sa mère. Ça devait être fort agréable de se sentir ainsi aimé… Il baissa alors la tête, honteusement, devant la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers Remus qui avait la chance d'avoir une mère aussi aimante. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher d'un corps qui n'était autre que Mme Lupin.

Surpris, il entendit :

« Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir connu Sirius. Ce que j'ai dit pour Remus, vaut aussi pour toi, ma maison te sera toujours grande ouverte. Déclara chaleureusement Selena en serrant le jeune homme contre elle. »

Le jeune Black se sentait terriblement bien dans cette étreinte et devant les paroles emplies de tendresse de Mme Lupin. Peu à peu il se détendit, enroulant ces bras autour de Selena quelques secondes. Puis gêné, il se recula en faisant un grand sourire à la sorcière qui lui répondit sincèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les valises descendues entre les mains de chacun, les deux jeunes Gryffondor saluèrent Mme Lupin avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle porta alors une main au niveau de son cœur qui s'était serré dans un mauvais pressentiment, ayant la vague impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait son fils avant de nombreuses années. Serena fronça des sourcils et d'un mouvement de tête chassa ces idées de la tête tout en se préparant pour son travail. Ne sachant pas que son pressentiment aller se transformer en réalité…

Au même moment, Sirius et Remus qui avait pris le Magicobus dans un trajet très mouvementé pour la gare de King Cross, venaient juste de descendre se dirigeant vers la fameuse voie 9/3/4. Remus n'avait pas dégoisé un mot durant toute la route. Il ne cessait de penser à cette rentrée et surtout à cette fameuse Mina, ainsi que toutes ces greluches qui allaient coller Sirius. Ça le rendait malade de voir son ami entre les mains baladeuses de toutes ces filles qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : Sortir avec lui. Dans ces moments là, Remus les maudissait toutes avec leurs airs de midinettes et leurs yeux de biches. Le jeune Lupin soupira fortement devant ces pensées qui tournaient au ridicule. Après tout, Sirius faisait ce qu'il voulait, en quoi cela pouvait-il le déranger ? Il était juste un ami…Voilà juste un ami…

« Un ami, dit sa conscience, je suis persuadée que tu aimerais plus que le titre d'ami. Avoue que tu es jaloux de cette Mina. »

Bien sûr que non, comment pourrait-il être jaloux d'une fille. De Sirius encore, mais d'une fille…

**« Tu te caches la vérité. A quoi bon te mentir à toi-même ? »**

Je ne me cache pas la vérité bien au contraire. Je n'ai rien à envier à ces filles, enfin, si peut-être…

**« Enfin, tu commence à ouvrir les yeux »**

« La ferme ! Cria Remus à voix haute sous le regard ahuri de Sirius.

-Ça va Rem's ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu traverses le mur, je te suis. Répondit le concerné déviant la conversation à merveille. »

Sirius hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis passa la barrière magique, suivi de Remus qui tomba brusquement nez à nez à son ami qui ne s'était pas poussé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes stoïques, yeux dans les yeux, sans trop savoir quoi faire, alors que leurs cœurs semblaient vouloir battre à l'unisson, jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre et qu'une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille se jette sur Sirius avec enthousiasme.

« Sirinouchet d'amour, je suis trop heureux de te revoir. S'écria James en imitant la voix hystérique des groupies de Sirius. Tu m'as manqué et mes parents qui ne voulaient pas que je sorte à cause des attaques de ce satané Mage Noir. Débita James en reprenant son sérieux en un quart de seconde alors qu'il était entrain d'étouffer Sirius dans une accolade.

-Hum, Prong, tu m'étouffes là. Réussit à articuler Padfoot.

-Oh excuse, dit le jeune Potter en se reculant pour donner une grande tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Et toi Moony, ça va ?

-Oui, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher un compartiment pour discuter tranquillement.

-Tu as raison, M. Le Préfet. Déclara Prong en rigolant. J'ai vu Peter avec ces parents, il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre. »

Les deux jeunes adolescents hochèrent de la tête. James entreprit alors une conversation avec Sirius sur le Quiddich, sous les yeux exaspérés de Remus qui réussit à trouver un compartiment vide dans le second wagon. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement en attendant que Peter vienne les retrouver.

« Sinon les vacances pour vous, s'était comment ? Demanda James curieux.

-Très bien. Dit Sirius sous le regard de Remus qui venait de sortir un livre, on a fait une promenade dans le monde Moldu et j'ai découvert une merveille ! S'exclama Padfoot enjoué. Une Mo…Comment ça s'appelle Moony ?

-Une Moto, reprit Remus.

-C'est ça, c'est magnifique franchement, tu aurais vu l'engin Prong. Déclara Sirius, existé.

-Et tu vas l'acheter ? Interrogea James.

-J'y compte bien. J'ai même acheté un magazine, je te ferais voir à notre arrivée à Poudlard.

-Et tes blessures ? S'enquit inquiet le jeune Potter avec un regard sérieux.

-Je n'ai pratiquement plus rien, répondit Sirius les yeux sombres. Remus et sa mère ont parfaitement pris soin de moi.

-Tant mieux, néanmoins, on n'a toujours pas fini notre conversation et il va falloir que tu nous… »

James stoppa net en entendant la porte du compartiment coulisser sur Peter et une fille assez grande, elle avait les cheveux longs et d'un chatain-roux étincelant tandis que ces yeux couleurs noisette semblaient chercher une personne du regard…

« SIRIUS !! S'écria la jeune fille en question, en sautant littéralement sur lui comme une furie. »

Le concerné lui fit un sourire auquel de nombreuses filles succombaient puis ouvrit ces bras pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ces genoux. Ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier, sous le regard noir d'un Remus en train de serrer fortement les pages de son livre entre ces doigts. Il devait faire appel à tout son calme et sa patience pour ne pas se jeter sur la jeune fille et la mettre dehors ! Comment osait-elle poser ces mains sur son torse ? Remus tourna alors sa tête vers Peter assis à ces côtés qui haussa simplement des épaules.

« Désolé, murmura le jeune Wormtail. Elle m'a suivi, impossible de m'en débarrasser. »

Alors que le train se mettait en marche, Remus et James soupirèrent devant le voyage qui se prévoyait long…La vision de la jeune Mina dans les bras de Sirius énervait plus que tout Moony, dont le sang montait peu à peu en lui devant les gloussements qu'elle émettait. Gloussements semblables à des poules qui caquetaient. La situation plaisait énormément à Sirius. Il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la jeune fille qui faisait tout pour se pencher vers lui et lui montrer sa poitrine sans aucune gêne…Seulement il y avait un hic, cela ne lui produisait pratiquement aucun effet…Certes sa poitrine plus que généreuse et désirable était magnifique, mais Sirius ne cessait de penser que sa peau devait être moins succulente que celle de Remus. Comment pouvait-il venir à comparer la jeune Mina à son ami ? Remus était un homme…Qu'il compare Mina avec une autre fille encore…Mais là…Il n'y comprenait plus rien, ces yeux se perdirent alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui lui parlait en lui faisant les yeux doux…Légèrement rosées et boursouflées, non elles étaient indéniablement incomparables à celles de Moony. Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Sirius captura les lèvres de la jeune fille pour un baiser passionné et sulfureux sous les yeux de Remus qui semblait en avoir trop vu. Il ferma son livre sèchement puis se leva de sa banquette sous le regard de James qui faisait l'aller-retour entre Sirius/Mina et Remus.

« Où vas-tu Moony ? Demanda Sirius en se détachant des lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Quelque part où je pourrais lire tranquillement sans être atteint par des jacassements ressemblant fortement à une poule. Répondit sèchement Remus, ne maîtrisant plus sa colère. Je vais me changer d'air, celui-ci semble m'empoisonner l'esprit ! Ajouta t-il en claquant la porte du compartiment derrière lui sous les regards ahuris de Sirius, Peter et Mina. James, lui, fronça des sourcils devant le comportement très inhabituel de son ami. »

Remus marchait le long des couloirs, son livre sous le bras droit. Il passait devant des compartiments remplis d'élèves et de couples, puis finalement s'arrêta à la fin du wagon, se postant devant une fenêtre le regard plongé sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction si puérile. On aurait cru voir James dans sa plus grande colère après avoir vu la jeune Evans se faire accoster par un autre garçon. Serait-il véritablement jaloux ? Jaloux de cette Mina ? Au point de faire une crise de jalousie à Sirius devant tous ces amis? Remus passa alors un doigt sur ces lèvres. Il pouvait encore ce souvenir de ce baiser si ardent…Que se passait-il donc chez lui ? Tout était si bouleversé dans son esprit…Il s'était attaché à Sirius cet été, il l'avait embrassé ou plutôt non, ils s'étaient embrassés et maintenant…Maintenant, il voulait de nouveau goûter aux lèvres sucrées de Sirius. Il voulait être à la place de cette fille. Il l'enviait…

Au même moment il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et vit James. Remus soupira profondément s'attendant à ce qu'il vienne lui poser des questions sur son comportement…Il vit alors le jeune Potter s'accouder lui aussi contre la fenêtre et dire :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir ainsi…On a tous été très étonnés, enfin surtout Peter et Sirius.

-Pas toi ? Demanda Remus en tournant le regard vers son ami.

-Non, je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour ça arrive. Encore plus depuis ma dernière visite chez toi. Déclara James sérieusement.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas. Balbutia Moony.

-Ta réaction tout simplement. C'est la même que j'ai vu chez toi lors de ma visite. En colère mais triste à la fois. Et à chaque fois, c'est au moment où on parle de Mina ou alors que tu la vois. Incroyable comme cette fille peut te faire sortir de tes gonds. J'avais déjà remarqué au banquet de fin d'année que tu lui lançais des drôles de regards. Je n'avais pas compris au début…

-Non, non ne vas surtout pas croire que…

-Croire quoi ? S'enquit Prong en haussant un sourcil. Vas-y ? Je t'écoute.

-Je…je, bégaya Remus, pris au dépourvu.

-Ecoute, je ne crois rien du tout, je vois tout simplement. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très doué en matière de sentiment surtout quand ça concerne Evans. Mais…Quand il s'agit de mes amis…Ce que je vois en toi Remus, c'est de la jalousie pure et simple. Après reste à savoir, es-tu jaloux de Mina ? Ou de Sirius ? Demanda James le regard inquisiteur. »

Remus releva les yeux effrayés vers James devant son hypothèse qui se révélait très juste, trop juste même… James posa alors une main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Quelque soit ta réponse, je serais toujours là pour toi Remus. Je suis ton ami et je le resterais. Seulement n'oublie pas, tu t'engages sur une pente difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi durant les vacances, mais Sirius semble changé…C'est la première fois que je le vois se jeter ainsi sur une fille, alors qu'on est avec lui dans le compartiment. Comme-ci il voulait se prouver quelque chose. Remarqua James en réfléchissant.

-…..

-Bien, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, réfléchis bien à ce que je viens te dire. Ajouta le jeune Potter prêt à partir, au fait, j'ai croisé Evans, elle te fait dire, que la réunion des préfets est dans un quart d'heure. A tout à l'heure Moony. »

Remus hocha la tête tout en voyant son ami disparaître au fond du couloir. Il pivota son regard vers la fenêtre, en repensant sérieusement aux paroles de James qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit brumeux. Pour lui Sirius voulait se prouver quelque chose en embrassant ainsi Mina dans le compartiment. Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-il à prouver ? Pourquoi Sirius semblait-il si changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un coup distant, un coup attentionné. Que cherchait-il à la fin ? Et lui ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était jaloux de Mina…Cela voulait donc dire que…Remus ouvrit les yeux devant ce qu'il venait de comprendre enfin…Il tapa son front contre la vitre et souffla dessus, formant de la buée…Merlin, il était en train de tomber amoureux de Sirius. De son ami. Voilà l'explication à son comportement. Remus passa une main tremblante dans ces cheveux châtains. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui amoureux d'un autre homme ? Et pourtant tout cela montrait le pourquoi de son désintéressement auprès des filles, ainsi que de sa jalousie constante quand elles approchaient de trop près de Sirius. Alors ça voulait dire, que…qu'il avait des sentiments depuis bien plus longtemps que cet été pour…Moony poussa un énième soupir tout en fermant les yeux…Et ce baiser entre eux, qu'avait-il signifié pour Sirius ?? _« Une erreur »_ Etait-ce vrai ? N'était-ce qu'une simple erreur aux yeux de Sirius ? Pourquoi la vie devait elle être aussi compliquée ? Peut être devrait-il en parler à sa mère…Devait-il dire sa réponse à James ? Après tout il ne semblait pas être répugné à l'idée que Remus puisse éprouver des sentiments pour un autre homme…C'est vrai que dans le monde des Sorciers l'homosexualité n'était pas vue de la même façon que chez les Moldus. Même s'il y avait toujours des imbéciles pour critiquer et se moquer. Puis James avait l'esprit large et ouvert. Il restait Peter ensuite…C'était une autre affaire…Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne devait-il arriver qu'à lui ? En plus d'être un Loup-Garou, il était Gay et amoureux de son ami. Remus se tapa plusieurs fois le front contre la vitre, jusqu'à finalement partir pour la réunion des Préfets.

Il passa devant le compartiment de ses amis les Maraudeurs où il put voir que la jeune Mina était partie. C'était déjà ça de pris. Il serait tranquille jusqu'à la fin du trajet au moins. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sirius qui jouait avec James aux échecs puis reprit sa route…L'année se prévoyait riche en événements et en émotions, ne se doutant pas qu'au même moment, le jeune Sirius pensait à lui….

-------------------------------------------------

_Voilà un new chapitre en boite, vous a-t-il plus. On avance tranquillement. Remus accepte enfin son amour pour Sirius. Reste plus que le plus gros morceau à convaincre…ça va être difficile avec une Mina entre les pattes de notre couple…Moi sadique, mais non, je suis un ange, avec des cornes, une queue pointue et une fourche mdr mdr._

_Bref, prochain chapitre la semaine, prochaine, il est écris, mais il ne tient qu'à vous que je le publie. J'attends les commentaires et réactions, lol._

_Bisous Elise_


	8. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre Ecris d'avance :** 8 et 9

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **10

**Corrigé by : **Mounette

**Coucou les Amis :**

Cette fois-ci j'ai tenu les délais, youhouh trop happy, alors la rentrée c'est bien passé pour vous ??

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2008 à tous !

Sachez que la fic sera plus longue que prévu encore aulieu de 15 chapitres cette fic comptera 20 chapitres, tout simplement que j'écris le chapitre 10 et que sirius et remus sont pas encore ensemble et pour ne pas précipitez les choses, je préfére rajouter des chapitres...

Néanmoins ne vous inquiètez pas ils seront ensemble au chapitre 11, oui vous avez bien entendu...Enfin...Plus longtemps à attendre...Courage !

**Je remercie mes reviewers :** _Hinata Sky_, _Shmi_, _Hermionarwen2000_, _Gwen T. Jedusor Black_, _SNT59_, _Loulou2a_, _Not.a.Lapsus_, _Eileen Ana_, _Dark and Devil Time_ and _Mounette_

Merci à vous tousss !!!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…**

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée à Poudlard. Septembre venait à peine de finir, qu'octobre s'annonçait et pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Ce soir Remus travaillait durement sur ses devoirs en retard à cause de la pleine lune qui venait de se terminer, il y a maintenant deux jours. Une pleine lune qui avait été violente pour lui et ses amis…Le loup s'était déchaîné après son ami le chien…Toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours envers Padfoot s'était reportée sur l'animagus lors de la dernière pleine lune. Heureusement que Prong était là pour le retenir avec toute la puissance qu'un cerf pouvait fournir auprès d'un Loup-Garou sanguinaire et enragé. Depuis Sirius semblait encore plus distant avec lui, James lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas blessé son ami physiquement…Pourquoi Sirius prenait-il la décision de s'éloigner de lui ? Remus se sentait si meurtri dans son cœur, il était persuadé que Sirius lui en voulait pour une raison qui lui était inconnue…Puis il y avait cette Mina Parker qui rodait autour de lui, tel un rapace repérant sa proie. Il la haïssait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la tuer sur place…Le loup grondait en lui quand elle était proche de celui qu'il aimait…Tous les jours il pouvait voir la jeune Mina au bras de Sirius, se collant à lui, se pavanant, le touchant…Moony en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Et Sirius lui…Cela semblait lui convenir à merveille, ses sourires, ses rires, ses sous-entendus…Il fallait encore en plus, qu'il la ramène avec lui dans la salle commune. Alors plutôt que de les voir et les entendre parler, Remus lui aussi s'éloignait doucement de ses amis, allant à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc…Il avait mal, si mal, une douleur muette lui broyait les entrailles, l'empêchant parfois de manger. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Sirius, après tout qu'en savait-il de cet amour qu'il lui vouait…Puis il y avait ce baiser, qui le hantait jour et nuit. Il ne cessait d'y penser encore et toujours…Rêvant de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres si tentatrices de Padfoot.

Remus assis à une table dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, soupira pour l'énième fois devant son devoir de Sortilège sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement. Tapant régulièrement sa plume contre la table où reposaient parchemins, encre, grimoire et une lettre de sa mère…Moony reporta son regard sur l'enveloppe où logeait la réponse de sa mère quant à ces questions et sa découverte…La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée en somme. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui où seuls quelques élèves étaient assis près du feu…Il tendit sa main vers la lettre qu'il déplia et lu à l'abri des regards…

**Remus, **

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles, surtout après avoir été avertie par le professeur Dumbledore, que la pleine lune avait été plutôt virulente pour toi, ce mois-ci. Prends bien soin de toi surtout, mon Remus. Cela fait à peine un mois que tu es parti et tu me manques déjà, vivement que les prochaines vacances arrivent pour te faire des bons petits plats comme tu les aimes. _

_Cependant je suppose que tu dois être plus pressé par mes réponses à tes fameuses questions dans ta précédente lettre qui m'a certes un peu étonnée mais ravie. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur Remus, peu importe avec qui tu le trouves. Je ne pense pas que se soit mal d'être attiré par un garçon, bien au contraire, néanmoins je dois te prévenir que tu rencontreras peut être certaines personnes haineuses à ton égard pour ton homosexualité. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, oublie leur jugement, ne les écoute pas, jamais ! Ecoute seulement ce que ton cœur te dicte. Si tu es amoureux du jeune Sirius, alors essaye de tenter ta chance. C'est un garçon très bien, quelle que soit sa réponse, je suis certaine qu'il ne te repoussera pas Remus. Vivre avec des regrets c'est difficile. Je vous ais observé durant les vacances d'été et je peux te dire que Sirius tiens à toi plus qu'il ne le montre. Ensuite, reste à savoir si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié, il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir la réponse…Courage Remus, ne baisse pas les bras et ne te laisse pas aller, garde toujours espoir. _

_Je t'aime, mon fils et je serais toujours fière de toi, peu importe tes choix._

**Selena.**

Remus replia le parchemin, un fin sourire installé sur ses lèvres. Il avait été si anxieux de recevoir la réaction de sa mère…Il était heureux, heureux que sa mère approuve ses choix et son amour pour Sirius. Cette lettre lui avait terriblement remonté le moral. Il sentit alors quelqu'un s'asseoir à ces côtés sur le banc. Il se retourna et vit James qui regardait sa lettre entre ces mains…

« C'est ta mère ?

-Oui. Répondit Remus qui se sentait comme pris au piège.

-Tu as l'air heureux par rapport à ces derniers jours. Je m'inquiétais. Avoua James sérieusement.

-Il ne fallait pas. Dit le concerné en enfonçant la lettre dans sa poche de jean.

-Tu es mon ami Remus, il est normal que je m'inquiète surtout que tu sembles épuisé physiquement. Tu devrais te reposer et dormir. Tu as des cernes épouvantables. Constata Prong soucieux.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas comme-ci je n'avais pas l'habitude. Rétorqua Remus en plongeant son nez dans son devoir de Sortilège.

-Faux, habituellement tu prends le temps de faire une pause avec nous, un moment détente…Mais depuis plusieurs jours tu t'éloignes et tu te plonges ardemment dans le travail. Ce n'est pas une solution…Dit James en lui subtilisant son devoir pour avoir l'attention de son ami.

-Et c'est quoi la solution ? Demande sèchement Remus, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher.

-Lui dire tout simplement, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa James en haussant les sourcils et le regard malicieux.

-Lui dire quoi ? Et à qui ? Déclara Remus en feignant l'ignorance, alors que son cœur battait à la chamade.

-Ne joue pas au chat et à la souris avec moi Rem's. Je parle de Sirius bien sûr. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec lui…

-Que…Comment…Balbutia Remus gêné.

-Ai-je deviné ? Tout simplement il y a deux jours, quand je t'ai vu déchaîné après Padfoot…_Il_ lui en voulait n'est ce pas ? Dit James en parlant du loup. Tu es jaloux de Mina… »

Remus tourna la tête pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues aux yeux de son ami Prong. Il aurait dû s'en douter que James allait comprendre par lui-même. Il était intelligent, n'est ce pas lui qui avait découvert sa condition avec l'aide de Sirius…

« Tu-tu-tu n'es pas dégoûté ? Murmura faiblement Remus.

-Je devrais ? Dit James ne s'étonnant que peu de la question de Moony.

-Je…Je…je ne sais pas…enfin…

-Ecoute, je te l'ai dit dans le train à la rentrée, peu importe la réponse, je serais toujours ton ami. Tu aimes Sirius et alors ? C'est ta vie Remus, si tu es heureux ainsi, alors je le serais aussi, parce que tu es mon ami et quoi qu'il arrive cela ne changera jamais. Les Maraudeurs c'est à la vie à la mort. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Le jeune Lupin reporta son regard sur James qui souriait, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes rondes. Les lèvres de Moony s'étirèrent puis il hocha de la tête, réconforté par les paroles de son ami. Un véritable ami. Il était très touché. Il aurait dû s'en douter que James le soutiendrait au lieu de le rejeter, parfois il pouvait vraiment être bête quand il le voulait. Il avait si peur de perdre Prong, Padfoot ou encore Wormtail. Ils étaient tout à ces yeux. Ses frères de cœur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sans eux il ne savait ce qu'il deviendrait.

« Merci, répondit sincèrement Remus.

-De rien, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et… »

Les deux maraudeurs détournèrent la tête en entendant un rire aigu résonner dans toute la salle commune, s'attirant tous les regards. Ils virent alors la jeune Mina accrochée au bras de Sirius qui avait sa main dans le creux de son bassin et les yeux plongés dans son décolletée. Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour en ayant cette vision devant lui…Il cassa en deux sa plume qu'il détenait dans sa main, de rage et de colère…Cette sale pimbêche, si seulement il pouvait l'étrangler de ces mains…Il vit alors Sirius s'avancer vers eux avec Mina qui le suivait à ses basques comme un chien…Remus se sentait mal, il avait une terrible envie de vomir et de crier après le couple…

« Eh, justement je vous cherchais, Mina et moi on pensait faire un tour dans le parc, cela vous direz de venir avec nous ? Proposa Sirius en observant Remus qui s'était retourné.

-Non. Répondit Moony. Peu pour moi, j'ai du travail.

-Oh, allez Moony, fait une pause, ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu. Tu as une mine épouvantable. Remarqua Sirius en arquant du sourcil tout en posant une main sur son épaule droite.

-Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Remus en bougeant afin de s'arracher à la main de Sirius. Celui-ci recula, devant le ton employé par son ami qui rangeait ces affaires.

-Remus, calme-toi, tenta James en lançant un regard noir à Sirius, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, au moins je pourrais être tranquille sans être agressé par les rires harmonieux de…Laisse-tomber, dit Remus en balayant d'un geste ce qu'il allait dire, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Sirius qui regardait Remus sortir en toute hâte de la salle commune, ne cessait de penser aux paroles qu'il allait dire. Il avait l'impression que la présence de la jeune fille, ne cessait de gêner son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre, cela lui semblait trop absurde…Il devait se tromper et pourtant le regard noir que lui lançait James, commençait à le faire sérieusement douter…Remus lui avait semblé si en colère après lui…et pourtant il avait de nouveau remarqué cet éclat de tristesse de ces yeux. Il lui avait fais du mal, sans même savoir comment…Le cœur de Sirius se serra rien qu'à cette pensée…Il n'aimait pas voir Remus malheureux à cause de lui…Depuis qu'il avait découvert la condition de son ami, il s'était toujours promis, de le voir et le faire sourire. Or à l'instant même, cette promesse venait d'être brisée.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Sirius. Entendit-il dire par James. Faut-il qu'elle soit tout le temps avec nous ?? Demanda Prong en pointant du doigt Mina.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi, je suis la petite amie de Sirius, il est normale que je sois avec lui. Dit la jeune fille furieuse, qu'on s'en prenne à elle, ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre ami est aussi anti-social.

-Ne critique pas Remus. Dit Sirius en lançant un regard à sa petite amie, à faire pâlir n'importe quelle personne. Tu n'es pas en droit de formuler la moindre remarque sur lui, suis-je clair ? Déclara Padfoot d'un ton irrévocable.

-Mais- mais…Sirius, avoue quand même, que ton ami s'en ait pris à moi sans la moindre raison…Plaida faiblement la jeune fille en faisant les yeux doux. Si-Sirius ! Sirius ! S'exclama Mina en voyant son petit ami partir. SIRIUS !!! »

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers le portrait et sortit de la salle commune tandis que James retenait la jeune Mina qui était furieuse. Le jeune Black marchait à travers les couloirs, les sourcils fronçaient et le visage contracté. Il voulait parler à Remus, s'excuser…Apparemment James lui reprochait de passer trop de temps avec Parker et cela devait être aussi l'opinion de Remus, à moins que cela soit autre chose ? Mais quoi dans ce cas…

**« Tu le sais très, lui souffla sa conscience, depuis le baiser rien n'est plus pareil entre vous deux. »**

Oui c'était vrai, depuis ce fameux baiser, tout avait changé, Sirius ne cessait d'y penser à en devenir obsessionnel. Pourquoi ?

**« Peut être parce que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié pour lui… »**

De l'amour pour Remus ? Impossible, Remus était un garçon ! Il aimait les femmes…Oui il aimait les femmes…

**« En es-tu certain ? Combien de fois as-tu rêvé de Remus ? Combien de fois as-tu pensé à lui ? »**

Des milliers de fois, mais cela ne prouvait strictement rien, il tenait juste beaucoup à Remus, comme…comme…

**« Comme quoi ? Un ami ? Un meilleur ami ? Un frère de cœur ? Un amant ? »**

Merlin, la pensée être amant avec Remus, lui provoquait des frissons. Il pourrait alors de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, à la douceur de sa peau, à sa chaleur…

**« Tu l'aimes, avoue-le ! Tu n'es avec Mina que pour te prouver que tu n'aimes pas Remus ! »**

C'est faux ! Il aimait être aussi être avec Mina, caresser ses formes, l'embrasser avec ardeur, coucher avec elle…

**« Coucher avec elle ne revient pas à lui faire l'amour…Or c'est ce que tu ferais avec Remus… »**

Faire l'amour à Remus, Merlin, il y avait aussi pensé et même rêvé…Le faire gémir, jouir, jusqu'à en perdre la raison…Aimait-il réellement Remus à ce point ? Ou était-ce juste du désir de tenter une nouvelle expérience ? Et Remus qu'en était-il ? Toute cette tristesse était-elle provoquée par le fait qu'il soit avec Mina ? Le loup en avait après lui, comme l'avait démontré la dernière pleine lune…Jamais le loup ne l'avait attaqué auparavant…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le loup lui en voulait-il ? Pourquoi Remus était en colère après lui ? Qu'avait-il fais ? Il semblait si terne ces temps-ci et fatigué…Sirius était soucieux…Il n'aimait pas voir Remus dans cet état. Il avait tellement la volonté de le protéger, de le tenir dans ces bras…Sirius secoua la tête rien qu'à cette idée…Il s'arrêta alors dans sa marche en voyant Remus parler joyeusement à une fille…Le jeune Black se cacha derrière une statue et tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se disait…Remus avait le sourire aux lèvres et riait légèrement face aux propos de la jeune fille qu'il avait reconnu en Evans. Celle dont James était fous amoureux. Sirius serra fortement les poings en voyant les deux jeunes adolescents ensembles…Cette vision l'énervait plus au point…Il vit alors la jeune rouquine se coller à lui et lui montrer un bout de parchemin tandis que Remus lisait attentivement la feuille…Une rage palpable envahit tout l'être de Padfoot ! Comment osait-elle s'approcher de _son_ Remus ?

Sirius se dévoila alors de sa cachette et s'avança vers le couple, le regard noir, faisant relever la tête aux deux jeunes Gryffondor.

« Sirius ? Dit surpris Remus, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te parler, mais apparemment j'ai l'air de te déranger ! Tu sembles bien t'amuser…Déclara Sirius d'un ton froid.

-On ne s'amuse pas Black, je demandais de l'aide à Remus pour le devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal…Répondit Lily en défiant le jeune Sirius des yeux. A ce que sache, tu ne t'es pas trop soucié de lui ces temps-ci avec ta nouvelle pimbêche…Quel est son nom…A oui, Mina Parker.

-En quoi ça peut te déranger Evans que je sorte avec elle ? Jalouse ?

-Jalouse d'elle ? Ah, laisse moi rire, plutôt mourir. Je plains d'avance la pauvre fille avec qui tu as déjà du coucher et que tu laisseras tomber dans peu de temps…Quelle est la prochaine ? Demanda la jeune Evans.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Répliqua hargneusement Sirius, tandis que Remus assistait impuissant à l'échange verbal.

-Tout comme Remus dans ce cas là, il ne suffit pas que tu claques des doigts pour qu'il soit à ta disposition quand monsieur le veut !

-Lily, tenta Moony en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est bon…

-Non-Remus ! Il n'est pas question que je m'arrête, bien au contraire ! Il se permet de te faire une réflexion alors qu'il n'est pas en position d'en faire une…Tu as bien le droit de t'amuser si c'est le cas, puisque _toi, _ajouta Lily en pointant Sirius du doigt, pendant que tu couches à droite ou à gauche, tu délaisses…

-Ne parle de ce que tu ne sais pas Evans, siffla dangereusement Sirius en la coupant, le regard sombre.

-Sirius, ça suffit ! S'exclama Remus. Et toi aussi Lily ! Que voulais-tu me dire…Sirius ? Sirius, attends reviens ! S'écria le jeune Lupin en apercevant son ami faire demi-tour. »

Remus courut un peu après lui mais en voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à s'arrêter pour parler, abandonna. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il réagit ainsi envers lui et Lily ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre….Le jeune Lupin passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de désespoir, tandis qu'il revint vers la jeune Evans, rouge de honte de s'être emportée ainsi…

« Pardon, Rem's, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien Lily, la stoppa t-il, pour ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, donne le moi et je le vérifierais…

-D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en lui donnant son devoir, merci Remus, et vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais le voir s'en prendre ainsi à toi, m'a un peu…enfin…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, ni à moi. On se voit demain à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, je dois aller rejoindre Alice, elle m'attend. Dit Lily en le saluant pour disparaître au fond du couloir. »

Remus soupira profondément et retourna sur ses pas vers la salle-commune, il devait parler à Sirius, s'expliquer avec lui…et surtout comprendre, le pourquoi de sa réaction assez violente à son encontre ? Décidément ces derniers jours, il n'arrivait plus à cerner Padfoot, il changeait si facilement de comportement que s'en était déstabilisant…Pendant ce temps là, Sirius qui marchait toujours à travers les couloirs était furieux contre lui-même ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'en prenne à Remus ? Il ne faisait rien de mal …Ce n'était qu'un imbécile ! Maintenant Remus devait lui en vouloir…Il faisait tout de travers en ce moment. Il tapa alors son pied dans un caillou qui traînait et qui roula plus loin en plusieurs rebonds. Les mains dans les poches, le regard droit devant lui, Sirius ne cessait de penser à sa réaction agressive…On aurait presque dit qu'il était…

« Sirius !! S'exclama une voix féminine. »

Il vit alors arriver la jeune Mina dans sa direction et brutalement il la prit par le poignet, la colla contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement comme pour lui enlever toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Il se colla à elle tandis qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir son corps, se faufilant sous son corsage. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche et se frotter à lui lascivement, éveillant tous ses sens…Oubliant tout…Sa réaction, sa dispute, la pleine lune, Remus…

Remus qui au même moment venait de voir le couple en pleine effusion plus que démonstrative et érotique dans les gestes…Il sentit perdre pied et un bloc de glace tomber dans son estomac, la bouche grande ouverte, son cerveau semblait comme au ralentit…Son cœur se serra douloureusement, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, une boule dans la gorge…Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis que son sac glissa le long de son épaule et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd attirant le regard de Sirius sur lui…Son regard acier se posa sur lui…Un regard trop lourd à supporter pour Remus qui s'en même un mot s'enfuit sous les yeux de Sirius…Sirius qui délaissa quelques minutes la jeune fille entre ces bras…Un Sirius qui semblait totalement perdu, sans savoir qu'il venait de faire un mal terrible à son ami. Qu'il venait de l'anéantir…

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hum…Hum…Au secours, pas de tomates, par pitié, (Elise à genoux devant ses lecteurs la menaçant du regard), oui je suis sadique, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez tout va bientôt s'arranger ?? Hum…Enfin pas toute suite, j'aime bien faire souffrir mon petit Remus, ahahah, oups, j'aurai pas du dire ça, j'aurasi pas du dire ça, AU SECOURS une marrée de tomates, lol ! J'arrête avec mes bêtises, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ? Le prochain se prévoit sombre…et en plus une nouvelle tragique pour Remus…Le pauvre n'a pas encore tout vu…_

_Quant à Sirius…Il accumule les bourdes en série et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter…_

La suite dans une semaine, le week prochain…Ayant des chapitres d'avances je publie un peu plus tôt...

**Titre : Une Mort Tragique…**

Bisous Elise, commentaires please ??


	9. Mort Tragique

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** 9 et 10

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **11

**Corrigé by :** Mounetteee,

Lecteur, Lectrice,

Nous revoici réunis pour un new chapitre, j'ai presque tenu les délais, c'est un chapitre triste, certain vont peut etre m'en vouloir, mais il le fallait...Enfin je le savais dès le début qu'il y aurait un scène tragique de ce style, ne vous inquiètez Remus souffre beaucoup, mais ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres !

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Alberforth Dumbledore - Mlle Potter - Mucc - Sorn The Lucifer's Angel - Hermionarwen2000 - Katiel-Sama - GwenT. Jedusor Black - Eileen Ana -Shmi -SNT59 - Loulou2a - and Not.a.Lapsus._

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mort Tragique**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Remus avait vu son ami ou plutôt celui qu'il aimait, embrasser et bien plus encore, cette Mina Parker…Deux semaines, que les deux amis se parlaient à peine sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Peter et désespérés de James qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Sirius ouvre enfin les yeux…Un Sirius qui ne savait plus du tout, où il en était…Il était perdu face à ses sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Remus…Des sentiments beaucoup trop fort à son goût et cela lui faisait très peur…Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de faire encore bien plus avec lui…Or c'était son ami, enfin il le croyait…On ne ressentait pas ça pour un ami, ce n'était pas une simple amitié, c'était bien plus…Est-ce qu'il aimait Remus ? C'était la question dont ne cessait de se poser Sirius…Une question qui tracassait le jeune Black. Puis il y avait Moony… Moony qui lui faisait la tête depuis qu'il l'avait pris en flagrant délit d'embrasser sauvagement la jeune Mina…Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, on aurait dis qu'il était choqué…Puis cet éclat de tristesse continu dans ces yeux…Il avait mal de voir ainsi Remus…Mal que Moony soit dans cet état là, à cause de lui …Il avait l'impression rien n'allait comme il le voulait ces derniers jours …Ces certitudes, ces convictions tout se dérobaient lentement sous ces pas…Rien n'était comme avant depuis cet été…Tout avait changé, depuis qu'il avait été en présence de son ami durant ces vacances formidables. Sa présence, son sourire, parler avec Remus lui manquait énormément…Sans trop savoir pourquoi…Comme-ci il était accro à _lui_… Il avait besoin de _lui_ pour se sentir _vivant_. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ? Il aurait tellement voulu à cet instant un regard de Remus…Mais rien…il l'ignorait magnifiquement bien…Cela lui déchirait le cœur…Lui aussi avait mal, mal de _lui_…Alors il se tournait vers Mina, ne cessant de coucher avec elle comme pour s'enlever cette idée de la tête…Comme pour s'enlevait se mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…Seulement même en couchant avec _elle_, il venait à penser à Remus…Parfois il s'empêchait même de gémir son nom pendant l'acte…Cette situation était terrible à ses yeux…Il venait à se dégoûter de lui-même, de ce qu'il faisait, cela n'avait aucun sens de coucher avec _elle _pour s'enlever Remus de son esprit…Aucun sens…Sirius soupira fortement, assis dans la salle commune ou peu de monde se trouvait, la tête dans ces mains…Il ne savait plus, il était perdu…Perdu sans Remus, sans James qui semblait soutenir Moony…James qui l'avait fortement engueulé pour sa stupidité accrue…Apparemment il avait compris quelque chose bien avant lui…Mais quoi…A moins que…Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux devant la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir… « _Parce que, quoique tu dises Sirius…On ne pourra jamais oublier…» _A moins que Remus soit…

Il fut alors tirée de ces pensées en sentant une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit la jeune Mina un grand sourire aux lèvres, descendant sa main dans l'ouverture de sa chemise, caressant son torse…Sirius la regardait d'une expression légèrement vide d'émotion…Elle venait à ne plus lui faire aucun effet…Néanmoins se fut plus fort que lui…Il lui prit la main et d'un sourire charmeur l'emmena à son dortoir, ferma la porte derrière lui. Un regard prédateur sur la jeune fille allongée sur son lit…Mettant aussi loin que possible la pensée de Remus au fond de son esprit, il alla rejoindre la jeune Mina…

Au même moment, Remus marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il s'était avancé dans ces devoirs, étant samedi, James se trouvait à une séance de Quidditch et Peter devait être avec sa petite amie…Le jeune Lupin soupira fortement, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, il s'ennuyait fortement…Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait goût à rien…Puis cette vision qui ne cessait de s'insinuer dans son esprit…Cette vision, ou Sirius était collé contre Mina dans une position peu catholique…Cette vision qui le torturait…Il avait si mal, il se sentait si vide, si dégoûté, si triste…Il aurait voulu être à la place de cette sale pimbêche…Seulement ça n'avait pas lieu d'être…Sirius ne l'aimait pas et devait se mettre ça dans la tête même si son cœur et le loup en lui ne l'acceptaient pas…Peut être devrait-il reparler à Sirius, après tout il ne devait sûrement rien comprendre à la situation comme à son habitude…Si seulement, il n'y avait pas eut ce baiser et ces vacances…Peut être qu'il ne se serait pas rendu compte avant plusieurs, mois, années…La malchance le poursuivait indéniablement ces temps-ci et il n'osait même pas imaginer la prochaine mauvaise nouvelle…Remus releva alors la tête en croisant un groupe de fille chuchotant sur son passage tout en lui faisant les yeux doux…Ecœurant…Tout en traçant son passage, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, bien décidé de reparler à Sirius et faire la paix… Il devait passer à autre chose…

Une fois arrivé à la salle commune, il jeta un regard aux alentours mais ne vit aucune trace de Sirius…Moony soupira, puis traîna des pieds vers le dortoir afin de se reposer un peu…Il monta doucement les escaliers, s'avança vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée, quand il entendit des bruits…Remus fronça des sourcils, entrebâilla doucement la porte…On aurait dis des gémissements…Les yeux du jeune Maraudeur s'ouvrirent de stupeur en entendant :

« Oh oui ! Encore Si-Sirius… »

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fixant le lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés…Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son cœur battre…Ces jambes se mirent à trembler, fermant les yeux douloureusement, une envie forte de pleurer, lui pris…Remus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer…Tout en refermant la porte, il recula d'un pas, puis deux, trois…Le regard fixe, vide…Comme un automate ambulant il sortit de la salle commune, une boule au niveau de la gorge qui se serrait convulsivement…

_«Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer » Pensa furtivement Remus._

Tout en tournant au détour d'un couloir, il tomba alors sur sa directrice, la mine grave se dirigeant vers lui. Il fronça des sourcils oubliant momentanément Sirius…

« Monsieur Lupin, justement, je vous cherchais…Suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Déclara Minerva légèrement nerveuse.

- Est-ce grave professeur ? Demanda Remus sur le trajet.

- Je…C'est au directeur de vous le dire… Répondit seulement sa directrice de maison.»

Le jeune Lupin détourna les yeux, légèrement inquiet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…Un très mauvais pressentiment…De quoi Dumbledore voulait-il lui parler ? Et si cela avait un rapport avec sa condition ? Si une personne avait découvert que c'était un Loup-Garou ? Non, impossible…Il avait fais très attention…Personne ne pouvait savoir…Mais cela n'avait pas empêché ces amis de le découvrir pour autant…Puis y avait Snape…Lui aussi savait son secret…Peut être l'avait-il révélé ? Le ventre de Remus se tordit rien qu'à cette idée…Ils arrivèrent alors devant la gargouille, prononçant le mot de passe, l'escalier en colimaçon les emmenèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur ou ils entrèrent calmement. Remus observa le bureau qui était toujours aussi chaleureux…Il vit alors le professeur Dumbledore assis à son bureau, caressant son phénix…Il sentit sa directrice le poussait pour qu'il avance…La gorge nouée, debout en face du directeur qui porta son attention sur lui, le regardant de ces yeux bleus pénétrants par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.

« Tu peux t'asseoir Remus. Proposa le mage.

- Non, ça va aller…Qu'avez-vous à me dire professeur ? Demanda d'une voix incertaine le concerné.

-C'est délicat à annoncer Remus, tu dois être fort, ne pas te laisser abattre, dit Dumbledore, il y a eut une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse ce matin Remus…Une attaque commandité par un nouveau mage noir, qui prend peu à peu du pouvoir…

-Je…je ne vois pas quel rapport avec moi…Confia Remus intrigué.

-Cela concerne ta mère Remus. Annonça Dumbledore tristement. »

Sa mère…Remus ferma plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le directeur…Une attaque…Sa mère…Le cœur de Remus se sera alors en voyant le regard que lui portait Mac-Gonagall…Il déglutit passablement…Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Non…Il ferma douloureusement les paupières, les larmes arrivant naturellement…

« Ma mère que…que…elle est blessée ? Gravement ? Demanda rapidement Remus.

-Je suis désolé Remus, ta mère est morte…

-Mo-Morte. Répéta abasourdis, il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible. »

Il regarda alternativement le directeur et son professeur...La mine grave…Il avait l'impression de perdre pied…Pas elle…Pas sa mère…Il avait encore besoin d'elle, elle était tout à ces yeux, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant ! Il se pinça fortement les lèvres, les larmes roulants sur son visage, les poings serrés au point que la jointure en était blanche et que ces ongles rentraient dans la paume de ces mains…Pas elle…Elle ne pouvait pas mourir…Elle n'était pas morte….Ils mentaient !

« VOUS MENTEZ ! S'écria Remus, faisant sursauter Mac Gonagall.

-Monsieur Lupin, commença la sorcière…

-Laissez, Minerva. Dit Dumbledore reportant son regard sur le jeune homme qui tremblait de tout son corps. Je ne mens pas Remus, ta mère est morte durant l'attaque, elle a reçu un Avada Kedavra perdu pendant que les Aurors combattaient les assaillants…

-Non…

-Je suis désolé Remus, son enterrement devrait ce faire cette semaine…

-Non…

-Remus…Tenta Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Soit courageux, ta mère n'aimerez pas…

-Je peux sortir ? Demanda le jeune Lupin en coupant la parole au vieux sorcier. »

Il vit alors le directeur hocher simplement de la tête, sans perdre une seconde, ils sortit du bureau, courant à travers les couloirs, les larmes inondant son visage...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Il n'avait plus rien, il était orphelin…Sa mère qu'il aimait tant… « _Prend bien soin de toi, mon fils_ »….Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser…Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? _« Plus fort Sirius »…_Il avait tout perdu…Tous…Sa mère, Sirius…_« Oh oui, encore… » _Une souffrance sans limite envahit tout l'être de Remus…Il avait mal…Tant de douleur…Il se sentait si vide, vide de tout sentiment…Il ralentit alors sa course, se dirigeant vers la salle sur demande, se doutant qu'une fois la nouvelle apprise, ces amis iraient automatiquement le chercher dans la cabane hurlante…Il voulait être seul…Seul…Il ne voulait pas de pitié…Tout en entrant dans la salle sur demande représentant sans le vouloir, la pièce de la cabane hurlante ou il se transformait les nuits de la pleine lune…Sans pouvoir contenir sa rage et sa colère plus longtemps, il balança le mobilier à travers la pièce se brisant en mille morceaux…Comme lui… « _Je t'aime Remus, je suis si fier de toi_ »….Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix…Plus jamais…Plus jamais il ne sentirait sa chaleur…Plus jamais il se réfugierait dans ces bras…Plus rien, le néant…

« POURQUOI ??? S'écria Remus en s'écroulant, frappant ces poings jusqu'au sang sur le sol…Pourquoi…Souffla t-il, les larmes coulant désespérément des ces yeux Ambre. Tu me manques déjà maman…Pourquoi… »

Il avait si mal, cette souffrance, pire que ces pleines lunes qu'il passait chaque mois…Le cœur si lourd par la peine accumulée…Il avait tellement envie de vomir…De cracher sur sa vie…Une vie qui sera vide sans elle…Celle qui l'avait mise au monde, celle qui l'avait bercé, choyé, donné tant d'amour…Elle était morte…Un sanglot mortifié s'échappa de ces lèvres qui tremblaient se couchant en position fœtal à même le sol…

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius venait juste de se rhabillait tandis que la jeune Mina était encore nue sur son lit…Il se retourna alors vers elle, l'observant de toute sa longueur ainsi que ces formes…Mina sourit de façon aguicheuse…Tout en laissant glisser ces mains sur elle…Une grimace apparut sur le visage du jeune Black, qui en avait assez de cette comédie…Elle le dégoûtait…Il s'avança alors vers elle d'un pas ferme et lui lança ces vêtements sur elle, lui criant :

« Dégage !

-Que, quoi ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Je t'ai dis dégage, sors de là, c'est finit ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton irrévocable.

-Mais, mais pourquoi ? C'était tellement bien Sirius…Minauda t-elle.

-En quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? Déclara le jeune Black alors qu'il s'avança vers elle dangereusement avec un regard à faire pâlir n'importe quelle personne. Fou le camps ! Cria t-il de nouveau la prenant par le poignet pour la sortir du lit.

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Dit-elle furieuse.

-Peut être bien, en attendant tu as eus ce que tu voulais, coucher avec moi et pas qu'une seule fois, tu vas pouvoir le dire à toutes tes copines. Tu n'es ni mieux, ni pire que moi. Siffla Sirius le regard noir. Alors maintenant débarrasse le planché. C'est finit, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

La jeune Mina resta quelques minutes stoïques, puis se rhabilla et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte faisant tomber un cadre avec une photo de lui et de Remus assis dans la salle commune, entrain de l'embêter…Sirius soupira profondément, regardant de façon nostalgique cette scène, ou plutôt ces instants de complicités qui lui manquait fortement…Désormais que c'était finit avec Parker, il allait pouvoir réfléchir pleinement…Il passa un main sur la photo, le sourire aux lèvres…Finalement oui, il tenait sûrement plus à Remus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne…Surtout pour rompre avec une fille…C'était pour _lui_ s'il avait rompu….Il avait compris que c'était sa relation avec _elle_, qui le faisait indéniablement souffrir…Alors cela voulait aussi dire que Remus éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, bien plus fort que de l'amitié…Etonnement cela le ravissait entièrement…Enfin de compte, ce baiser qu'ils avaient eu signifiait sûrement bien plus qu'une simple erreur…Et lui…Qu'éprouvait-il envers Remus ? L'aimait il vraiment ? Ou s'était simplement pour tenter quelque chose d'autre…

Le cadre en main pour le raccrocher, il vit au même moment James et Peter entrer en trombe dans le dortoir, la mine grave et inquiète…

« Je viens de rencontrer Mac-Go dans le couloir avec Peter, c'est terrible, Paddy…Dit essoufflé James.

-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sirius quelque peu inquiet de voir James dans cet état.

-C'est- C'est, la mère de Remus…Elle-Elle est morte. Annonça Prong. »

Les yeux de Sirius fixèrent longuement James avant de lâcher le cadre à photo qui se brisa en mille morceaux…Selena morte…Non impossible, comment une femme tel qu'elle, pouvait mourir… « _Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir connu Sirius…_ »…Il pouvait encore se souvenir des mots qu'elle avait dis juste avant qu'il ne parte avec Moony….Sentir la chaleur de ces bras l'entourer comme le ferait une mère avec son fils…Non…Il releva alors la tête et prononça :

« Remus…Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

-Oui, répondit James. »

Merlin il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait être…Sûrement anéantis…Le cœur de Sirius se tordit rien qu'à la pensée de savoir Remus entrain de pleurer seul dans son coin…Il n'était même pas venu les voir…_Le_ voir…Lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Et si jamais…Si jamais, il lui venait dans l'idée de faire une bêtise…Non…Il ne devait pas y penser, jamais…Jamais il ne le supporterait de perdre Remus…D'un seul coup il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit la carte des Maraudeurs. Il pointa sa baguette sur la carte et dit haut et fort :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »

Aussitôt la carte se dessina, montrant le plan de Poudlard, il sentit ces amis se rapprocher et regarder les différents lieux…Remus se trouvait-nul part sur la carte…Aucun point n'indiquait sa présence…

« Peut-être est-il dans la cabane hurlante ? Proposa Peter s'attirant l'attention de ces deux amis.

-Non…je ne crois pas…je pense que Remus a du songer qu'on irait immédiatement là-bas…Souffla Sirius.

-On ne sait jamais, dit James, Peter à peut être raison, ce genre d'annonce met à peu les idées en vracs.

-Alors allez-y…Moi je dois aller vérifier un truc avant…

-Paddy, ton truc peut attendre, Remus est beaucoup plus important ! Réprimanda James. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et sans un moindre regard sortit du dortoir, James ne comprenant pas le comportement pas de son ami à moins que…Bien sûr, la salle sur demande, ne figurez pas sur la carte…Padfoot avait sûrement du y penser…James se traita d'imbécile en ayant accusé à tord son meilleur ami…

« On y va James ? Demanda Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Oui. »

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec la carte en main à travers les couloirs. Il était persuadé que Remus se trouvait là-bas…Il le sentait…Il arriva alors devant le portrait du septième étage, tout en passant trois devant, en pensant très fort à y trouver Remus…Une porte apparut alors sous ses yeux qu'il franchit…Il entra dans une pièce qu'il reconnut immédiatement, il ne s'était pas trompé…Remus était là…Il avança doucement, ces pas résonnant dans la pièce…Quand son regard fut attiré par une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même…Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement puis rejoignit son ami…

--------------------------------------------------------

_Moi sadique ?? De couper ainsi ? Ahaha, oui fière de l'être, nonnnn ne me tuez pas, sinon pas de suite, la semaine prochaine…Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je vous aime, mdr mdr,…Alors que va t-il se passer ?? Tel est la question…Qui avait deviné que c'était la mère de Remus qui allait mourir ?? C'était assez simple, j'avais laissé des indices, une seule personne, me l'a dit en commentaire et elle se reconnaîtra (Sirius et cie)…N'empêche on avance petit à petit…Sirius a enfin éjecté Mina, haha, la godiche…lol…_

**Prochain chapitre : Rejet d'une Etoile**.

A vos claviers…Je publie ce week end si vous êtes sage…

_Reviews please ?_


	10. Rejet D'une Etoile

**Chapitre Ecris D'avance :** 10,11

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 12

**Corrigé par :** Mounetteeeeee

**Lecteur, Lectrice**

Et voila le fameux chapitre qui pour certain vous attendiez avec une certaine impatience. J'espère seulement qu'il va vous plaire et c'est pour l'instant le plus long de toute la fic avec ces 4000 mots. Hum bref...J'aimerai remercier une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup pour son soutient, ces conseils et ces commentaires qui me font marrer...Tu t'es reconnue Hinata-Sky. Ma très chère et ancienne bêta, que j'adoreeeee !

Et j'aimerai rajouter qu'elle aussi c'est lancé, il y a quelque temps dans une histoire Sirius-Remus avec un univers alternatif...Une fic qui vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil assuré, vous ne le regretterez pas, en voici le titre : **Welcome to the Black parade**** » de Hinata Sky**. Franchement allez y, c'est une supebe fic avec une idée très originale, remplit d'humour, d'action, de suspens, bref...j'arrête mon petit coup de pub !

Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses...

_Katiel-Sama - Gwendolyn.Jedusor.Black - Not.a.Lapsus - SNT59 - Loulou2a - Melle Potter - Hinata Sky - Alberforth Dumbledore - Mucc - Eileen Ana - Shmi - and Louloute._

Merci à vous tous !! En espérant que cette suite vous plaise ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rejet d'une Etoile…**

Sirius avança doucement vers son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, les cheveux tombant devant son visage ravagé par les larmes versées. Cette vision provoqua chez le jeune Black un frisson. Jamais il n'avait vu Remus dans cet état…Il jeta un coup d'œil au tour de lui apercevant le mobilier pour la plupart détruit…Sirius grimaça rien qu'en pensant que les dégâts n'était dus qu'à Moony…Il avait laissé éclater sa colère et exprimer son désespoir…Il s'agenouilla au niveau du jeune Lupin qui n'avait apparemment pas senti sa présence…Fébrilement Padfoot tendit une main vers Remus. Plus précisément dans ses cheveux qu'il vint à caresser avec un regard bienveillant…Il était terriblement beau ainsi, on aurait dit d'un ange déchu…Sirius secoua alors la tête chassant ses idées, il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Remus ? Remus ? »

Le concerné ne remua pas d'un geste, Sirius fronça des sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui semblait dormir profondément…Peut être valait-il mieux qu'il le laisse ainsi...Le laisser loin de la réalité qui allait le frapper de nouveau et de plein fouet. Sirius laissa un doux soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres puis retira sa main. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Moony à son réveil…Apparemment il avait souhaité ne pas en avertir ses amis et rester seul avec ses idées noires…Il était si distant ces derniers temps avec eux et surtout _lui_…Comme s'il le fuyait comme la peste. Dire que tout ça était à cause de _lui_…James avait raison il était vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux bien avant…Le baiser…Sa relation avec Mina…Cet élan de jalousie envers Lily…Tout cela montrait des sentiments bien plus fort qu'une simple et réelle amitié…Sirius baissa alors ses yeux sur le visage de Remus…Sa bouche dont il avait tant rêvé ces dernières semaines…Il humidifia ses lèvres qui devinrent si sèches en les imaginant posées sur celles de son ami…Si appétissantes…Il pouvait encore se souvenir de toutes les sensations qu'il avait eu…Ces sensations qu'il n'avait eu avec aucune autre fille…Sans s'en rendre compte il descendit son visage vers celui de Remus…Quand il sentit une main entourée son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste…Il tourna ses yeux rencontrant les iris de son ami, l'observant avec une hargne et une douleur sans limite mettant mal à l'aise Sirius…

« Pourquoi ? Entendit-il dire par Moony.

-Pourquoi ? Je…Je ne comprends pas, avoua faiblement Sirius devant le regard pénétrant et déstabilisent de Remus. »

Une rage palpable envahit tout l'être de Moony, il ne comprenait pas, il se moquait de lui ou quoi ? S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'aurait de nouveau embrassé. Il avait sentit son regard pesant sur lui…Son souffle se rapprocher de sa bouche…Remus se releva et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux…Sirius se mit lui aussi debout mais au contraire de Remus, essaya de se rapprocher mais sans grand succès.

« Reste où tu es Sirius ! Siffla Remus dangereusement. Tu oses dire que tu ne comprends pas ! Mais à quoi joues-tu bon sang ? Tu aimes me faire souffrir ? Cela te fait plaisir ? Tu allais de nouveau m'embrasser si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ! Avoue-le ! Cria Remus en colère.

-Oui…Oui…J'avoue. Confia Sirius en baissant la tête énervant encore plus le jeune Lupin.

-Qu'aurais-tu fais après ? Tu m'aurais balancé à la figure que ce n'était qu'une _erreur _? C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une erreur ? Les filles ne te suffisent pas, tu veux tenter de nouvelles expériences, cracha Remus en pleine figure. N'as-tu donc aucun respect envers moi Sirius ? Envers mes _sentiments_ ? Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on utilise et qu'on jette ! Je ne suis pas _ton_ jouet ! »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en grand surpris devant les propos haineux et blessant qu'émettait son ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère…Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas reprocher quoi que se soit à Remus, ses propos étaient véritables enfin en partie…Il n'avait jamais cru faire autant de mal à son ami et cela lui déchirait le cœur…Maintenant, il savait, il connaissait les sentiments de Moony à son encontre…Le pire c'est qu'il avait peut être tout gâché…Sirius releva alors la tête et croisa le regard ambre et dur du jeune Lupin…

« Ecoute…Ecoute-moi Remus, je-je te jure, que je ne joue pas avec toi…J'ai- j'ai rompu avec Mina…Je…Je ne savais plus où j'en étais…

-C'est trop tard ! Déclara Remus, le mal est fait, ajouta t-il devant le regard douloureux de Sirius. Imagine ce que ça m'a fait en te voyant accrocher à cette…cette pimbêche, en te voyant coucher avec elle cet après-midi… »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres nerveusement tout en essayant d'avancer vers Remus qui l'en dissuada des yeux.

« Je sais, je me doute le mal que j'ai pu te faire, mais…je ne savais pas à ce moment là…Je…

-TU NE SAVAIS PAS ?? EST-CE QUE TU NE SAVAIS PAS CE QUE TU FAISAIS QUAND TU M'AS EMBRASSE CET ETE ?? Dit Remus dont sa colère éclata en pleine face du jeune Black qui ne savait plus quoi faire. TU SAVAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE TU FAISAIS ! C'EST TOI QUI M'A REJETE SIRIUS ! ET MAINTENANT TU VIENS ME VOIR EN DISANT QUE TU ES DESOLE ? C'EST TROP SIMPLE SIRIUS ! Trop simple…Murmura Remus en baissant le ton, vas-t-en…

-Remus…Tenta le jeune homme.

-VAS-T-EN ! SORS ! »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, trop blessé à l'intérieur de lui-même…Il jeta un dernier regard sur Remus qui avait détourné les yeux…Puis s'en alla en traînant les pieds, croyant que son ami le rappellerait…Mais rien…Il avait tout perdu par son unique faute…Par son imbécillité et ses idioties…Il avait une envie forte de craquer pour la première fois de sa vie, de pleurer…Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal…Seulement, il savait qu'il l'avait amplement mérité…Parce que ce qu'il endurait à cet instant même n'était que peu face à la souffrance de Remus…En refermant la porte il entendit alors quelque chose se briser violemment, il posa sa main sur la poignée pour y retourner, puis en entendant des sanglots étouffés, il partit le cœur lourd…Il aurait tellement voulu consoler Remus, le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'il était là avec lui…Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais…La tête basse, il rentra ainsi dans la salle commune et dortoir où l'attendaient James et Peter…

Ses deux amis, les Maraudeurs se levèrent aussitôt en voyant Sirius arrivait la mine désespérée…Il rencontra alors les yeux noisette de son meilleur ami qui comprit aussitôt qu'il avait retrouvé Remus mais que cela s'était mal passé. James soupira légèrement puis demanda à Peter s'il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de quoi manger un peu, profitant ainsi qu'ils soient seuls pour parler tranquillement…

« Alors ? Demanda Prong.

-Il est dans la salle sur demande. Répondit Sirius assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je m'en suis douté, ce que je veux dire, c'est comment ça s'est passé ?

-A ton avis ? Répliqua Padfoot excédé et en colère, mal évidemment, il m'en veut terriblement.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Rétorqua James, qu'il te saute dans les bras ? Voyons Paddy, je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé cet été, mais tu as agi comme, pardonne-moi de l'expression, un salaud.

-Je sais, pas besoin de me faire la morale. Dit Sirius furieux. Je m'en suis pris plein mon grade, tu pourrais me soutenir un peu ou me remonter le moral.

-Excuse-moi Sirius, mais la personne qui a le plus souffert pour l'instant c'est Remus ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il t'aimait Sirius, qu'est-ce tu as foutu, nom d'un chien, en te pendant au bras de cette greluche ? Tu voulais te prouver quoi à la fin ? Demanda James ne comprenant plus son ami.

-Je l'ai embrassé. Avoua Padfoot.

-Quoi ? Dit James étonné.

-J'ai embrassé Remus cet été…et…je l'ai un peu dragué…Répéta Sirius yeux dans les yeux. »

James se laissa tomber sur son lit derrière-lui complètement sonné par la nouvelle, il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était à ce point là. Sirius draguer Remus. Il comprenait mieux la réaction et le comportement de ses deux amis. Après quelques minutes de silence absolu, Sirius attendant avec nervosité la réaction de son compagnon de chambre et meilleur ami…

« Et ? Réussit à dire le jeune Potter, que s'est-il passé après que tu l'ais embrassé ?

-Cela ne te choque pas ? Demanda abasourdi Sirius.

-J'en ai l'air ? Rétorqua James, bon c'est certain ça surprend un peu au début, mais je ne vais pas pour autant te rejeter ou crier un dégoût que je n'ai pas. Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai failli…J'ai failli coucher avec lui.

-Tu as quoi ? Répéta James en s'étranglant à moitié avec sa salive. Faillit coucher avec lui ?

-Oui…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie, je te jure Prong, c'était si fusionnel et passionné, je n'avais qu'une seule idée, allez plus loin encore…puis on a été interrompu par un hibou…et j'ai dis, j'ai dis à Remus que c'était une erreur…

-QUOI ?? S'écria James ! Mais tu es con ma parole ! Tu as dis que c'était une erreur alors que c'est _toi_ qui a initié le baiser. Merlin, Paddy tu es un cas désespéré, imagine un peu ce qu'a pu ressentir Remus ?

-Mais je ne savais pas à ce moment là…

-La bonne excuse, tu l'as quand même embrassé…Tu devais savoir ce que tu faisais…Déclara James. Et Mina ? Que vient-elle faire dans toute cette histoire ?

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire…Enfin, je voulais me prouver que je n'étais pas attirée par Remus…Que j'aimais les filles…

-En couchant avec elle ? Est-ce si honteux pour toi d'aimer un homme ?

-Mais ce n'est pas complètement normal…Tenta Sirius en le regardant de façon interrogative.

-Normal ? Mais qu'est ce que la normalité Pad' ? Aimer une femme ? Personne ne le sait, la normalité n'a rien de prédéfini, l'important c'est toi et ton bonheur. Si tu te sens bien avec Remus, que tu éprouves des choses envers lui, alors fonce, peu importe l'avis des gens. On s'en fout bordel, c'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux ! Tu aimes Remus ? Questionna James en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je…je crois…

-Tu crois seulement ou tu en es sûr ?

-C'est la première fois que je ressens toutes ces choses en moi. La dernière fois quand j'ai vu Remus parler avec Lily…J'étais en colère…En colère qu'elle lui redonne le sourire alors que moi je n'y arrivais pas…

-Tu es jaloux ? S'amusa James en rigolant. Qui aurait cru le voir, Sirius Black jaloux d'une fille.

-Ouais, j'avoue j'étais jaloux d'Evans, ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de moi. Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe naissante.

-Oh, c'est bon Paddy, si on ne peut plus rire…Alors tu l'aimes ? »

Sirius hocha simplement de la tête répondant ainsi à la question de James qui fut ravit. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à réconcilier ces deux là et les mettre ensemble…

« Sinon, comment allait-il _lui_ ? Demanda James en prenant place à côté de Sirius.

-Mal, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi…Je crois que la mort de sa mère l'a bouleversé. Avoua Sirius en repensant à Moony et dans l'état qu'il était en partant de la salle sur demande.

-C'est normal, c'est le dernier membre de sa famille, sa mère était tout à ses yeux. Souffla James en soupirant. Je vais aller le voir, il n'est pas bon qu'il reste seul là-bas toute la nuit.

-Je le pense aussi et ça me rassurerait un peu. Confia Sirius en faisant un maigre sourire à son ami. »

James lança une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami Sirius qui semblait pensif. Il était heureux que celui, qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur, ait enfin trouvé une personne qu'il lui convienne. Ils feraient vraiment un beau couple, une fois ensemble. Unique en son genre. Néanmoins avant d'en arriver là, il fallait régler certains détails et pas de la moindre importance…Il redoutait la rancune de Remus qui était assez tenace et légitime. Après tout, sa réaction aurait été la même s'il avait vu Lily dans les bras d'un autre homme en sachant qu'elle lui avait donné de faux espoirs…Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas sinon il en aurait été malade de jalousie et colère. Puis la malchance tombait sur Moony en ce moment, la mort de sa mère était une véritable tragédie, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre…James lâcha un fin soupir entre ses lèvres puis se leva de la couchette, prévenant Sirius qui resta dans le dortoir, qu'il alla voir Remus. Alors qu'il sortit de la pièce, il croisa Peter avec un ravitaillement plein les bras. Il descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle commune pour se diriger vers le portrait de la grosse dame, quant au même moment il fut interrompu dans sa marche par une main se posant sur son épaule. James se retourna et vit alors la femme de ces rêves en face de lui, se mordillant les lèvres…Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune Potter qui pour la première fois de sa vie, agit normalement en face de la jeune Evans trop occupé par Remus.

« Que me veux-tu ? Demanda James intrigué.

-Hum, je voulais savoir où se trouvait Remus ? Je voulais lui demander quelque chose sur un devoir de…

-Ecoute Evans, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité, sache que Remus vient juste de perdre sa mère, alors tu reporteras à plus tard tes questions sur ton devoir ! Dit James en sortant de la salle commune, laissant pantoise la jeune rouquine dont il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour s'élancer à la poursuite du jeune Potter.

-Potter ? Attend ! Appela Lily en voyant le jeune homme continuer à marcher sans prêter attention à ses appels…Ja-James ! Cria la jeune Evans. »

Le concerné stoppa net sa marche, surpris qu'elle l'ait appelé par son nom, Merlin comme son prénom sonnait bien dans sa bouche. Il se retourna alors de nouveau vers la jeune Lily qui dit :

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Je ne savais pas pour, pour la mère de Remus. Une présence féminine est toujours bien dans ces moments là. Tu veux bien ? »

James réfléchit quelques instants, si elle l'accompagnait, elle découvrirait l'existence de la salle sur demande…Puis Sirius l'avait prévenu que cette même salle c'était transformé en une pièce de la cabane hurlante, montrant à quel point la douleur et la solitude de Remus…Elle risquait de poser des questions…Mais dans un sens elle n'avait pas tort, il n'était pas très doué pour consoler alors qu'une fille était toujours plus sensible pour ce genre de chose…

« D'accord, concéda le jeune Potter, mais tu ne poses aucune question en échange. »

La jeune Evans hocha la tête trop contente qu'il ait accepté. Elle le suivit alors à travers les couloirs et escaliers menant au septième étage, il passa trois fois devant un portrait au plus grand étonnement de la jeune Lily qui vit une porte apparaître, elle voulu poser une question, mais elle se souvint rapidement de l'accord passé entre elle et Potter. Ils entrèrent calmement dans une pièce sombre, délabré produisant la chair de poule à la jeune Evans. Elle l'avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit dans un de ses livres…Elle fronça des sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir, mais rien…Lily suivit alors docilement le jeune Potter qui trouva rapidement Remus assis dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées contre son torse et la tête enfouie…James s'avança doucement et l'appela :

« Remus ?

-Vas-t-en James, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Murmura le jeune garçon sans lever le visage.

-Je veux juste t'aider Rem's…Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul ainsi dans ces moments là, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au dortoir ? Proposa James.

-Non…Murmura le concerné, je ne veux pas voir Sirius…

-Je vois…Tu sais, James stoppa en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. »

Il rencontra le regard vert émeraude de la jeune Evans qui secoua la tête négativement et murmura « _Laisse-moi faire_ » se qu'il fit, non sans quelques hésitations. Il la vit alors approcher Remus et s'agenouiller en face de lui, à sa hauteur…Lily plaça une main sur sa joue et la descendit en dessous de son menton lui relevant ainsi son visage, croisant ses yeux bouffis et rougis par les pleurs. Ses yeux étaient si vides…Tant de tristesse…La jeune Evans se rapprocha un peu plus et caressa la joue de Remus avec son pouce et d'un regard bienveillant. Elle voyait que le jeune Lupin retenait au mieux ses larmes devant elle. Comme-ci il avait honte…

« Remus…Murmura t-elle. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, pleure…

-Elle me manque déjà…Ce n'est pas juste…Souffla t-il. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête et dit :

« Ta mère sera toujours avec toi, ici. Ajouta la jeune rouquine en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Elle sera toujours présente où que tu sois, Remus. Toujours… »

La jeune Evans enlaça alors Remus sa tête enfouie au niveau de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait son haut se mouiller progressivement par les larmes silencieuses que versait son ami. James ne cessait de regarder la jeune Evans et Moony tout en se disant qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il vit alors Lily tourner la tête vers lui et acquiescer, signifiant qu'elle avait la situation en main. Le jeune Potter pensa alors très fort à la salle commune de Gryffondor remplaçant ainsi la pièce sombre et lugubre de la cabane hurlante sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune Evans. James lui envoya un sourire auquel la jeune rouquine y répondit, puis décida de partir voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici…

Lily s'installa plus confortablement sur des coussins tout en continuant de réconforter le jeune Lupin et en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

James quant à lui, fut de retour très rapidement au dortoir où l'attendait Sirius. Celui-ci tournait en rond comme un lion en cage sous les yeux désespérés de Peter qui commençait à s'endormir sur place. Dès que le jeune Black vit son ami rentrer, il sauta directement sur James l'accablant de toutes les questions possibles…

« Tu as laissé Moony seul ? Comment va t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Est-ce…

-Padfoot, s'il te plait, stop, tu me donnes mal au crâne avec toutes tes questions. Moony n'est pas seul, il est avec Lily. Répondit James.

-Evans ? S'écria Sirius en s'étranglant à moitié. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là-bas ? On n'a pas besoin d'elle, j'aurais pu très bien consoler Remus moi aussi puis…

-Sirius…

-Puis je suis certain qu'elle va profiter de la situation…Je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille…Continuait le jeune black sans prêter attention aux appels de son ami.

-Sirius…

-Comment Moony peut tolérer sa présence et pas la mienne…

-Sirius ! Arrête ta crise de jalousie par pitié, supplia Prong en prenant place à côté de Peter qui regardait avec surprise ses amis.

-Crise de jalousie ? Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'insurgea Sirius en prenant une mine horrifiée.

-A peine, murmura James. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus est entre de bonnes mains. Et oui il t'en veut, pour l'instant il ne veut pas te voir… »

Sirius regarda un instant James, avant que son regard ne se brise et qu'il ne se laisse choir sur le lit, anéanti par la nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas cru que Remus lui en veuille à ce point. Mais quelle excuse avait-il après tout ? Aucune. Remus avait sûrement le droit de lui en vouloir, plus que tout au monde, avec toutes les crasses qui lui avait fait. Sirius soupira profondément…Il était vraiment crétin jusqu'au bout des doigts…Il avait tout gâché, néanmoins il ne baisserait pas les bras, même si cela devait prendre des jours ou des mois, il réussirait à récupérer au moins son amitié, pour le reste…Eh bien pour le reste, il improviserait…Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par la voix de Peter :

« Euh Sirius, pourquoi es-tu jaloux de Lily ? Parce que là, je suis un peu largué les amis…Pourquoi Moony t'en voudrait ? Demanda Peter en regardant alternativement James et Padfoot.

-C'est une longue histoire Wormtail…Une très longue histoire…Répondit simplement Sirius. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Peter, Sirius préféra raconter toute l'histoire avant que son ami ne le comprenne par lui-même…Après tout, pourquoi James saurait-il dans la confidence et pas Wormtail…Padfoot prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, ayant un peu peur de la réaction de Peter, même si s'était un Maraudeur…Les mots s'installèrent doucement dans le silence tortueux du dortoir, sous les yeux étonnés de Peter qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser…Padfoot avec Moony…Il se pinça alors la joue comme pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas…Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible…Sirius qui sortait avec tant de filles. Si une personne lui avait dit un jour que Padfoot éprouverait des sentiments pour un…garçon…et Remus d'autant plus, il lui aurait ri au nez…Incroyable était le mot juste à cette situation. Le pire c'est que Sirius était très sérieux tout comme James. Ce n'était vraiment pas une blague…

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que cela te dérange ou te choque Peter ? Je veux dire, je comprendrais enfin...Bafouilla gêné Sirius tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Eh, bien, je suis surtout étonné…Tu vois... Tu nous as tellement habitué à être avec des filles que…enfin, je pensais…

-Que je ne puisse pas aimer un homme.

-Oui. Répondit honnêtement Peter. Personnellement cela ne me dérange pas, tant que ça ne me concerne pas, rigola le jeune homme. Merci de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour m'en parler, confia Wormtail en souriant.

-Les Maraudeurs c'est à la vie à la mort. Déclara James en faisant une tape amicale dans le dos de Peter. »

Au même moment Remus s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur les jambes de la jeune Lily qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en surveillant son sommeil. Les prochains jours se prévoyaient riches en émotion et en événements…

-------------------------------------------------------

_Ce chapitre c'est le plus long de la fic, voilà Peter dans la confidence, vous allez me dire peut être, que vous n'auriez pas vu Peter réagir ainsi parce qu'il trahit les Maraudeurs, seulement pour l'instant je ne m'occupe pas de ça dans ma fic enfin presque pas lol, à cette époque Peter était ami avec James, Remus et Sirius, il faisait parti du groupe des Maraudeurs, il ne devait pas être si niais que ça…et Jkr nous l'a prouvé dans ces tomes…Il acceptait la condition de Remus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tant préjugé que ça…Si le choixpeau Magique l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il a jugé qu'il en avait les qualités…Voilà, ensuite pour le prochain chapitre, ça va être dur pour Sirius….Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont se mettre ensemble, la fin va être plus longue de prévu, 20 chapitres au lieu de 15…pour la suite…Au Week End prochain pour le chapitre_ : **Enterrement.**

_Reviews please ?_


	11. Enterrement

Chapitre écris d'avance : 11, 12, 13

Chapitre en Ecriture : 14

Corrigé par : Mounette,

**Lecteurs, Lectrices**

Hum, hum, je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre alors que j'en avais d'avance...Je suis désolé, j'ai fais une petite pause sur cette fic, je ne voulais pas la gâcher en allant trop vite et faire une fin en queue de poisson. Bref, j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic, j'ai écris le chapitre 13,j'aime avoir une certaine avance...

Sinon, ce chapitre est de transition, je me rends compte que le titre ne correspond pas tellement bien au chapitre, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un titre, mdr.

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses:**

_Not.a.Lapsus - SNT59 - Hermionarwen2000- Shmi - Eileen Ana - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Amaelle - Loulou2a - Alberforth Dumbledore and Lilywen._

Merci à vous de me laisser vos commentaires, merci de me lire, mercià ceux qui me rentrent dans leur favoris et alertes. Un grand merci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Eilis Lupin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Enterrement**

Le lendemain matin, tandis que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Remus commença à remuer dans son sommeil pour finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. Il grimaça en sentant une douleur assourdissante vriller ses tempes. Un mal de crâne venait de se loger. Il soupira profondément puis se releva tant bien que mal, quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi sur les genoux de la jeune Lily. La jeune fille était actuellement entrain de dormir, assise contre le mur, la tête penchant sur le côté. Merlin, elle était restée avec lui toute la nuit, dormant dans cette position aussi peu confortable. C'était bien du Lily tout craché, s'inquiétant plus pour les autres que pour elle-même. Un maigre sourire traversa les lèvres de Remus pour se faner aussi vite qu'une fleur au souvenir de sa mère morte…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Sa mère était morte. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit …Un mot qu'il venait à haïr…Pourquoi sa mère était-elle présente lors de l'attaque ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être restée chez elle ? Ses lèvres se remirent soudainement à trembler alors qu'une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque…Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait être fort…Il avait assez versé de larmes et cela ne ramènerait pas sa mère…Elle était morte et bientôt serait enterrée…Une boule s'installa dans sa gorge rien qu'à cette pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi faible ? Il aurait tellement voulu être fort, ne pas s'apitoyer, ne pas pleurer…Mais c'était impossible, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait sa mère…Il l'aimait et elle n'était plus là, pour le conseiller ou le consoler…Sa mère était tout à ses yeux. La vie était injuste et cruelle…

Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il rencontra des yeux émeraude remplis de compassion à son égard. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Lily pour tout le soutient qu'elle venait lui apporter. C'était vraiment une très bonne amie et il comprenait mieux l'amour et l'attachement que lui vouait James.

« Merci pour cette nuit. Je…Vraiment…Bafouilla Remus gêné.

-Ce n'est rien Remus, c'est tout à fait normal. Peut-être pourrions-nous rentrer à la salle commune de Gryffondor ? »

Le jeune Lupin releva la tête quelque peu déboussolé. Rentrer à la salle commune ? Il n'en avait pas tellement envie…Rentrer signifiait rencontrer et revoir Sirius…Affronter son regard…Il ne voulait pas le voir surtout après la dispute d'hier soir. Une dispute que Sirius méritait amplement mais qu'il regrettait aussi profondément…Il aurait tellement voulu avoir Padfoot auprès de lui à cet instant….Seulement c'était impossible, il était persuadé que Sirius se moquait de lui une nouvelle fois et lui, il ne voulait plus souffrir…Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Moony soupira tout en s'attirant le regard de la jeune Evans qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« Tu sais…James et tes amis s'inquiétaient véritablement pour toi, hier. Confia la jeune Lily étonnée par ses propres paroles qui défendaient les maraudeurs.

Décidément rien n'allait en ce moment, entre Remus qui perdait sa mère, elle qui commençait à défendre les Maraudeurs, puis qui appelait Potter par son prénom…Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Voyant le regard dépité de son jeune ami, Lily crut bon ajouter…

« La douleur s'apaisera avec le temps Remus, laisse le temps faire son effet…

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en ira ? Demanda t-il avec peu de certitude.

-Elle ne s'en ira pas, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Répondit la jeune Evans en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Fais-moi confiance, puis tu as tes amis, pour t'aider… »

Elle le sentit alors hocher la tête contre son épaule. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune rouquine qui se recula et effaça de son pouce l'unique larme qui coulait le long de la joue du garçon. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance et le contrôle de ses émotions puis offrit un maigre sourire à sa jeune amie. La jeune fille se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'ils sortaient sans un mot de plus de la salle sur demande, le jeune Lupin s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir menant à la salle commune. Lily se retourna et fronça des sourcils. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Remus dit :

« Je vais me rendre chez le directeur avant…Je… j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa Lily.

-Non, ça va aller, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, répondit Remus avant que Lily ne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Je t'assure que ça ira…Je reviens dans quelques heures. Dit Remus en partant à l'opposé de la jeune Evans. Celle-ci avait tendu un bras afin de l'arrêter mais finalement le laissa tomber le long de son corps, tout en soupirant. »

La jeune rouquine, se retourna, non sans un dernier regard vers la silhouette du jeune Lupin qui s'effaça au détour d'un couloir. Lily reprit alors sa route vers sa maison, s'attendant à recevoir la visite des Maraudeurs pour demander des nouvelles de leur ami. Elle espérait juste que Potter n'en profiterait pas pour la draguer encore une fois…Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver par moment, avec sa phrase incessante « _Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ » Et cette manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il la regardait. Remus avait beau dire et le défendre, tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui, n'était qu'arrogance. Sauf hier…Il était différent. Comme-ci, elle voyait un tout autre Potter…Un ami qui s'inquiétait et qui ferait tout pour ceux qu'il aime…Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné ! Elle s'était toujours demandée se qui liait Remus et les autres maraudeurs à ce point ? Sur quelle base s'était fondée cette amitié inébranlable…Elle avait vu hier à quel point cette amitié était forte entre-eux…Elle avait vu dans les yeux de Potter une détermination sans faille d'aider Remus…Il était sérieux et mature et cela l'avait rendu aux yeux de la jeune Evans terriblement beau. Lily s'arrêta alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait dire ? Que Potter était beau ? Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Potter restait un arrogant, petit crétin, prétentieux mais craquant…

_« Je suis devenue folle, bonne à envoyer pour sainte mangouste sans aucun doute. Potter beau, craquant…Non décidément rien ne va aujourd'hui, le monde ne tourne pas rond… » Pensa t-elle en reprenant sa marche tout en marmonnant._

Alors qu'elle franchissait enfin le portrait de la grosse dame, tout en se dirigeant vers son dortoir afin de se changer et terminer ses devoirs pour demain, elle fut interrompue dans la montée des escaliers par une main se posant sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit alors Black qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup de la nuit…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ? Demanda Lily.

-Avoir des nouvelles de Remus. Répondit-il simplement en essayant de garder son calme.

-Il est parti voir le directeur, il ne va pas revenir avant quelques heures m'a t-il dit, prononça la jeune Lily en reprenant sa route avant de se faire de nouveau arrêter. Qui y a t-il encore Black ?

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, siffla Sirius tandis que son regard s'intensifia, tu as passé la nuit avec lui, je veux savoir comment il va ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'il se porte ? Il a perdu sa mère ! Rappela Lily en le fusillant des yeux. Il ne va pas sauter de joie au plafond, alors oui il ne va pas très bien, mais avec du soutient, il ira bien. Il lui faut du temps. Maintenant lâche-moi, ajouta la jeune fille en enlevant la main de Sirius, pour monter dans sa chambre. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Black aussi possessif avec personne, elle qui l'avait toujours cru désinvolte sur tout. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Black n'avait pas dormi de la nuit…Se faisait-il du souci pour Remus ? Certainement…Néanmoins, cela faisait la deuxième fois, qu'il l'agressait verbalement…Comme-ci…Comme-ci il était jaloux. Lily éclata alors de rire devant son hypothèse à dormir debout. Black jaloux d'elle. Il y avait de quoi rire…Elle était complètement toquée aujourd'hui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit, lui fera le plus grand bien, elle était en pleine divagation. Tout en étant dans ses pensées la jeune Evans sortit quelques affaires de rechange puis s'en alla vers la salle de bain ne sachant pas que ses divagations étaient très proches de la vérité…

Pendant ce temps là, le jeune Lupin était debout face à la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La main levé, il s'apprêta à frapper avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'il n'entende la voix du directeur lui dire d'entrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Remus pénétra dans la pièce, apercevant le vieux sorcier en train de caresser son phénix. Il releva alors la tête et offrit un sourire au jeune homme qui se sentit plus rassuré au souvenir d'hier, quand il avait traité Dumbledore de menteur…

« Assis-toi Remus. »

Moony s'exécuta puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence, déclara :

« Je suis désolé, hier professeur, je…je ne voulais pas vous traiter de menteur, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Remus, dans ces moments-là, nos paroles dépassent souvent nos pensées. Assura Dumbledore en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Je suppose que tu es venu pour l'enterrement ?

-Oui…Répondit Remus la gorge nouée, je voulais… je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'il se déroulerait ?

-Demain, répondit Albus surprenant le jeune Lupin.

-De-demain, mais…

-Je me suis occupé de toutes les formalités Remus, ce genre de choses n'est pas fait pour un jeune adolescent. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta mère, mais n'oublie pas, les gens que nous aimons vivent toujours en nous…

-C'est ce que m'a dit Lily…Confia le jeune Lupin en hochant la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Miss Evans est une jeune fille très sensée et remplie de gentillesse. Déclara le directeur tout en caressant sa barbe. Il vaut mieux que je te donne une semaine de congé, le temps de t'en remettre un peu avant de ne reprendre les cours. Si tu veux, tu peux emmener un ami à toi, pour te tenir compagnie.

-C'est à dire que la pleine lune est pour cette fin de semaine et…

-Tu commences à ressentir les effets, avec la mauvaise nouvelle, le loup est plus agité. Déduisit le directeur.

-Oui…

-Cependant tes amis sont au courant de ta situation si je ne me trompe, et l'accepte pleinement. Tu devrais en parler avec eux, Remus. Un peu de soutient dans ces moments difficiles fait le plus grand bien. Il ne faut pas te renfermer ainsi sur toi-même…. »

Le jeune Lupin baissa le regard vers ses mains qui se tortillaient nerveusement, c'était plus fort que lui de s'isoler dans ces moments là. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit aussi…aussi désemparé…Il se sentait mis à nu…et le loup en lui n'arrangeait rien. Il sentait qu'à tout moment il pouvait laisser éclater sa colère et sa tristesse…La pleine lune se prévoyait terrible, il ne voulait pas que ses amis y assistent. Il risquait de leur faire du mal. Surtout à Padfoot avec toute la rancœur qu'il avait après lui…Le loup lui en voulait encore…

« J'irai seul, le départ est pour quand ?

-Cet après-midi. Un portoloin t'emmènera chez toi. Je passerais te prendre pour la cérémonie funèbre, demain. Tu préfères passer la pleine lune chez toi ou à la cabane hurlante ?

-Chez moi, répondit Remus sûr de lui.

-Bien, Répondit le directeur qui s'y attendait. Mme Pomfresh passera alors directement chez toi, le matin même, pour te donner les soins nécessaires, puis une fois que tu -auras récupéré, tu reviendras pour les cours. Je vais prévenir les professeurs. Je t'attends devant mon bureau à 15H00. »

Remus hocha de la tête puis se leva tout en remerciant le professeur Dumbledore et sortit du bureau, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour expliquer à ses amis. Qu'il retournerait chez lui, seul. James risquait de ne pas être d'accord avec sa décision, le laisser partir sans aide pour la semaine et la pleine lune…Seulement, il voulait se retrouver seul dans sa maison, la maison qui l'avait vu grandir aux côtés de sa mère, qu'il avait tant chérie…Une mère qui lui manquait beaucoup trop…Combien de temps lui faudrait –il pour que cette blessure cicatrise ? Lily lui avait dit, que le temps ferait son effet, mais à cet instant précis, le temps semblait beaucoup trop long aux yeux de Remus …Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur au fond de lui…Cette douleur insupportable. C'était dans ces instants là, qu'on avait terriblement envie de mourir pour ne plus rien sentir…Pour oublier sa peine et tout le reste… Que lui réservait donc encore la vie dans les jours, les mois ou les années prochaines ? Pris par un mauvais pressentiment, Remus secoua la tête chassant toutes ces idées sombres de son esprit. Il arriva alors plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans la salle commune déserte, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir, pour y préparer un sac de voyage. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, il y vit James, Sirius et Peter assis, le regard posé sur lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que la confrontation se ferait aussi vite… Lui qui avait pensé avoir un peu de répit, s'était raté. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança au milieu de la pièce, le silence était de mise…L'atmosphère froide et palpable. Remus ne put s'empêcher de déglutir passablement devant le regard que lui portait Sirius, un regard empli d'attention et de tristesse…

« On t'attendait. Dit James en rompant le silence pesant. Sirius a vu Lily. Elle lui a dit que tu étais parti voir le directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Je pars à 15h00 pour chez moi. Répondit Remus d'une morne et vide en se dirigeant vers son lit et y tirer sa grosse valise. Je ne reviens pas avant une semaine.

-Une semaine ! S'étrangla Peter, mais il y a la pleine lune, Rem's.

-Je sais. Dit-il simplement le regard baissé sur ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement en prenant des affaires. Je la passerais seul.

-Il en n'est pas question. Déclara fermement Sirius prenant de cours ses amis.

-Ah-oui ? Rétorqua Moony en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, je partirais seul chez moi ! Décréta Remus.

-Moi, je t'en empêcherais, répliqua Sirius tandis que James et Peter suivaient l'échange intensément. Je passerais la pleine lune avec toi. Je sais de quoi tu as peur…

-Monsieur je sais tous, déclara ironiquement Remus, par contre, tu ne connaissais pas la raison de ma colère envers toi ! Au fait, elle est où ta traînée ?

Sirius sentait la colère monter en lui. Il savait que Remus jouait avec ses nerfs, il le testait, il voulait le mettre à bout. Cependant Sirius n'entrerait pas dans son jeu ! Il savait que les jours précédent la pleine lune, le jeune Lupin pouvait être particulièrement agressif et exécrable. Sirius aimait ça, cela faisait partie de la personnalité de Remus qu'il laissait que peu entrevoir…Ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard, attendant que l'autre cède. Et contre toute attente se fut Remus qui détourna les yeux et soupira tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires dans un sac….Padfoot avança d'un pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Moony qui frémit en sentant la présence du jeune Black derrière-lui.

« Lâche-moi Sirius. Dit d'un ton las Remus, je ne veux pas de ton aide et encore moins de ta pitié. Garde là pour d'autre.

-Ecoute Remus…Tenta le jeune Black.

-Ecouter quoi ? Tes excuses ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Bien, puis après ? Tu recommenceras à courir après tes…

-Moony…Sirius a raison. Ne passe pas la pleine seul, le loup va être déchaîné, tu vas te faire du mal ! Déclara le jeune Potter plus sérieux que jamais. »

Bien sûr que Remus le savait et il ne cessait de se dire que cette douleur il la méritait peut-être…Puis la souffrance physique atténuerait celle qu'il avait tout au fond de son âme. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait et il voulait s'en persuader. Il s'arracha alors du bref contact avec celui qu'il aimait, referma son sac et sortit du dortoir sous les yeux ébahis des Maraudeurs qui n'avaient jamais vu Remus réagir ainsi…C'était pire que ne le pensait Sirius…Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le jeune Black se laissa choir sur son lit et s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête…Comment faire pour que Remus lui pardonne ? Il semblait si désespéré...Le voir dans cet état le rendait fou. Il voulait soulager sa peine, sa tristesse. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, sentir son odeur narguer ses narines…

« Tu crois qu'il me hait ? … Demanda faiblement Sirius à James qui l'observait.

-Non, il est juste malheureux. Répondit le jeune Potter. Il faut le comprendre. Il vient de perdre sa mère et puis… il a des sentiments pour toi, mais à l'impression que tu joues avec lui.

-Je m'y suis pris comme un manche à balais avec Remus.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Rigola faiblement James ainsi que Peter.

-Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, Paddy, je suis certain qu'au fond de lui, Remus souhaiterait avoir ta présence. Déclara Wormtail »

Sirius se remit alors en position assise sur sa couchette tandis que James regardait Peter, qui commençait à être gêné…

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal …

-Bien au contraire Peter, tu es un génie, déclara Sirius le sourire aux lèvres, en se levant pour prendre un sac et le remplir de quelques vêtements. »

Devant l'air incompris de ses amis, Sirius ajouta :

« Remus ne souhaite pas que je vienne, mais j'irais quand même, quelque soit son avis. Je vais le prendre au dépourvu au moment du départ et il ne pourra rien dire…

-Tu as intérêt de te bouger Paddy et qu'à votre retour vous soyez ensemble, sinon je m'en mêle, menaça James. »

Sirius hocha simplement de la tête, il était décidé à tout faire pour récupérer Moony. Cette fois-ci, il ne ferait rien qui puisse le blesser. Il prendrait les devants et lui ferait accepter ses sentiments, parce que maintenant il était certain d'une chose…Il aimait Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami. Il n'espérait qu'une chose désormais : que Remus devienne bientôt son futur amant…Seulement pour ça il n'y avait que l'avenir qui pourrait lui dire …Il ferait céder Remus et ses barrières. Il ferait tout pour qu'il soit de nouveau heureux, pour le voir sourire comme avant, pour entendre son rire qui le faisait tant frissonner, pour avoir ses regards rien que pour lui…Pourvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser…le faire sien. Sirius ne cessa de regarder l'heure du réveil qui semblait passer à une infinie lenteur…Puis finalement quand le moment fut venu, Sirius se leva encouragé par ses amis, le cœur battant. Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, il avait vu Remus positionné devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et il le rejoignit rapidement… Le jeune Black vit alors les deux sorciers prêt à partir quand il se mit à crier « _Attendez, je viens _», sous le sourire et les yeux malicieux du directeur, tandis que Remus ne semblait pas joyeux face à cette nouvelle…

« Eh, bien il était temps, Mr.Black. N'est-ce pas Remus ? »

Le jeune lupin marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles de Sirius qui ne perdit pas son sourire. Il allait passer une semaine avec Remus, _son_ loup, qu'il allait conquérir à n'importe quel prix…

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà un new chapitre en boite, un peu moins long que le précédent, normal c'est un chapitre transitoire…donc vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?? pour le prochain chapitre c'est enfin…enfin…enfin quoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai un trou de mémoire, j'ai mangé la commission lol, moi sadique mais nonnnn…je vous aime, mdr. La suite dans une semaine._

**Titre du chapitre : est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

A dans une semaine...


	12. Est ce que tu m'aimes

**Chapitre Ecris :** 12, 13, 14

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 15

**Corrigé par :** Mounette.

**Lecteurs, Lectrices**

Oui, vous n'êtes pas entrain de rever, ou d'avoir des hallucinations, pas encore en tous cas, lol. Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Désolé du retard que je mets à poster alors que les chapitres sont écris et corrigés mais avoir une avance, me rassure et me stress moins.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire...

**MERCI A VOUS POUR LES 100 REVIEWS ! J'en reviens toujours pas. **

**Merci à vous tous, qui me suivez régulièrement, de vos commentaires, lecture, vos mises en favoris ect...**

**Merci.**

Ce chapitre est à _rating M_ qui veut tout dire...

Merci à mes reviewers, revieweuses :

_Lilywen - Shmi - Alberforth Dumbledore - Gwendolyn.Jedusors.Black - Loulou2a and Eileen Ana - _

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que les deux jeunes Maraudeurs étaient arrivés au 8 rue Middle Lodge. Le professeur Dumbledore était reparti pratiquement aussitôt, laissant Sirius seul avec Remus. Celui-ci était monté directement à l'étage s'enfermant dans la chambre de sa mère au plus grand désespoir de Padfoot. Il était déchiré entre l'idée de laisser seul Moony avec sa noirceur ou aller le rejoindre…Seulement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il manquait cruellement de courage en cet instant. Il n'osait pas rentrer, pourtant il était là devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, entendant les sanglots étouffés de Remus… Il voulait tellement réconforter son ami et en même temps le fuir par peur de se faire rejeter à nouveau…Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment agir…Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, il devait laisser parler son cœur, montrer à Remus qu'il était sincère avec lui…Qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur et non son malheur…Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, il entra dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il vit alors Remus assis par-terre contre le lit de sa mère, la tête enfouit dans un de ces oreillers. Il devait sans aucun doute sentir l'odeur de Selena…Sirius ne cessait de se dire que de retourner dans cette maison n'était qu'une simple et mauvaise idée. Remus devait sentir la présence de sa mère, son effluve partout en ces murs, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il irait mieux, bien au contraire… Sirius s'approcha du lit, apparemment soit Remus ne l'avait pas entendu – ce qui l'étonnait un peu – soit il l'ignorait de nouveau ou alors peut être qu'il attendait quelque chose de sa part…Le jeune Black avança encore un peu, avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de Moony qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Le silence était total dans la chambre, Padfoot tendit alors une main vers l'épaule de Remus, qui sursauta au contact… S'attendant à une réplique cinglante du jeune Lupin, il resta un peu sur ses gardes, mais rien, le silence le plus absolu…Sirius fronça des sourcils devant le manque de réaction de son ami. Il préférait encore quand il l'envoyait balader au moins il avait son attention. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité environnante. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et lui arracha l'oreiller des mains, le balançant à travers la pièce. Aussitôt il croisa le regard ambré de Remus qui était plus morne que jamais, néanmoins ses traits se crispèrent rapidement signe de colère…

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille à la fin ! Cria le jeune Lupin. Est-ce trop difficile à concevoir pour toi, que j'ai besoin d'être seul ! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer, à ce que sache !

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser ainsi, on est ami aux dernières nouvelles !

-C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi. Répliqua Remus le ton amer. »

Sirius se prit de plein fouet ces paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de toute sa vie. Il se demanda durant un cours instant si James ne s'était pas trompé en disant que Remus ne le haïssait pas…Il en doutait fortement…Est-ce qu'il avait véritablement brisé avec sa stupidité, cette amitié qui les liés l'un à l'autre? Ou est-ce que c'était la douleur qui lui faisait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ? Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Moony tout le secouant comme un prunier :

« Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles. On est _ami_ et on le restera quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que le mot Maraudeur ne signifie donc plus rien pour toi ? Tu deviens franchement idiot Remus !

-Laisse-moi…Murmura le concerné.

-Non, pour t'apitoyer encore un peu plus, pas question ! Répondit Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il se reçut alors un regard noir de la part du Loup-Garou, tandis que ses yeux semblaient se rétrécirent dangereusement.

« Je suis en droit de m'apitoyer si je veux. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je suis encore chez-moi ici, alors je te prie de sortir ! Dégage ! S'exclama le jeune Lupin avec hargne. »

Le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement face aux mots prononcés par Remus. Il observa une dernière fois son ami qui semblait déterminé plus que jamais. Padfoot se leva, la mine déconfite tout en se dirigeant vers la porte puis dit :

« Crois ce que tu veux Rem's, mais moi, je tiens beaucoup à toi…Souffla-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. »

Moony qui fixait toujours la porte tout en se mordillant les lèvres, serra de toutes ses forces ses poings. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à lui, mais comme un simple _ami_…Alors pourquoi lui avait-il semblé que la voix de Sirius s'était comme brisée en disant ses simples mots ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait ? Il resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y enfouissant sa tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps…Est-ce que la douleur était encore si présente en lui, au point de l'aveugler sur la sincérité de Sirius ? Pourquoi était-il venu avec lui, ici, alors qu'il lui avait formellement interdit ? Etait-ce pour lui prouver quelque chose ? Si seulement sa mère était encore là, elle aurait pu l'aider à mieux comprendre la situation… Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami…Remus soupira profondément, essuyant ses joues baignées par ses larmes. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir été si agressif avec Sirius. Néanmoins n'avait-il pas mérité cette souffrance lui aussi ? Moony voulait qu'il connaisse cette douleur indéfinissable qui nous empoisonnait la vie.

**« Ne crois-tu pas que lui non plus n'a pas assez souffert ? Il est sorti avec cette fille uniquement parce qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments…Mets-toi à sa place, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »**

Qu'aurait-il fait ?…Il ne savait pas trop, mais il ne serait sûrement pas jeté dans les bras de la première fille…

**« Seulement Sirius n'est pas toi, il réagit différemment ! Il a agi sur un simple coup de tête sans penser à te faire du mal … »**

Le gros défaut de Sirius, il ne pensait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Une véritable tête brûlée.

**« Tu vois, pardonne-lui, écoute-le… »**

Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à lui pardonner. Néanmoins il pouvait toujours l'écouter. Ensuite, eh bien, ensuite il aviserait sur place…Le jeune Lupin ferma alors doucement ses yeux sur cette bonne résolution, pour l'instant il voulait juste dormir un peu…Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius tournait en rond dans le salon, comme un lion dans une cage. Il fallait que Remus lui pardonne, qu'il comprenne…Seulement c'était une véritable tête de mule quand il le voulait ! Si cela continuait, il allait le ligoter sur une chaise pour le forcer à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ! Demain c'était l'enterrement, il tenterait de nouveau sa chance et s'il l'envoyait balader comme les autres fois… il emploierait les grands moyens. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, il voulait Remus et il l'aurait ! Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il arriverait à faire accepter à Moony qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non pour profiter de lui. Sirius se laissa alors choir dans le fauteuil en face de la télé, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu cet été…De très bons souvenirs, si on lui avait dit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Selena, il aurait ri au nez de la personne…Quelle triste réalité. Et dire qu'elle était morte à cause de sorciers tels que ses parents. Des monstres. Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'étreinte qu'il avait eu avec la mère de Remus…Une étreinte si maternelle et chaleureuse…Il aurait tellement voulu la revoir…Et sans que Sirius ne puisse se retenir, des larmes brouillèrent sa vue, roulant sur ses joues…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que se soient les meilleurs qui partent toujours en premier ? _« Il faut laisser son cœur parler… »_ Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Maraudeurs aux paroles que lui avait dit Selena…A croire que la mère de Remus avait deviné tout depuis le début…C'était incontestablement une femme formidable et une mère aimante…Une sorcière qui ne méritait par de mourir aussi jeune et finir sa vie ainsi…Une innocente qui avait payé de sa vie, la folie d'un mage dangereux…Une rage sans nom envahit Sirius et il se promit qu'un jour il la vengerait…Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, c'était à lui de prendre soin de Remus comme il le méritait… Il fallait avouer qu'il avait plus que hâte de faire attention à _son_ loup…Vivement qu'il puisse l'embrasser de nouveau et de le tenir dans ses bras…Ce qui ne serait tarder…

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Sirius ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il était courbaturé de partout. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil dans une position peu confortable. Il remarqua alors, qu'il avait une couverture sur lui…Un fin sourire effleura les lèvres de Padfoot à l'idée que ce soit Remus qu'il l'ait mise…peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu…Tout en s'étirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où se dégageait une bonne odeur de toast grillé et de café. Il vit alors Moony attablé en train de boire un bol de chocolat. Il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, prouvant à quel point il n'avait pas du si bien dormir cette nuit. Sirius s'installa silencieusement, sous le regard furtif de Remus…Le reste de la matinée se déroula silencieusement. Le temps était gris et froid dehors représentant si bien le moral des deux maraudeurs qui se préparaient pour l'enterrement…Finalement comme promis, le professeur Dumbledore vint les chercher…Au grand étonnement de Sirius, il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus de monde que ça, il s'était lourdement trompé…Durant toute la cérémonie, il ne cessa d'observer Remus qui palissait à vu d'œil et semblait défaillir à tout moment…Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de cérémonie qui lui foutait toujours la chair de poule. Une atmosphère si sombre, si triste…Puis ce silence infernal, à part le vent qui soufflait fortement…Une fois le cercueil en terre, Remus déposa une rose blanche, murmurant un « _au revoir_ », à peine audible. Comme-ci il était sur le point de craquer. Se retenant à grande peine de pleurer de nouveau, Remus ravala ses sanglots, inspirant profondément pour garder au mieux le control de lui. Ils laissèrent quelques minutes à Moony pour se recueillir avant de partir de nouveau vers la maison de son enfance. Un retour qui se fit plus monotone que jamais. Dumbledore parla quelques minutes avec Remus de la pleine lune lui montrant une nouvelle fois son soutient avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Sirius se retrouva alors seul avec Moony dans le salon. Ils se regardaient tous les deux droit dans les yeux. Croyant que cette fois-ci, c'était enfin le bon moment, le jeune Black s'avança, seulement Remus tourna aussitôt la tête et monta à l'étage. Ne se laissant pas décourager, Sirius le suivit non pas vers la chambre de sa mère, mais vers sa propre chambre…Le Maraudeur fronça alors des sourcils en entrant calmement dans la pièce qui lui renvoya aussitôt le fameux baiser qu'il avait échangé il y a quelques mois maintenant…Remus était accoudé à la fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut lui le premier à engager la conversation avec Sirius :

« J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, revenir durant les vacances d'été, non seulement pour revoir ma mère, mais aussi…mais aussi pourvoir revivre ces moments avec toi. Avoua le jeune Lupin en se retournant vers Sirius qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Je…J'aimerai comprendre Sirius…Pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Ce baiser, me draguer, sortir avec Mina, m'ignorer…Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus avide d'avoir la réponse mais l'appréhendant aussi.

-Tu te souviens, c'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés, dit Sirius, j'en avais tellement rêvé depuis des jours, des semaines…Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je pensais que… que c'était mes hormones qui me jouaient un tour…Puis, je ne cessais de penser à toi…De pouvoir te…enfin…Et finalement je t'ai embrassé. J'ai aimé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotions lorsque j'embrassais une fille…

-Mais tu m'as repoussé en disant que c'était une erreur, murmura douloureusement Remus, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… je te jure Remus que je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi…ça me dépassait…et en même temps c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sois près de toi, que je t'aguiche…Je ne voulais pas, ou plutôt ne pensais pas te faire du mal à ce point Moony. J'ai agi comme un idiot, tu as raison, quand je suis sorti avec Parker, je voulais me prouver que j'aimais toujours autant les filles… »

Le jeune Lupin pencha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, l'air interrogateur…

« Te prouver, répéta t-il incrédule, est-ce honteux pour toi, de… de m'aimer ?

-NON ! Répliqua vivement Sirius, je n'ai pas honte de toi, crois le ou pas Remus, je t'aime comme tu es, c'est juste que nous sommes deux hommes et enfin, avoue que ce n'est pas fréquent ! Ajouta t-il en s'avançant vers Moony qui baissa la tête.

-Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'y ai pensé. Tu crois que c'est mal ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre ? Questionna maladroitement Remus.

-Non, affirma Padfoot, ce n'est pas mal. Peu importe le sexe de la personne, l'âge ou ce qu'elle est. Le plus important c'est les sentiments. C'est ce qui prime en premier. Et si nous sommes heureux ainsi alors tentons notre chance…C'est notre vie, cela nous regarde. Prononça Sirius en étant face à face à celui qu'il aimait.

-Est-est ce que tu m'aimes ? Bafouilla Remus le rouge aux joues. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius qui passa une main sous le menton de Remus, pour lui relever la tête. Il rencontra ses yeux ambre qui l'envoûtaient à en perdre la raison et tout bon sens de la réalité. Puis doucement il se pencha vers son visage, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains glisser le long de son corps pour s'arrêter au niveau des hanches, le collant contre lui. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout l'être de Remus, en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire…Puis comme une demande silencieuse, il passa sa langue sur le rebord de ses lèvres qu'il humidifia sous le regard de Sirius qui s'enflamma d'un désir ardent. Padfoot s'empara de la bouche de son compagnon, tout en arrachant un gémissement plaintif chez Remus qui se frotta contre lui, positionnant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins…Merlin c'était si bon, il en avait tellement rêvé…Il sentit alors la langue de Sirius caresser ses lèvres boursouflées qui s'ouvrirent lentement…Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent charnellement avec frénésie et ardeur. Un brasier les consumait de l'intérieur…Seuls les soupirs et les gémissements venaient à rompre le silence. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en chaude, torride. Les gestes se mêlaient sensuellement, voluptueusement…Leurs corps se frottaient lascivement quémandant plus et encore plus…Sirius goûtait, dévorait la bouche de Remus qui sentait son cœur battre à une telle vitesse, qu'il avait l'impression très nette qu'il allait sortir ou exploser dans les minutes qui suivaient…Les mains et les doigts habiles de Sirius passèrent doucement sous le pull de Remus qui soupira fortement contre la bouche de son amant qui abhorrait un sourire fier face aux réactions qu'il provoquait chez son compagnon…Il rompit alors le baiser, déposant ses lèvres tout le long de la gorge de Moony qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Puis il remonta vers son oreille tout en lui murmurant « J_e t'aime_ ». Un « _je t'aime »_ qui fit frémir d'envie le Loup-Garou. Un « _je t'aime_ » qui fit céder ses barrières, les unes après les autres et pour une fois dans sa vie…il allait oublier tous ses principes. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius, dont il sentait les mains remonter et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant cambrer et gémir contre lui…La respiration haletante et saccadée, les joues rouges et les cheveux en batailles, Remus était la tentation même… Sirius se passa la langue sur les lèvres tel un prédateur, les yeux luisant d'envie…Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux…Moony poussa Sirius sur le lit derrière lui, le chevauchant tout en le dégustant des yeux…Son cœur battait à la chamade et il sentait une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir descendant irrémédiablement vers son anatomie…Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard de son amant qui avait placé ses mains autour de taille, le reversant sous lui.

« Désolé, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui tient les rênes, dit Sirius en embrassant sauvagement Remus qui souleva inconsciemment son bassin pour se frotter érotiquement à Padfoot qui émit un grognement. »

Les mains chaudes de Sirius se faufilèrent sous le pull de Remus, caressant son torse tandis que les mains de Moony parcouraient les cheveux de son amant accentuant la pression du baiser…Le pull vola très rapidement au bout du lit. Il se retrouvant alors torse nu devant Sirius qui laissait vagabonder ses doigts sur les fines cicatrices provoquaient par la pleine lune. Le jeune Lupin se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le regard gourmand de Padfoot…Il était gêné de son corps qu'il trouvait loin d'être beau avec toutes ces marques affreuses…Cependant Sirius en pensait tout le contraire. Elles le rendaient encore plus sexy à ses yeux, ce qui le rassura quelque peu…L'animagus déposa des baisers humides sur son torse, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur ses tétons. Roulant sa langue autour pour les faire durcir, les mordillant, les suçant, arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Remus, qui se sentait partir vers d'autre horizon…Sirius quant à lui prenait un véritable plaisir à faire subir ce traitement à celui qu'il aimait. L'entendre gémir sous lui, lui provoquait d'incroyables frissons et il put sentir son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré…

« Siriusss…dit Remus en fermant les yeux.

-Merlin, tu me rends fou, prononça le concerné en entendant son nom rouler sous la langue de son compagnon. »

Doucement Sirius descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son bas ventre, s'attaquant à la ceinture de Remus, puis batailla avec le pantalon pour l'enlever. Une fois fait, Padfoot pu admirer tout l'effet qu'il avait produit chez Moony. Une bosse enfermée sous le boxer de Remus qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main s'infiltrer vers son intimité et s'enrouler autour de son membre gorgé de sang. Sirius produisit alors des mouvements de va et vient, tout en regardant Remus, la bouche grande ouverte, gémir, crier son nom, lui demandant de continuer, faisant tourner la tête à l'animagus qui se sentait lui aussi proche de la délivrance. Il stoppa alors son action, arrachant un léger grognement de son amant, puis s'installa entre les jambes de Moony, totalement nu devant son compagnon, qui releva la tête. Sirius avait le sourire aux lèvres qu'il léchait avec appétit – geste typiquement canin - et sans prévenir le jeune homme, il engloutit le membre de Remus qui gémit encore plus…Les yeux fermés, il l'avait l'impression d'atteindre le paradis avant l'heure, il lâcha alors un « _Oh Oui_ ! » sans pouvoir se contrôler sous les assauts de la langue de Padfoot qui se faisait gourmande, léchant chaque millimètre de peau, s'imprégnant du goût dans sa bouche, de la saveur d'un Moony ne cessant de se dire qu'il allait mourir sur place…Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit l'orgasme venir, sous l'œil plus que satisfait de Sirius qui lécha son nectar avec délectation. Il remonta alors vers Remus qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration correctement, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Une pellicule de sueur c'était déposée sur son torse, brillant à la lumière du jour…Merlin il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, le faire sien, néanmoins il préférait y aller doucement et profiter de ces moments intimes avec Remus au maximum. Moony ouvrit alors les yeux sur Sirius qui souriait de façon narquoise tout en caressant son torse…

« Merlin, Sirius c'était…

-Bon, excellent, orgasmique… »

Moony le frappa alors à l'arrière du crâne tout en abordant une moue moqueuse.

« Espèce de vantard.

-Mais tu m'aimes ainsi…murmura Sirius en s'approchant de ses lèvres. »

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il aimait Sirius ainsi. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être et rien, ni personne ne pourrait le séparer de lui…A moins que l'avenir en décide autrement…Remus embrassa de nouveau son petit ami et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Il se finit bien, non ? Hum, instant très torride, fait chaud d'un seul coup dans la pièce lol, on se demande pourquoi, lol, bon j'espère que cela vous aura plu, que ce n'est pas trop guimauve, ni vulgaire, ni, enfin bref, que ce moment intime vous aura plu., et voilà Sirius et Remus enfin ensembles…Merci qui ?? Merci, moiiii mdr, (je m'envoie des fleurs lol), bref que va t-il se passer maintenant ? ahaha toute la question…hey bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre…Il en reste 7 avant la fin…_

_Merci de votre lecture, commentaires please ?? _

_Bisous Elise._


	13. Confidences

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 16

**Chapitre Ecris d'avance :** 13, 14, 15

**Corrigé par :** Mounette

**Lecteurs, Lectrices**

Aie, aie, je sens d'ici les regards noirs, je suis désolé ?? non ? ça ne marche pas ? Au secourss pas les tomatesssss !

Oki, oki, reprenons notre sérieux, je suis désolé, de cette publication tardive...gloups, en sachant en plus que j'ai des chapitres d'avances, aie.

Merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses :

_Shmi - Loulou2a - Eilenn Ana - Lilywen - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - STN59 - Albertforth Dumbledore_

Merci à vous tous ! Désolé pour le retard ! La Fanfiction est bientôt finis en écriture !

Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements et Merci de répondre au **sondage à la fin du chapitre**...

**Eilis Lupin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Douleur de l'autre…**

La nuit était tombée rapidement en ce début novembre. Les lumières des réverbères éclairaient légèrement la chambre de Remus. Ce dernier dormant profondément sous ses draps dans les bras d'un autre garçon qui n'était autre que Sirius. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis leur réconciliation, Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux ces derniers jours qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait évoluer durant les jours, mois ou années prochaines, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : être dans les bras de son compagnon pour une éternité de siècle à venir. Il se sentait vivre avec Sirius, en sécurité et bien au plus profond de son être…Seulement il y avait toujours cette peur qui régnait au fond de lui, de le perdre une nouvelle fois, il avait tout simplement peur de l'avenir. Le destin lui avait déjà pris ses parents, une partie de sa vie, il ne voulait pas perdre les derniers membres auquel il tenait le plus ! En l'occurrence, Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs. Cependant Padfoot lui avait fait la promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour lui mais qu'était une promesse face au futur qui les attendait ? Rien…

Moony remua alors un peu dans son sommeil qui se fit plus agité. Les doigts crispés autour des draps, la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Il bougea s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Sirius qui émit un léger grognement, il ouvrit avec grande difficulté les yeux pour finalement voir Remus se relever rapidement. Assis dans le lit, la tête basse. Sirius repoussa les draps et mit un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami qui sursauta. Le silence était total dans la pièce mais il était malheureusement rompu par des sanglots étouffés que Padfoot entendit instantanément. Il se rapprocha de Moony dont les épaules tressautaient de temps à autre. Le jeune Black comprit alors qu'il avait du faire un mauvais rêve sûrement sur sa mère morte. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Consoler les personnes n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il faisait tout de travers à chaque fois. Maladroitement, il serra Remus contre lui et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. N'était-ce pas son rôle après tout ? Lui qui avait clamé haut et fort quelques jours plutôt que ça le répugnait de ne pas pouvoir apporter réconfort à Moony ! Maintenant il était en position de le faire et au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Sirius se surprit à aimer ce rôle. Il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de Remus puis les remonta dans une douce friction, pour finalement l'allongeait de nouveau dans le lit à côté de lui… Padfoot dégagea quelques mèches tombant devant le visage baigné de larmes de Remus …Cette vision le mortifia, avec cet après-midi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à rire, à parler, il en avait pratiquement oublié la peine et la douleur de celui-ci pour Selena…

Néanmoins Sirius avait remarqué que Remus semblait en faire un sujet tabou, dès qu'on se mettait à lui parler de sa mère ou encore le pousser à se confier, il se braquait…Que pouvait-il faire ? Apparemment il ne voulait pas en discuter et pourtant Sirius supposait que cela lui ferait un bien énorme…

Il y avait plusieurs choses à mettre au point entre eux, comme sa relation avec Mina, son amour pour lui, leur relation, la confiance et un autre sujet qui hérissait déjà les cheveux de Padfoot. Il était persuadé que Remus en viendrait un jour ou l'autre à vouloir des explications sur le pourquoi ou le comment de ce qu'il s'était passé cet été…Tout comme Moony lui aussi avait un sujet tabou et c'était _sa famille. _Il n'aimait pas en parler. Il aurait tellement voulu naître dans une autre lignée que celle des Black et leurs saletés de manies de sang pur. Sirius se retint de renifler de mépris envers ceux qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs…Il secoua alors la tête, chassant ces idées de son esprit et reposa son attention sur Remus qu'il tenait calé dans ses bras, contre lui. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur…Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé depuis cet été, voire plus longtemps ? Des milliers de fois et aujourd'hui son rêve venait enfin de se réaliser. Il se jurait intérieurement, de ne jamais briser ce bonheur…Il vit alors que Remus s'était de nouveau endormi. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et doucement, Morphée vint l'accueillir lui aussi à bras ouvert…

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour se levait sur Middle Lodge, Sirius remua légèrement, les narines narguées par une bonne odeur de petit déjeuné. Son ventre cria famine et inconsciemment, il tapa sa main à côté de lui, cherchant une présence qu'il ne trouva pas…Il ouvrit un œil puis deux et fixa le réveil en face de lui indiquant 9h00 du matin. Padfoot se retourna alors tout en grognant comme quoi ce n'était pas une heure pour se réveiller. Il prit l'oreiller de Remus et se le mit par-dessus sa tête, en espérant se rendormir rapidement mais en vain. Il soupira profondément, Remus ne pouvait donc pas rester au lit pour profiter un tant soit peu de ces heures de sommeil qui leurs étaient offertes ? Désespérant de devoir se lever, il entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier se dirigeant vers la chambre, dans un ultime effort il se retourna et vit Moony portant un T-Shirt et un pantalon de pyjama avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Alors gros dormeur, enfin réveillé ! Dit Remus le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'est _que_ 9h00 du matin ! Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ? Déclara Sirius en prenant le plateau des mains du jeune Lupin pour qu'il puisse s'installer à ses côtés.

-Non, mais j'avais un ronfleur à côté de moi. »

Sirius qui venait juste d'entamer son café faillit s'étrangler avec et se tourna vers Remus qui avait une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres devant la mine horrifiée de celui-ci.

« Moi, je ronfle ?? S'insurgea Padfoot, tu es bien certain que c'est de moi dont tu parles ?

-Hum, tu ronfles un peu _mon_ cher Paddy. Répondit Remus en prenant une tartine beurrée.

-Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

-Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, non. Ne fais pas cette tête Sirius, ce n'est pas si grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. J'imagine la tête de tes _adorables_ groupies en entendant que leur idole si parfaite, ronfle. Ça casse un peu le mythe non ? Dit légèrement amer Moony.

- Un peu plus et je serais amené à croire que tu es tout simplement _jaloux_, de mes _adorables_ groupies. Prononça Sirius en voyant Remus se renfrogner. Oh, allez Moony, tu sais qu'il n'y a que _toi_, les autres ne sont rien.

- Même Mina ? Murmura t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Encore plus _elle_, Rem's. Répondit sérieusement Padfoot en arrachant un maigre sourire à son compagnon. »

Sirius se pencha alors vers Remus qui ne se déroba pas au baiser que quémanda son amant. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans une passion dévorante et sensuelle, arrachant un bref soupir à Padfoot. Sirius posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Moony pour mieux approfondir le baiser et sentir sa chaleur contre lui…Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Remus paupières closes, le rouge aux joues, les cheveux dans le désordre, il n'était qu'un ange déchu aux yeux du jeune Black. Mais quel ange, véritablement beau et sexy…Il fut surpris en sentant la langue mutine de son partenaire caresser sa lèvre inférieure, puis mordiller, suçoter dans une douce torture, lui décrochant des soupirs. Remus demanda alors le passage vers l'antre du paradis, enroulant sa langue à celle de son compagnon, arrachant un léger gémissement à Sirius… Sensuellement, charnellement et voluptueusement leurs langues s'entremêlèrent en un désir ardent et fiévreux. Leurs mains les accompagnèrent dans la danse endiablée avec frénésie et érotisme… Au bout de quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux…

« Je t'aime Sirius. Déclara faiblement Moony en caressant son dos. »

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du concerné qui embrassa furtivement les lèvres de son compagnon tout en murmurant « _moi aussi_ ». Sirius avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il tenait Remus contre lui, qu'il l'avait embrassé et voire plus hier, le rendant euphorique au point de vouloir crier sur tous les toits son amour pour lui…De sauter, de danser, son cœur battant à tout rompre quand il sentait la bouche de Moony contre la sienne, ou son corps tout en entier contre le sien… Il était heureux d'être ici avec _lui_, d'une parce qu'il s'était enfin réconcilié avec Remus, même si celui-ci semblait toujours un peu méfiant, et de deux, il savait qu'à Poudlard, il faudrait prendre des précautions afin de cacher leur relation et cela ne serait pas simple pour eux deux…Au moins ici, ils étaient tranquilles, pouvant réellement vivre leur amour. Mais une fois de retour au château tout cela allait se compliquer. Néanmoins Sirius était sûr d'une chose : il pourrait compter sur le soutient de ses amis et c'était déjà énorme.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Interrogea le jeune Black.

- Je ne sais pas trop, la pleine lune approche et je suis un peu sur les nerfs ainsi qu'un brin fatigué. J'aurais aimé, enfin j'aurais quand même aimé ranger les affaires de – de ma mère. »

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension alors que Remus venait de baisser la tête retournant à son petit-déjeuné sous les regards désespérés de Padfoot. Il se renfermait de nouveau…

« Et la maison que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai bien envie de la garder, tous mes souvenirs y sont mais je sais aussi que j'aurai besoin de cet argent pour après Poudlard. Répondit Remus en plein dans ses pensées.

- Mais, ta mère devait avoir un peu de sous de côté, prévenante comme elle était…Tu n'es pas obligé de la vendre…Tenta Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tu ne comprends pas, déclara t-il en tournant la tête vers son petit-ami, je suis un Loup-Garou Sirius ! Une fois les études de Poudlard finies, je ne pourrais pas envisager de continuer quoi que se soit au contraire de toi et James, voire même Peter.

- Tu es super bon dans les études Rem's, avec les notes que tu vas avoir aux Aspics, personne ne pourra te refuser !

- Bien sûr que si ! Les écoles verront seulement ma condition et non mes notes ! Pour le travail se sera pareil Pad's ! Nous n'avons le droit à rien ! S'exclama Remus contenant au mieux sa colère.

- Mais Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore a déjà été bien assez bon de m'offrir une place dans son école et vois comment je le remercie…Vous êtes devenus Animagus illégalement pour moi ! Je passe la plupart des pleines lunes dans la forêt interdite, alors que le corps professoral pense que je reste bien sagement dans la cabane hurlante…S'il venait à arriver quelque chose de grave se serait le professeur Dumbledore qui subirait les conséquences ! Déclara avec véhémence Moony.

- Mais on est là, il n'y aucun risque ! Le rassura Sirius.

- Comme la fois où Snape s'était rendu vers la cabane hurlante ? Dit sarcastiquement Lupin. »

Padfoot soupira profondément tout en baissant la tête devant les paroles émises et tellement vraies. Remus avait raison. Ce jour là, il avait agi comme un crétin et de façon immature. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et sa vengeance ! Il avait été égoïste et avait agi sans penser aux conséquences de son acte. Conséquences qui auraient pu être monstrueuses pour Remus si James n'était pas intervenu à temps. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait gardé l'affaire secrète. Comment ? Il ne savait pas, mais il l'avait fait et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Sinon le ministère aurait eu tôt fait d'emprisonné Remus ou voire même le tuer…Les sorciers étaient si idiots avec leurs préjugés sur les Loups-Garous. Un jour cela se retournerait contre eux ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais trop pensé à ce que Remus deviendrait après Poudlard. Il avait cru qu'il continuerait ses études comme eux…Cependant il savait que Moony avait raison…Les Lycanthropes n'avaient le droit à rien, juste le droit de vivre et encore…

« Je suis désolé Sirius, je…Bafouilla Remus gêné d'avoir mis son petit-ami dans l'embarras.

- Non, ne le soit pas Remus, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Tu as raison, ce jour là, j'ai agi comme un imbécile pour changer. C'est à moi d'être désolé…

- Sauf que c'est du passé maintenant, n'oublie pas que je t'ai pardonné et le reste des Maraudeurs aussi. Décréta Moony.

- Je sais mais…

- Mais rien, assura t-il avec détermination, sinon pour la maison, je vais la garder jusqu'à la fin de mes études, ensuite je la mettrais en vente…

- Seulement où iras-tu habiter une fois la maison vendue ? Questionna Sirius intrigué et inquiet.

- Je louerai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Répondit le jeune lupin un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Autant que tu gardes la maison, cela te reviendra moins cher. Et tu le sais. rétorqua Sirius avec assurance. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait que Padfoot avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir la vie facile ? Moony se frotta vigoureusement les tempes en sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez…Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant il avait le temps…Il n'avait pas le tête à trouver une solution à ce fichu problème… Il sentit alors les bras de Sirius se refermer sur lui, son souffle dans sa nuque, ses mains chaudes sous son T-Shirt, il se laissa aller contre celui-ci sans même s'apercevoir que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et finalement s'endormit sous le regard ravi du jeune Black.

Sirius enleva le plateau et le posa au sol, tout en retournant à sa contemplation celle deRemus dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient détendus, apaisés. Il espérait pouvoir le voir ainsi tous les matins durant une longue existence. Padfoot ouvrit alors grand les yeux devant ce qu'il venait de songer…Il aurait dû y penser plutôt…La solution c'était ça…Seulement est-ce que Moony accepterait ? C'était peut être un peu précoce pour demander de venir habiter avec lui dans son futur appartement ? Leur relation venait à peine débuter…Mais il avait l'impression de connaître Remus depuis des décennies entières…Néanmoins valait mieux ne pas précipiter les choses même s'il devait s'avouer à lui-même que cette idée lui plaisait de plus en plus…Vivre avec Remus…Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Dormir avec lui toutes les nuits, passer du bon temps avec lui, se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin…Le rêve absolu ! Une vague d'excitation monta en lui rien qu'à ce simple projet. Il en parlerait à Remus, quand ? Il ne savait pas, mais dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il lui en ferait part…Cependant, il devait avant tout demander de l'aide à son Oncle Alphard, il était certain qu'il comprendrait ! C'était le seul, avec sa cousine Andromedra, à ne pas être cinglé dans cette famille tordue ! Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne chez lui après ce qu'il s'était passé…C'était le moment rêvé de prendre enfin son indépendance…Même s'il devait admettre qu'il était peut être encore un peu trop jeune pour avoir un appartement à lui seul…Surtout qu'il n'y logerait pas souvent, ayant encore un an et demi à faire à Poudlard. Il valait mieux attendre la fin de ses études au château et ensuite chercher un logement pour enfin demander à Remus d'habiter avec lui ! En attendant, il pourrait peut-être accepter l'offre de James, de venir loger chez lui et les Potter…Oui c'était une bonne solution…

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé copieusement durant l'heure du midi, Remus et Sirius s'attelèrent à ranger les vêtements de Selena dans des cartons. Le jeune Black ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son amant qui ne disait pas un seul mot, rangeant calmement les affaires de sa mère…Il avait l'impression de voir Moony blanchir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, prêt à s'évanouir ou à craquer émotionnellement.

« Tu vas arrêter de me regarder Sirius, je ne suis pas en sucre. Entendit-il alors que Remus avait la tête plongé dans une armoire. »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rougir se sentant terriblement idiot à cet instant. Quoi qu' il avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui, non ? Il venait juste de perdre sa mère, la pleine lune était pour demain, alors oui, il pouvait bien se faire du souci pour _son_ Remus ! Alors que Sirius allait répliquer, il détourna la tête vers la baie vitrée de chambre où un hibou tapotait de son bec, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Padfoot s'y dirigea, puis ouvrit au hibou qui alla se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis Sirius tenta de lui prendre le parchemin avec grande difficulté puisque le rapace lui pinçait la peau avec son bec, apparemment mécontent du trajet et réclamant son dû…Remus se retint quelque peu de rire en observant Sirius qui donnait tous les noms possibles sur cette terre au pauvre volatile battant à présent des ailes devant ces menaces.

« Espèce de stupide oiseau, vas-tu me donner la lettre ? Tu auras à manger après et pas avant que je n'ai ce mot entre mes mains. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je te fais rôtir comme un poulet ! »

Le rapace poussa alors un long hululement sous les yeux rieurs de Moony qui s'approcha du hibou par derrière et lui caressa gentiment le dessus de la tête. Semblant apprécier cette attention particulière, l'animal tendit alors sa patte vers Remus sous l'air bougon de Sirius qui ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais à l'oiseau.

« C'est une lettre de James pour toi. Dit Remus en lui donnant le parchemin. Tu n'as qu'à la lire et y répondre, moi je continue de ranger. »

La lettre en main Sirius regarda _son loup_ partir de nouveau vers l'armoire, n'aimant pas trop l'idée de le laisser seul…Bon, il devenait peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque sur les bords…Il sortit quand même de la pièce et alla dans la chambre de Remus, s'installant à son bureau pour la lire calmement, un parchemin vierge à ses côtés et la plume en main, prêt pour y répondre…

**Salut Paddy,**

_N'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de toi et de Remus, je viens en chercher et j'ose espérer qu'elles sont bonnes ? Est-ce que tu t'es réconcilié avec lui ? Et comment va Remus ? Ici, à Poudlard c'est bien calme sans vous deux. On s'ennuie à mourir, vivement que vous soyez revenus. Tu sais quoi ? Lily est venue me voir, moi ! Elle m'a parlé sans même m'agresser un seul instant ! Bon, évidement elle était juste venue pour avoir des nouvelles de Moony et vu que je n'en avais pas, la conversation n'a duré que quelques minutes. Sauf qu'elle m'a appelé James. Te rends-tu compte Padfoot ! Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Tu crois que si je lui demande de sortir avec moi, Lily acceptera ? _

_Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la pleine lune de demain. Je crois que tu en auras bien besoin. Fais attention à toi et prends bien soin de Remus, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant. Répond-moi vite. Tu as le bonjour de Peter._

_PS :__ L'oiseau pince et est un peu hargneux._

**Prong.**

Sirius grimaça à la petite notation de son ami, il faisait bien plus que pincer cet idiot de hibou, ses doigts en avaient pris un sacré coup. Il relut attentivement la lettre et sourit de façon narquoise quand Prong évoquait la jeune Evans. Il en était décidément raide dingue, non seulement il lui en parlait tous les jours mais il fallait encore en plus qu'il la cite dans leurs courriers personnels. Sacré James. Il était persuadé que la jolie rouquine allait finir par craquer et cela n'allait sûrement pas tarder…Tant mieux, ainsi elle collerait moins Remus en permanence…Non, non ne croyez pas que Padfoot était encore jaloux d'elle, pas du tout, quoi qu'un peu encore ou beaucoup peut être…Mais il pouvait se le permettre, Remus était _son_ loup, _son_ amant, _son_ petit-ami ! Il était hors de question qu'une quelconque fille pose les pattes sur _lui_ ! Lui possessif ? Non, à peine….Sirius trempa la plume dans l'encrier et entama la réponse à la lettre, tout en se gardant bien de dire à James, qu'il sortait avec Remus…C'est alors que Padfoot stoppa net dans son écriture, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé officiellement à Moony de sortir avec lui ! Ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, embrassés, mais il n'en avait pas fais la demande ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se rattrape, ça ne lui convenait pas du tout c'est oubli. Trop important à ses yeux ! Il finit rapidement la lettre donnant de ses nouvelles et celles de Remus puis plia le parchemin, reboucha l'encrier et se dirigea de nouveau vers la pièce d'à côté, rejoignant ainsi Moony et le fameux hibou qui était en train de lisser ses plumes. Il attacha le mot à la patte du rapace tout en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner à manger, qu'il devrait attendre le voyage retour pour avoir quelque chose…Il murmura « _Poudlard_ » à l'oreille de l'oiseau qui prit son envol dans le froid de l'hiver, non sans le mordiller une dernière fois à la main, sous le grognement intempestif de Sirius !

Le jeune Black se retourna et vit Remus assis sur le sol en train de fixer quelque chose par-terre. Il s'avança doucement et aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de son ami un album photo où on pouvait voir plusieurs clichés animés de Moony étant jeune avec sa mère ou encore parfois avec ses deux parents juste avant la catastrophe. Sans un mot et dans le silence le plus complet, il enlaça Remus par la taille, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur…Remus ne cessa de regarder les photographies qui rappelait toute sa jeunesse et une partie de sa vie…Une vie qui était désormais détruite, plus de famille, un fardeau de plus reposant sur ses épaules…Si c'était ça la vie, alors la mort paraissait bien douce à côté. Le jeune Lupin se mordit les lèvres, ses mains qui tenaient l'album tremblant légèrement, les yeux vides et mornes…Sirius ne savait que faire devant cette tristesse ambiante qui habitait son petit-ami…Il n'osait même pas imaginer la pleine lune de demain qui serait sans aucun doute plus violente que les précédentes…

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre…La suite dans une semaine, désolée du léger retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé, (trop de stress et d'anxiété, et le corps ne suit pas) bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre…Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite, allait savoir pourquoi…En tous cas le prochain chapitre, action, pleine lune, Sirius demande enfin officiellement à Remus de sortir avec lui, et retour à Poudlard….ahahah….Comment cela va t-il se passer ? Mystère et boule de gomme, lol._

**Petit sondage :**

_Normalement ma fic s'arrête dans quelques chapitres, sauf que…comme vous avez pu le voir, Sirius veut que Remus vienne habiter avec lui après Poudlard…J'ai eu l'idée alors de faire une suite à cette fic qui partirait de la fin de leur septième année jusqu'à la mort de Lily et James et l'emprisonnement de Sirius…Je raconterai ainsi la mise en ménage du couple Sirius/Remus ou encore du couple Potter etc….Qu'en pensez vous ??_

_La question est simple, voulez-vous cette suite ou pas ?_

_Merci de bien vouloir répondre…_

_Commentaires please ?_

_Bisous Elise_


	14. Confiance ?

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 17

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** 14, 15, 16

**Corrigé par :** Mounette

**Hello, Reviewers et Revieweuse,**

Comment allez-vous ? Vos vacances se passent bien ? J'espère que oui, en tous cas. Voila un tout nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction...En espérant qu'il vous plaise, hey, hey...Les prochains chapitres arriveront plus rapidement, c'est à dire, un chapitre par semaine et oui, pourquoi cette soudaine actvité en publication ? Parce qu'il me reste plus deux chapitres à écrire...Donc Publication plus rapide pour clôturer cette fic...Et oui déjà, un an que j'écris cette fic comme le temps passe vite, il est temps pour nous de finir cette histoire que j'avais un peu délaissé au profit de mon autre fanfiction **You Are My Reason to Be (Sirius/OC)**, j'avoue.

**Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et lectrices ainsi que mes reviewers :**

_Loulou2a - Yubao - Shmi - Angiecali - BflyRonaldita - Katiel Sama - Eileen Ana - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Lilywen - Alberforth Dumbledore and SNT59_

**Bisous Eilis et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La Confiance…**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil se profilaient à travers les vitres de la chambre de Remus, Sirius encercla de son bras le ventre de son petit ami. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement, tout en se collant au torse du jeune Black qui enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amant. Il remua alors du nez en sentant des mèches le titiller comme pour le pousser à se réveiller. Il bougea un peu pour échapper à ce chatouillement frénétique, sauf que Remus n'était pas décidé à le lâcher, bien au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur lui, un sourire de bien être collé sur ses lèvres. Sirius soupira légèrement tout en ouvrant ses lourdes paupières emplies de sommeil. Ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur, appréciant ce bonheur qui lui était donné d'avoir Remus dans ses bras. Il était terriblement beau, dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Il posa un doigt sur la joue de son compagnon qui dormait toujours profondément, retraçant les contours de son visage comme pour s'en imprégner. Ses lèvres étaient un appel à la luxure et à la débauche. Sirius se lécha la lèvre inférieure, il avait terriblement chaud d'un seul coup, des pensées peu catholiques vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit, alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces images qui le rendaient totalement fou de désir pour Remus. Il déplaça sa main dans le cou de son amant qui frémit sous cette caresse aussi légère que le vent. Sirius continua son chemin tout en dessinant des arabesques sur le torse de Moony qui gémit faiblement arrachant un grand sourire au jeune Black. Il descendit sa main, la plaçant au niveau des hanches du jeune Lupin qui commença à se réveiller, avant voir deux lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes pour les croquer avec une ardeur et une passion à en perdre la raison. Remus poussa un cri plaintif de pur plaisir tout en passant par-dessus son amant qui fut agréablement surpris de le voir prendre les initiatives. Moony posa ses mains sous le haut de Sirius qui ferma les yeux sous le désir qui s'accroissait de plus en plus en lui. Ces doigts qui caressaient sa peau, son torse, quel délice…Remus passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sirius qui ouvrit instantanément la bouche tout en gémissant sous le sourire narquois de Moony. Le cœur de Remus battait à une vitesse folle, la peau, la chaleur, la langue de Sirius s'entremêlant dans une danse endiablée, le rendait fou, totalement ivre de plaisir. Il le voulait rien qu'à lui, le faire sien ici, toute suite !

Le jeune Lupin ouvrit alors en grand ses yeux et se détacha brutalement de Sirius provoquant l'incompréhension de celui-ci. Merlin, s'il ne s'était pas raisonné, il aurait laissé l'emprise du loup l'envahir peu à peu et il aurait pu faire du mal à Sirius ! Quoi que dise Padfoot, il était plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait, car à cet instant même, il ressentait la colère du loup d'avoir était interrompu dans ce moment purement intime. Il se dégoûtait ! Il était un monstre ! Comment Sirius pouvait l'aimer ? Comment pouvait-il être son ami ? Il frissonna rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur épaule. Ce n'était autre que son amant qui le regardait soucieux de le voir aussi silencieux et en proie avec ses songes.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Remus ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. Souffla t-il douloureusement.

- De la tienne ? Répéta incrédule Sirius, je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai- j'ai eu des mauvaises pensées à ton égard, j'ai failli te faire du mal ! S'exclama le concerné en s'arrachant du contact de son compagnon. Je- je suis dangereux Sirius !

-Retire-toi ces idées de la tête ! Dit le jeune Black plus sérieux que jamais en se levant pour s'approcher de Remus.

-Non ! C'est la vérité Sirius ! J'ai voulu te faire du mal, je voulais te faire-te faire mien que tu sois consentant ou non ! Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, je l'aurais fait ! S'écria Moony en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux, serrant les poings de rage. Je-je suis un MONSTRE !

-Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua Padfoot en prenant le Lycan par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier. Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus ! Tu es humain ! Ne dis jamais ça devant moi ! Tu es la plus belle personne que la terre peut porter ! Tu es cent fois plus doux, attentif, généreux que plusieurs personnes réunis ! Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable Moony !

-Non, gémit Remus en secouant la tête, je sens le loup en moi, je le sens en moi. Je suis…

-Tu n'es pas dangereux, coupa Sirius, le loup fait parti de toi, mais est-ce pour autant que tu le laisses prendre le contrôle de toi-même ? J'ai _confiance_ en toi Remus ! Confiance !! Tu comprends. _Je t'aime_ comme tu es avec tes défauts et qualités ! Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal et j'en ai la preuve ce matin. Tu aurais pu laisser le loup prendre le pas sur toi, mais tu ne l'as pas _fait_ ! C'est le plus important ! Assura avec véhémence Sirius tout en observant Moony droit dans les yeux. »

Tout son corps tremblait, les paroles de son compagnon l'avaient terriblement bouleversé intérieurement. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Le vrai du faux ! Est-ce que Sirius avait raison ? L'aimait-il à ce point ? Il se sentait totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire ! Les yeux gris aciers de son petit ami le transperçaient de part en part, il se sentait si bien avec lui. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne le méritait pas…Remus soupira lascivement, sous le regard intrigué de Sirius qui se rapprocha et le colla totalement contre lui, glissant une main dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs yeux étaient voilés par le désir de l'un envers l'autre. Le jeune Lupin remonta une main le long du bras de son amant, pour la mettre derrière sa nuque. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dans cette atmosphère si silencieuse mais si chaude. Sirius captura la bouche de Remus, tout en le poussant contre le mur. Sous la surprise, le Loup-Garou se laissa faire. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à leurs gestes qui devinrent de plus en plus érotiques, voluptueux…Les doigts devenaient acides, brûlants sur leurs peaux quémandant plus…Padfoot rompit alors le baiser et déposa ces lèvres humides dans le cou de Remus remontant dans une torture douce et sensuelle vers son oreille…

« Dis le moi, murmura t-il en se frottant lascivement à lui. Dis le moi… »

Le souffle saccadé, passant et repassant ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune Black qui s'attaquait langoureusement à son cou…

« Je t'aime. Répondit Remus, la tête en arrière collé au mur, je t'aime Sirius. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Padfoot, qui enfouit son nez dans le creux de son épaule tout en humant la savoureuse odeur de son amant dont ses mains entouraient sa taille.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, appréciant la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Remus se sentait apaiser entre ses bras, le loup était moins présent en lui, cependant il savait d'or et déjà que la pleine lune serait très virulente. Il était fatigué et son corps quelque peu endolori. Il ressentait de multiples émotions en lui, reflétant ces derniers jours : la tristesse, l'amour, la joie, le désespoir, la colère…Tant de sentiments contradictoires, de quoi en perdre la tête. Il se recula alors légèrement de Sirius, tout en l'embrassant chastement.

« Je vais prendre une douche, ça va me faire du bien.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Dit Padfoot avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres tout en le dévorant des yeux. »

Moony devint rouge pivoine et se traita mentalement d'idiot puisque Sirius avait déjà fait beaucoup plus que prendre une simple douche avec lui…

« Se sera pour une prochaine fois, beau brun, souffla Remus avec sensualité tout en frottant lascivement à lui, décrochant un frisson à son compagnon qui sourit.

-Je prends note, tu me dois une douche avec toi… »

Le concerné lui fit un sourire narquois et s'en alla vers la salle de bain tandis que Sirius se torturait l'esprit en imaginant son loup dans la cabine de douche, nu, l'eau coulant sur sa peau et son corps tout entier qu'il aurait aimé engloutir par des caresses érotiques, et des baisers enflammés. Cela sera pour une prochaine fois, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas dit lui-même…Le jeune Black descendit les marches tout en entendant l'eau couler…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus rejoignit son petit ami dans la cuisine où une bonne odeur de petit déjeuné s'en dégageait. Néanmoins au lieu d'attiser la faim de l'adolescent, cela ne fit que de lui couper l'appétit. Malheureusement, une fois à table, une assiette vint glisser sous son nez. Devant le regard encourageant de Sirius, le jeune Lupin lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère poule ! A ce soudain rappel, le visage de Remus se décomposa en un quart de seconde…Il n'avait plus de mère, plus de mère, ce mot résonnait en lui comme un écho lointain au fond de son être…Il repoussa son assiette mais la main de Sirius vint de nouveau la placer sous ses yeux. Sous un accès de colère, il balança alors l'assiette à travers la pièce qui se fracassa contre le mur. Il était furieux et énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva brutalement de sa chaise qui tomba, il avait envie de tout casser, de laisser éclater tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des jours….

« Rem's, parle moi…Je m'aperçois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, pourquoi refuses-tu de me faire confiance ? »

Le jeune Lupin serra ses poings de rage, il en avait marre d'entendre ce mot depuis ce matin ! Ce n'était pas une histoire de confiance, enfin il ne savait plus trop, tout était mélangé dans sa tête…Il était à bout de nerf, un coup il était heureux, cinq minutes plus tard, il était agressif. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient incontrôlables et il en connaissait la cause : la pleine lune. Il dériva ses yeux vers Sirius, alors que ses prunelles se rétrécirent et dérivèrent vers le jaune…

Padfoot aurait du avoir peur, mais il ne recula pas, affrontant le regard de son amant qui semblait prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment comme un loup guette sa proie. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer droit dans les yeux…Les yeux de Remus s'adoucirent pour finalement se laisser choir sur la chaise à sa droite. Il baissa honteusement le regard, la tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. D'habitude la pleine lune ne faisait pas autant d'effet sur lui…Il sentit alors Sirius s'agenouiller à sa hauteur tout en le serrant contre lui.

« Confie-toi Remus, parle moi…Si tu réagis ainsi, c'est parce que tu contiens trop de sentiments en toi et avec la pleine lune de ce soir, tu es littéralement sur les nerfs. Déclara le jeune Black.

-Elle me manque Paddy, elle me manque…j'ai trop mal…Murmura Moony en s'accrochant à Sirius comme une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une-une partie de moi-même. Parfois j'ai le-le sentiment que je-je vais la voir, là au détour d'un couloir…Que-que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar… »

Sirius put sentir des larmes couler le long de sa nuque mouillant progressivement son haut. C'est ce qu'il attendait depuis des jours, qu'il se libère réellement, qu'il mette des mots sur se qu'il ressentait...Il avait mal lui aussi, mal de le voir ainsi ! La vie était terriblement injuste avec _lui_. N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert ? Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne voulait voir son amant dans cet état. Il souhaitait que Remus soit heureux et il ferait tout pour réaliser cette promesse. Voir le sourire empreint constamment sur son visage qui semblait si torturé par la douleur et les larmes coulant désespérément le long de ses joues.

« Ecoute-moi, même si la vérité est dure à croire Moony, il faut que tu acceptes sa mort. Elle n'est pas définitivement partie, elle restera toujours en toi, dans tes souvenirs, dans ton cœur, en toi tout simplement. Elle sera toujours présente. Dans les moments difficiles ou de bonheur, tu en viendras à penser à Selena. Assura Padfoot avec entrain.

-J'ai peur, peur de l'oublier, peur d'oublier tous mes souvenirs qui me relient à ma mère…J'ai peur que les photographies que j'ai d'elle et que je-je regarde constamment, me fasse oublier ses souvenirs…

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas Remus, pas complètement, elle vit au travers de toi. Nos souvenirs restent en nous jusqu'à notre mort, un mot, un geste, un sourire, une situation, les fera ressurgir. Et même si pour l'instant, le souvenir de ta mère t'est douloureux dans quelques semaines, mois ou années, tu seras content d'avoir partagé des moments aussi intime et heureux avec elle. Tu réussiras à faire ton deuil, mais pour cela tu dois l'accepter. Tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé et te renfermer sur toi-même ! Confia Sirius en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu dois aller de l'avant et non te faire du mal.

-Je n'y arriverais pas…Murmura-t-il. »

Les yeux de Sirius se firent alors encore plus déterminés, tout en prenant en coupe dans ses mains, le visage de son compagnon.

« Tu y réussiras Remus, tu es fort, je serais là avec toi, tout le temps, je te jure, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu relèveras la tête, tu souriras de nouveau. Tu dis uniquement ça, car la mort de ta mère est beaucoup trop récente. Mais avec du temps et de la patience, tu apprendras à vivre avec cette douleur qui s'atténuera. »

Le cœur de Remus se gonfla face aux paroles de Sirius, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Moony à travers ses larmes. Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui remonter le moral. Padfoot avait bien fait de venir le rejoindre. Sans lui, seul dans cette maison, il aurait déprimé au point de faire une quelconque bêtise. Il se sentait rassuré en la présence de son compagnon qu'il aimait plus que tout. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui et à tout instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être avec lui et dans ses bras pour une éternité de siècle à venir… Il se rendait compte à quel point Sirius était toute sa vie. Il trouvait cela stupide, en sachant qu'il sortait avec lui que depuis quelques jours, mais il l'avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Au fond, peut être qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre…Etait-ce une coïncidence si Sirius était un chien sous sa forme animagus, se rapprochant beaucoup plus de la forme du loup, qu'il était ? Il en doutait fortement, il ne croyait pas ou plus aux hasards de la vie…Peut être avait-il finalement une bonne étoile, qui n'était autre que Sirius...

La soirée arriva trop vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Moony qui descendait à présent les marches vers la cave insonorisée et protégée par des sortilèges. Sirius le suivait de près, peut être encore plus anxieux que son amant qui était étrangement blême et très faible. Une fois la porte refermée, Remus s'assit dans un coin de la pièce attendant avec inquiétude la pleine lune, alors qu'il sentait le loup gronder en lui et la fatigue envahir tout son être. Il déglutit passablement en croisant le regard de son ami le chien qui poussa un faible gémissement. Il le savait, cette nuit ne serait pas de tout repos. Il avait insisté pour Sirius ne vienne pas l'assister, mais rien à faire, il était têtu et obstiné…Il avait peur, peur de lui faire du mal… « _Je te fais confiance »…_Remus croisa de nouveau les yeux de Padfoot tout en sentant une chaleur se diffuser en lui et il bougea ses lèvres qui formèrent le mot « _Confiance_ ». Oui, lui aussi il devait avoir foi en Sirius, un couple n'était-il pas basé sur _ça_ ?

Il crut voir un imperceptible sourire sur le visage du chien, mais ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps en sentant une douleur vive affluer en lui…Remus fléchit, ses membres se tordaient dans la souffrance, craquant dans le silence de la nuit alors que la lune affichait toute sa splendeur dans le ciel étoilé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche grand ouverte, la douleur était immense, il avait l'impression d'être chauffé à blanc, à l'intérieur même de son corps…Des larmes acides coulèrent le long de ses joues, qui doucement se parsemèrent de poils…Son nez s'allongea en un museau et ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Son corps s'arqua, ses jambes devinrent des pattes alors que ses vêtements se déchirèrent d'un seul coup…En quelques secondes, Remus était devenu un loup-Garou féroce et meurtri dans son âme. Il hurla sous les yeux ébahis de Padfoot….

Le loup tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, comme-si qu'il était perdu…Il se mit alors à geindre et d'un seul coup, il se jeta férocement contre la cloison, recommençant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son ami le chien, essaye de captiver son attention, tout en le retenant de son mieux pour qu'il arrête de se faire du mal. Seulement le loup était en colère, furieux qu'on ne le laisse pas tranquille, il montra ses crocs à Padfoot qui grogna tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux…Le loup semblait vouloir l'attaquer à tout moment, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation…Le chien et le loup combattirent l'un contre l'autre, les coups de pattes et griffes se firent acérées sur leurs chairs. L'animagus réussit néanmoins à prendre l'avantage, calmant un peu Moony qui se roula en boule comme un louveteau tout en gémissant…Sirius avait l'impression que le loup pleurait seul dans son coin …Le chien s'approcha doucement et frotta son museau contre celui de son compagnon de nuit. Le loup posa sa tête entre ses pattes, sous le regard triste de Padfoot. Cependant le Loup-garou ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, puisque quelques instants plus tard, il s'agita de nouveau, se mordant férocement ou se jetant contre la parois tout en la griffant comme pour sortir de la pièce…Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de la nuit, épuisé, le loup et le chien se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre dans l'air glaciale de novembre.

Le lendemain matin, au levé du jour le lycan reprit forme humaine, entièrement nu et blessé sous les yeux très soucieux de Sirius qui venait de reprendre sa véritable forme. Il chercha quelque chose pour le couvrir en voyant son corps trembler comme une feuille, mais ne trouva rien…Sans aucune hésitation, il prit avec précaution Remus dans ses bras et le transporta à l'étage supérieur, inquiet de son état de santé. Surtout en voyant la morsure qu'il s'était infligé cette nuit. On pouvait voir la marque des dents ancrés dans la chair meurtrie et saignante. Le jeune Black réaffirma sa prise sur l'adolescent dont le visage se tordit de douleur. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Remus et le poser sur son lit. Il observa quelques instants le jeune homme et les nouvelles cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Le cœur de Sirius se tordit, il avait mal pour lui, la pleine lune n'avait pas été de tout repos, il faudrait plusieurs jours à Moony pour s'en remettre. Il secoua alors la tête pour se remettre les idées en place tout en filant vers la salle de bain et l'armoire médicale. Il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, par chance il n'avait pas été blessé, juste quelques légères griffures sur ses jambes et son torse qui disparaîtraient bien vite. Il prit des bandes, crèmes cicatrisantes, tout en retournant sur ses pas. Il posa alors ses yeux sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains, ne sachant que faire. Il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en soin. Triple buse, il n'était même pas capable de soigner celui qu'il aimait. Comment s'y prendre et par où commencer ? Alors qu'il tendit une main vers la blessure très profonde qu'avait Remus à son bras droit, il la retira vivement en entendant des bruits de pas. Sirius prit sa baguette et se retourna en pointant l'infirmière de Poudlard qui haussait les sourcils.

« Vous pouvez baisser votre baguette, Mr.Black. Je viens juste ici, pour soigner votre ami. Déclara t-elle en posant sa mallette.

-Je suis désolé, bafouilla t-il, je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir, et j'ai cru que…

-C'est légitime, vaut mieux être prudent en ces temps. Dit Mme Pomfresh en portant son regard sur son patient tout en poussant un cri horrifié. La pleine lune a bien été plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Allez me chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche avec des linges propres. Ordonna t-elle à Sirius qui se précipita pour accomplir sa tâche. »

C'était une sacrée aubaine que Pom-Pom soit ici, le directeur avait pensé à tout. Il allait pouvoir en profiter, pour observer l'infirmière sur la façon dont elle soignait son amant. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux prendre soin de lui après les pleines lunes. Surtout qu'après Poudlard, il ne bénéficierait plus de ces soins médicaux, alors autant qu'il apprenne de suite que faire et comment agir dans ce genre de situations, pour aider au mieux Remus. Il lui avait fait la promesse de jamais ne l'abandonner et il la tiendrait…Quoi qu'il arrive ! Il balaya alors ces pensées d'un battement de cil, en arrivant dans la chambre avec une bassine remplie d'eau qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il regarda attentivement la sorcière en train de désinfecter sa plaie sur le bras, enlevant le sang avec délicatesse grâce aux linges imbibés d'eau. C'est ainsi que durant une bonne heure, il aida tout en observant l'infirmière finir son travail et le recouvrir d'un drap. Elle se dirigea vers sa mallette et en sortit des fioles de potions ainsi qu'un pot de crème tout en se retournant vers Sirius.

« Il est très fatigué, il a de la fièvre et couve un très bon rhume en plus de sa plaie et des autres cicatrices. Je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur lui et lui administrer les médicaments. Il ne doit pas quitter son lit sous aucun prétexte, le mot d'ordre est repos complet, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez dans trois jours. D'ici là, je pense qu'il ira mieux, cependant, il devra passer me voir et ne pas forcer les premiers jours. Déclara Mme Pomfresh en rangeant son matériel. »

Sirius hocha simplement la tête en prenant bien en compte les indications de la sorcière. Elle lui précisa alors les potions à donner et à quoi elles correspondaient. Elle fut très étonnée du sérieux que dégageait le maraudeur, il écoutait tous ses conseils avec avidité. Cependant elle ne s'y attarda pas plus, devant retourner à Poudlard tandis que Sirius prit une chaise et s'y installa. Il prendrait une douche plus tard, il avait juste envie de l'observer encore et encore…Parfois, il passait une main dans les cheveux de Remus quand il venait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, comme par magie il se calmait aussitôt, sous le sourire amoureux de Sirius qui était véritablement accro de lui. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui…C'était beaucoup trop fort. Comment avait-il pu ignorer toutes ces sensations, ces sentiments envers lui ? Il avait été idiot, il avait agi comme un imbécile en perdant un temps précieux loin de celui qu'il aimait.

S'en rendre compte, Sirius commença à cligner des yeux, la fatigue l'emportant doucement vers les bras de Morphée ou plutôt vers ceux de Moony…

Au même moment, Remus ouvrit quelques secondes ses paupières, lui offrant la vue d'une chevelure brune, dont la tête reposait à moitié sur son torse. Un sourire qui se tordit en une grimace de douleur orna ses lèvres…Il referma les yeux, un sentiment de chaleur envahissant tout son être, malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait en lui…Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de revivre un peu…D'être _heureux_…Ce mot semblait si grand et puissant ! Heureux d'être avec Sirius, d'être dans ses bras, de l'aimer et être aimé en retour…Peu importe ce que la vie pouvait lui préparer, avec _lui_, il se sentait plus fort que jamais, parce que désormais les épreuves, ils les affronteraient à deux…Sur cette unique et dernière pensée, il se laissa emporter lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur, son cœur empli d'un nouvel espoir…Après la pluie vient le beau temps…

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez depuis quelques semaines j'avoue, j'ai été longue, j'avais besoin de prendre une petite pause, puis mieux repartir dans cette fic, surtout que ma bêta le confirmera, le dernière chapitre, était un peu une calamité (Ndc : niveau faute je confirme, c'était très impressionnant) et j'en étais pas tellement satisfaite, bon peut être que je suis exigeante voir très exigeante avec moi-même. Bref, ce chapitre peut paraître vide, mais très important pour la suite, renforçant les liens amoureux entre Sirius et Remus et surtout cette fameuse confiance, qui pour moi est la base même d'un couple, sans ça, ça casse. Remus s'est confié, bientôt se sera à Sirius sur ce qui s'est passé cet été…Retour à Poudlard prochain chapitre, réactions de james, peter…Mina va mettre son grain de sel…etc…Il reste exactement 5 ou 6 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Et oui la fic va bientôt s'achever. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin lol. Les prochains chapitres vont arriver rapidement, d'ailleurs, la suite arrive Vendredi prochain alors soyez au rendez-vous. Lol. Merci à tous pour votre soutient ! Merci pour tous ! Bisous Elise._


	15. Relation Cachée

**Chapitre Ecris :** 15, 16

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 17

**Chapitre Corrigée by :** Mounette.

**Hello All The People !**

Hum, hum, comment allez-vous ? La rentrée c'est bien passée pour vous ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre Sirius-Remus, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ?

Merci à tous mes reviewers : _Melle Potter - Shmi - Gwendolyn - Lilywen - Bfly Ronaldita -__ oO Niana Oo and Léa._

**Bonne lecture : Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Relation cachée.**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la pleine lune. Trois jours durant lesquelles Sirius était au petit soin pour Remus, qui n'était pratiquement pas sortit du lit. Juste pour prendre une douche et aller aux toilettes. Sirius agissait comme une véritable mère poule sous les yeux exaspérés de son petit-ami qui ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

La situation était fort comique du point de vue de Moony. Parfois il rigolait intérieurement devant le comportement de son amant. Cependant au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par son attention, prouvant à quel point Sirius l'aimait et tenait à lui. Il en avait pourtant douté au début. Ce qui était fort normal, Paddy l'avait rejeté et batifolait avec cette Mina. D'autant plus que l'animagus était considéré comme un coureur de jupons.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir si Sirius était sincère avec lui ou si cela n'était qu'une simple expérience voire un jeu ? Désormais, il en était certain, sûr de ce qu'éprouvait Padfoot. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute et rien qu'à cette simple constatation, l'euphorie s'empara de Remus, affichant un air niais sur son visage. Il remerciait Merlin de lui accorder un tel bonheur dans sa vie. Une vie qui avait été bien mouvementée ces derniers temps…Remus secoua la tête chassant ces idées sombres de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il fallait se préparer, le retour à Poudlard était pour dans quelques heures Il était anxieux, très inquiet. Comment allait se passer ce retour ? Ils avaient décidé de cacher leur relation à tous, sauf à leurs amis, même si l'homosexualité était assez bien acceptée dans le monde des sorciers. Et si quelqu'un venait à tout découvrir ? Et si Sirius venait à se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'une grosse erreur ? S'il venait à le quitter pour une autre ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça de _lui_…Il devait avoir confiance en _lui_. Seulement il y avait cette petite voix qui s'insinuait souvent dans son esprit, ne cessant de lui dire : comment un homme aussi beau que Sirius, pouvait être avec lui, un Loup-Garou ? Que pouvait-il lui trouver ? Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds…Alors pourquoi _lui_ ?

**« Parce qu'il t'aime, tout simplement idiot » **Dit sa conscience.

Pour une fois, il devait admettre que sa conscience avait entièrement raison sur toute la ligne. Il était un idiot de première de douter ainsi de Sirius, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il avait affirmé être sûr des sentiments de son amant. Il virait totalement à la paranoïa ! Il était accro à Sirius à point inimaginable, il faudrait qu'il modère un peu ses ardeurs…Il sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sirius. Il fut légèrement surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer dans la chambre…Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent en un quart de seconde…Comment ne pas être accro de _lui_ ?

« Tu aurais dû me laisser faire les bagages. Murmura Sirius entre deux baisers dans le cou. Tu es encore en convalescence.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Paddy. Je ressors juste d'une pleine lune. Réussit à dire Lupin, en sentant des frissons parcourir son corps.

- Dois-je te rappeler, qu'elle a été plus violente que les précédentes ? Dit le jeune Black en le retournant face à lui, d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Tu es encore fatigué et la fièvre vient à peine de disparaître. Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que tu vas mieux. Je suis certain que l'infirmière sera entièrement d'accord avec moi. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant les paroles de son compagnon qui exagérait un peu trop à son goût. Oui, la pleine lune avait été bien plus virulente que celles d'avant, néanmoins il ne s'était pas retrouvé à l'agonie. Seulement pouvait-il lui en vouloir de réagir ainsi avec lui ? Pouvait-il en vouloir à Sirius d'être si possessif et inquiet pour lui ? Rien que pour _lui_…La réponse était non tout simplement, car si un jour la situation devait s'intervertir, il réagirait de la même façon, voire peut être pire. Il tenait à Sirius plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre…

Il sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le pousser lentement contre le mur, derrière lui. Remus crut défaillir en voyant le regard de braise que lui portait son amant…Un feu ardent brûlait dans les iris de Sirius. Un feu remplit de passion, de désir et d'amour. Le cœur de Moony s'emballa progressivement en sentant les mains de son compagnon sur son corps…Ces doigts qui passèrent sous son pull, pour sentir _sa_ peau chaude et voluptueuse…Tout en effectuant ses caresses, Sirius ne lâchait pas des yeux Remus qui mourrait d'envie d'avoir plus sous cette torture aussi douce soit-elle…Sa bouche et sa gorge se firent sèche en voyant la bouche de Padfoot se rapprocher dangereusement de la sienne, tout en se collant à lui d'une façon érotique et sensuelle, décrochant des soupirs d'extases à notre Loup-Garou qui partait vers les abîmes du plaisir…

La langue mutine de Sirius traça les contours des lèvres de Moony qui gémit, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds sous le sourire coquin de notre animagus qui continua son supplice sous les soupirs de plus en plus accrus de son petit-ami. Remus s'arqua contre lui, dans une demande silencieuse, une demande qui souhaitait plus…Il sentit alors la bouche de son amant contre la sienne, la dévorant, la dégustant, la savourant avec délice et onctuosité. Sirius avait l'impression de perdre pied et la raison à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Remus…Tant de sensations…Les gestes se firent plus désordonner, plus quémandeurs, plus acides sur la peau brûlante de Moony qui réclamait plus encore et encore… La langue de Sirius caressa les lèvres de son amant qui ouvrit aussitôt le passage et sans plus tarder sa jumelle alla à sa rencontre, se taquinant, se caressant, s'emmêlant dans un ballet intense en émotion et si troublant…Les gémissements se mêlèrent à cette atmosphère si torride…Ils avaient tout oublié, il n'y avait plus qu'eux…Le mains de Remus se firent un passage sous la chemise blanche de Sirius dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement rien que par ce simple touché…Les doigts se firent habiles, caressant, touchant, titillant la moindre parcelle de peau…La chaleur monta d'un cran, tel un volcan en activité…

Sirius rompit le baiser à bout de souffle, tout en continuant à lécher les lèvres de Remus qui réussit à dire :

« Je-je croyais que j'étais fatiguée et que je devais me reposer…Siriussss, gémit-il en sentant ses mains sur ses fesses tout en frottant son bassin contre le sien. »

Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Padfoot former un sourire fier et typiquement masculin contre sa bouche, pour répondre d'une voix suave :

« N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dis : Que je devais prendre soin de toi. C'est ce que je fais _mon_ loup. Merlin, tu me rends dingue, souffla t-il en sentant une main titiller les abords de son pantalon et boxer. »

Ce fut au tour de Remus de sourire, oubliant la fatigue, les douleurs, il posa ses mains autour des hanches de Sirius et le retourna dos au mur…D'un sourire sadique, il remonta ses doigts vers la chemise de Padfoot qu'il déboutonna lentement, très lentement, faisant trépigner d'impatience son amant. Moony s'extasia devant la vue qui se profilait devant lui. Les deux pans écartés de la chemise, dévoilant un torse finement musclé encore un peu bronzé, ainsi une ligne de poils sombres partant du nombril pour disparaître sous le pantalon…Rémus déglutit, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur la poitrine de Sirius qui soupira d'aise, la tête contre le mur, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts…Il déposa quelques baisers humides sur la peau de son compagnon qui se retint de gémir rien qu'à ce simple geste…Remus remonta la tête, s'attaquant aux tétons de Sirius, sa langue roulant autour, titillant, mordillant, suçant avec une avidité non feinte tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon…Jamais Padfoot n'avait ressenti de pareilles sensations, de telles émotions. Ce n'était pas que du désir c'était beaucoup plus fort…Les mains de Sirius arrivèrent, sans savoir comment, dans les cheveux de Moony qui faisait subir la même torture à l'autre téton qui durcit rapidement….Le pantalon fut rapidement déboutonné, tombant aux pieds du jeune Black, surpris par l'initiative de son amant, tandis que la langue de Moony léchait sa peau dorée au niveau de son nombril. Un doigt passa sous l'élastique du boxer, alors que l'autre main frôla la légère bosse qui s'était formé dans le sous-vêtement. Un grognement intempestif de Sirius, qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir d'une minute à l'autre de sa cage thoracique, y répondit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres asséchées par le désir éprouvé…Alors que Remus allait passer une main dans le boxer de son amant, il entendit un pop traditionnel au transplanage, grâce à ses sens plus développés.

Le jeune Lupin stoppa tout geste, surprenant son compagnon qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il se souvint alors que Dumbledore devait venir les chercher….Merlin cela devait-être lui ! Remus se retourna vers son petit-ami et murmura paniqué :

« C'est le directeur, il est arrivé. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour se rhabiller rapidement tandis que Remus remettait en place ses vêtements tout en rougissant. La prochaine fois, ils seraient plus prudents. Un peu plus et ils auraient pu être surpris en pleine action…Il aurait eu la honte de sa vie…Il se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée avant d'être arrêté par Sirius qui lui vola un baiser quelque peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment aussi intime. Il ne pouvait pas arriver plus tard Dumbledore ? Se fut un peu frustré que Sirius descendit rejoindre son amant et le vieil homme avec les bagages dans la main.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est prêt pour rentrer à Poudlard. Dit joyeusement le directeur en frappant dans ses mains. Tu me sembles en meilleur forme Remus et tu as repris des couleurs. Ajouta Albus en voyant la rougeur des joues de son élève. »

Le concerné rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sous le léger ricanement de son compagnon qui reçut un coup de coude discret dans les côtes. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Padfoot en rajoute lui aussi une couche. Il lui paierait ça, ce sale cabot. Il vit alors le sorcier sortir une théière, qu'il tendit à Remus…Le regard de Moony se fit interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de boire du thé ? Il en doutait fortement…Et comme pour répondre à sa question, Dumbledore dit :

« C'est un Portoloin, qui nous emmènera à Poudlard. Touchez-le nous allons partir dans exactement, deux minutes, confia t-il en regardant sa montre gousset. »

Remus et Sirius regardèrent une dernière fois la maison, nostalgique de cette semaine qui s'était passée trop rapidement à leur goût. Une maison qui reflétait tout leurs bons et mauvais souvenirs, un endroit empli de nostalgie. Un endroit où ils étaient un peu reculés du monde et du souci…A Poudlard, ils allaient devoir sans cesse faire attention à leurs gestes ou paroles tandis qu'ici ils étaient libres comme l'air…Remus observa, le cœur serré, la pièce autour de lui qui s'effaça lentement sous ses yeux pour être remplacée par le bureau de Dumbledore. D'un seul coup Moony se sentit fatigué. Reprendre les cours, cacher leur relation et sa condition, sa vie n'était faite que de mensonges encore et encore…Peut-être devrait-il s'afficher en couple avec Sirius ? Tout serait tellement plus simple…Seulement, il ne sentait pas capable d'assumer les regards durant les premiers jours ou semaines et tout ce qui suivraient…L'homosexualité était peut être assez bien acceptée dans le monde des sorciers, mais certains en restaient tout de même outragés. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées de la tête, il aurait le temps de s'en soucier plus tard. Il entendit alors la voix du Directeur lui dire :

« L'infirmière t'attend Remus, elle va t'ausculter. Vous reprenez les cours demain. Profitez bien de cette fin de journée. Rajouta t-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en regardant Sirius. »

Etait-il possible qu'il sache ? Qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Ce regard avec un brin de malice au fond des yeux, il le connaissait si bien…Un regard empli de sous-entendus…Non, il délirait complètement à en devenir paranoïaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué…Et pourtant, pourtant cette impression restait en lui…Le professeur Dumbledore avait cette capacité de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Peut-être que…Non ! Cela devait suffire ! Il pensait et réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. A cette allure il viendrait dans les jours suivants à suspecter la moindre personne qui ferait un simple sous-entendu. C'était une simple coïncidence, un simple hasard.

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, professeur. Déclara Remus

- Cela était tout naturel, prends bien soin de toi, mais je crois que tes amis se feront un plaisir de le faire à ta place. Répondit Albus en souriant. »

Au même moment Sirius tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui était rouge de gêne. Il était vraiment à croquer. Il était à damné un saint. Il comptait bien profiter de la dernière journée avec Remus. Merlin, il était dingue de lui ! Qui ne pouvait pas être fou de Remus ? Toute personne saine d'esprit, ne pouvait pas renier sa beauté physique et intérieure, son charisme et ses yeux, Morganne ses yeux…Il avait envie de s'y plonger pour une éternité à venir. Il se lança alors une gifle mentale devant ces pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus niaises. Un peu plus et bientôt se serait le remake de Roméo et Juliette. Sirius eut l'envie indéniable de rire devant cette comparaison, il était vraiment atteint du cerveau pour en arriver là. Il était atteint du syndrome Lupin ou de l'amour…Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend idiot ? Le jeune Black chassa ses songes d'un battement cil, en entendant le sorcier leur dire qu'ils pouvaient disposer, à son plus grand soulagement, car il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans son bureau…C'était du temps en moins avec Remus…

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon, Sirius vit son ami s'arrêter dans sa marche. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils, il avait l'impression que Remus avait la tête ailleurs depuis ce matin, comme-ci quelque chose le tracassait de l'intérieur, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler…Peut-être était-ce le retour à Poudlard qui le préoccupait autant ? Ou alors peut-être pensait-il à sa mère ? Ou à autre chose ? Quand soudain, son esprit eut une illumination qui le fit frémir, était-il possible qu'il pense encore à cette greluche ? Cette Mina ? Avait-il peur qu'il retourne avec elle ? Pourtant il l'avait rassuré maintes et maintes fois…Il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, jamais il ne le tromperait avec cette _fille ! _Seulement, il devait admettre que tout cela datait il y a quelques jours…Tout c'était passé si vite, sa relation avec Mina, ses sentiments envers Remus, la mort de Selena,sa mise en couple avec celui qu'il aimait, en à peine quelques jours. N'était-ce pas trop précipité ?Non, il ne devait pas douter. Il aimait Remus. Il le connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard et mieux que personne.Tout se passerait bien, peu importe les difficultés, ils étaient deux, ensembles et ça valait tout l'or du monde.Sirius se rapprocha lentement de son compagnon qui releva la tête aux paroles de son amoureux :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Rem's ? Tu sembles bien pensif depuis ce matin et totalement ailleurs ?

-Rien de grave Sirius, ne te fait aucun soucis…Répondit-il en essayant de mentir au mieux.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Insista Black, quelque peu suspicieux.

-Oui, affirma Remus d'un ton irrévocable, je vais à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh doit m'attendre.

-Je vais venir avec toi si tu veux, proposa l'animagus.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, on se rejoint au dortoir ? »

Sirius hocha simplement de la tête tandis qu'il prenait le sac de Remus tout en lui volant un baiser… après avoir regardé dans les alentours, arrachant un sourire à son petit-ami. Celui-ci prit la direction du lieu médical alors que Padfoot se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'aimait pas quand Moony lui cachait des choses. Il était si secret, trop secret, il gardait tout pour lui et parfois c'était mauvais…Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu son mensonge. Quand apprendra-t-il à accepter l'aide des autres ? Quoi que de ce côté là, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler ou faire la morale…Il était sûr que c'était encore cette pimbêche qui causait de l'inquiétude à son amant. Il en parlerait plus tard avec Remus car il ne voulait pas que se soit un sujet de discorde entre eux…Sirius soupira légèrement, tout en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune qui était totalement déserte. Ce qui était normal puisque la plupart des élèves devaient être en cours…Il était heureux de revenir, de rentrer. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison ou plutôt sa première, même s'il était moins libre avec Remus qu'à Middle Lodge. Il avait hâte de voir James pour tout lui raconter, lui parler…Il était si heureux, il se sentait euphorique. Moony était sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée ces derniers temps. Tout en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons, il posa les sacs à l'entrée…Il observa quelques instants les lieux qui lui avaient un peu manqué. Il prit place sur le lit de Remus, le seul qui était bien rangé et fait. Il s'allongea sur la couchette, sur le dos, les bras en dessous de la tête, les yeux fixant le plafond, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son compagnon qui sentait tout autour de lui…Un sourire à peine imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres tentatrices, jamais il ne s'était aussi heureux…

Pendant ce temps là, Remus marchait à travers les couloirs, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Il se sentait mal, mal d'avoir mentit à Sirius…Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien, comme pourrait-il se sentir autrement ? Certes, il était avec celui qu'il aimait. Seulement il y avait un point d'ombre et ce point se nommait Mina. Elle allait roder autour de lui, l'aguicher de nouveau ou peut être même se venger…Remus était jaloux, encore jaloux d'elle, s'il la croisait dans un couloir il ne répondait de rien…Cette sale garce qui avait osé poser ses mains sur _son_ Sirius ! Le sien et à personne d'autre ! Moony émit un léger grognement face à cette pensée qui lui fila la chair de poule…Il devenait de plus en plus possessif avec _lui_…Et ça aussi cela lui faisait peur…Peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler…Le loup semblait vouloir dominer Sirius et il n'était pas question que Remus cède, il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par son instinct animal ou de monstre !

Ce fut les épaules basses et le regard dans le vide que le jeune Lupin arriva à l'infirmerie où la sorcière s'empressa de lui sauter dessus, lui demandant de s'installer sur un lit caché derrière un paravent. Il commença à se déshabiller pour que Mme Pomfresh inspecte les différentes plaies, lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Au final, elle lui donna un pot de crème pour cicatriser le reste des blessures, une potion de sommeil, et l'ordre de se reposer au maximum. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…Il allait devoir rattraper une semaine de cours, déjà qu'il galérait quand il devait rattraper ses études lors de la pleine lune alors là…Il n'osait même pas imaginer…Le repos serait pour plus tard !

Quelques minutes plus tard après être sorti de l'infirmerie, il arriva à la tour des Gryffondors montant directement au dortoir où il était certain que Sirius l'attendait patiemment. Il repensa alors à ce matin et au moment très intime qu'ils avaient eu…Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout son être rien qu'à ce simple souvenir. Il se sentait franchement idiot de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

« Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu rougis… »

Le concerné sursauta en entendant ces mots soufflés dans son oreille d'une manière si sexy…Merlin, il pouvait déjà sentir des fourmillements dans son bas ventre par le simple et unique contact des mains de Sirius, s'enroulant autour de sa taille…

« Tu m'as fais une de ces frayeurs…Murmura Remus en rougissant de plus belle devant les paroles de son compagnon.

-Que t'as dis Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Sirius en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Que les plaies cicatrisaient bien, que j'avais besoin de beaucoup de repos…

-Ah tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais, j'ai toujours raison ! Cria Padfoot avec un sourire victorieux.

-Toujours raison ? ça reste à voir…Fais gaffe à ta tête qu'elle n'enfle pas trop sinon elle risque de ne plus passer les encadrements de portes. Rétorqua Remus avec une moue taquine tout en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de Sirius.

-Espèce de sadique. Déclara t-il avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

-Je ne suis pas sadique mon cher Padfoot, je ne dis que la vérité. Dit solennellement Moony en reculant pas à pas sous le regard conspirateur du concerné, pour finalement arriver au pied de son lit. Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

-Attend que je réfléchisse…Si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ce matin…Suggéra Sirius tout se collant à lui. Bien sûr, je compte bien te faire regretter tes chères paroles, en te torturant lentement…Goûtant, léchant chaque parcelle de ta peau sous tes gémissements qui se feront accrus… »

Les joues de Remus étaient en feu tandis que sa bouche et sa gorge se firent de plus en plus desséchées …Sirius se pencha vers sa bouche, la savourant une nouvelle fois, pour un baiser charnel et aussi acide que du citron…Les mains qui se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, prenant de l'assurance en entendant les gémissements de Remus…Sa peau, son corps, sa bouche, sa langue, le rendaient fou, fou ! Fou d'ivresse et de passion incommensurable…Il avait tellement envie de _lui_…Envie d'être en _lui_…Envie de _lui_ faire l'amour jusqu'à en perdre la raison…Remus rompit le baiser, les lèvres rouges et boursouflées, les cheveux en batailles, il se frotta lascivement contre son amant qui ferma les yeux en sentant leurs deux érections se toucher…Moony l'embarqua à nouveau dans un baiser sulfureux, les gestes se faisant avides de sens, avides de tendresse, de passion commune…C'est alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand sur :

« Hum-hum, fit une voix qui se racla la gorge, tu vois Wormtail, je te l'avais dis qu'ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer sans nous, ajouta une voix moqueuse qui n'était autre que celle de James, les bras croisés alors que le dénommé Wormtail referma la porte de la pièce derrière lui. »

Sirius et Remus se détachèrent en vitesse, les vêtements totalement en désordre…Dire que Moony était rouge d'embarras était un euphémisme alors que Sirius semblait aussi décontracté que sa dernière chaussette…

« Eh bien je crois que nous avons notre réponse à notre fameuse question Peter…Je ne l'espérais plus ! S'écria James tout en se dirigeant vers ses deux amis. Je suis content pour vous deux, vraiment. Assura-t-il.

Moony releva la tête, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Sirius enlaça son frère de cœur, tout en le remerciant. Ce fut au tour de Peter qui s'avança vers les deux Maraudeurs :

« Toutes mes félicitations, vous méritez tous les deux ce bonheur.

-Merci à toi Pet'…Merci. Dit Remus heureux plus que jamais devant la réaction de ses meilleurs amis.

-Par contre la prochaine fois, prévenez-nous…Déclara Prong avec un clin d'œil en direction du couple, empli de sous-entendu face à la scène dont ils avaient été offerts.

-On fermera la porte à clé, si Remus m'en laisse le temps….

Le concerné lui mit une tape à l'arrière de la tête tout en le traitant d'idiot sous les rires communicatifs des Maraudeurs, rendant l'atmosphère plus joviale et détendue. Les quatre amis s'installèrent sur les différents lits, Remus assis entre les jambes de son compagnon qui encerclait sa taille de ses bras, James et Peter en face d'eux tout en racontant les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Le jeune Potter ne cessait d'ailleurs de parler de la jeune Evans qui lui avait adressé la parole sans lui crier dessus ou le gifler…

« Sauf que tu as oublié de dire que s'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles de Moony et Padfoot et que lorsque tu lui as demandé comment elle allait, Evans s'est empressée de dire _« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Potter !»._ Déclara Peter l'air malicieux.

-Oh non, tu gâches tous mes espoirs Pet' c'est un coup bas ce que tu viens de faire, de me le rappeler. Murmura James tout dépité. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire devant la mine patibulaire de Prong qui se promit un jour que Lily Evans deviendrait Mme Potter, qu'ils auraient un ou plusieurs enfants et que Sirius serait le parrain du premier enfant. Remus pensa alors au futur et l'après Poudlard…Serait-il toujours avec Sirius ? Et si oui, habiteront-ils ensembles ? Seul l'avenir leur dirait mais au fond de lui, au plus profond de son être, Moony espérait de tout son cœur, faire sa vie avec _lui_….

_--_

_Voilà le chapitre 14, il a été long à venir, désolé, mais le voilà enfin…J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, enfin le retour à Poudlard, prochain chapitre on fera un petit détour vers Lily qui à quelques problèmes familiaux… Noël qui approche…Mina qui tourne autour de Sirius et prépare sa douce vengeance, crise de jalousie, amour, Padfoot qui cherche un cadeau pour son compagnon etc…etc…A la prochaine…._

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et commentaires._

_Bisous Elise._


	16. Un Bonheur Ephémère ?

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** 16

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 17

**Corrigée par :** Mounette

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fanfiction et oui toute les bonnes choses ont une fin

Plus que trois chapitres et cette fanfiction sera clôturé.

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Loulou2a - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Lilywen - Bfly Ronaldita !_

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Un Bonheur Ephémère ?**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le retour de Sirius et Remus à Poudlard. Deux semaines durant lesquelles le couple, ou plutôt Padfoot, ne cessait de jouer avec le feu et leur relation cachée. Cette situation plaisait énormément au jeune Black. Il aimait le goût du risque tout en prenant une certaine excitation en embrassant, caressant son amant à tous les coins de couloirs du château …Amant qui à chaque fois sursautait en sentant deux mains l'attraper et le coller contre la paroi du mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement et passionnément sous ses gémissements intempestifs alors que la peur lui tirailler le ventre…La peur d'être découvert… Que se passerait-il si une personne venait à les surprendre en pleine embrassade dans un couloir, placard ou bien salle de cours ? Pour une fois, Remus n'avait pas la réponse et cela l'effrayait d'avance. Il avait essayé de raisonner Sirius, de lui dire de faire plus attention, d'attendre de le rejoindre dans le dortoir ou bien dans la salle sur demande…Mais rien à faire, le chien était impossible à tenir en laisse et au fond ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire …Certes, il avait peur mais au fond de lui il était transporté de joie et d'euphorie totale quand son petit ami lui sautait dessus, comme-si sa vie en dépendait…Il aimait _ça_ et ne pourrait indéniablement pas s'en passer. Ces jours auprès de Sirius étaient divin, oui c'était le mot, tout simplement divin. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, un nuage sur lequel il allait bientôt falloir redescendre sinon la chute n'en serait que plus dure et douloureuse…Le bonheur n'était jamais éternel, il fallait se battre constamment pour en garder la moindre parcelle aux creux de nos mains et ça, dans les jours à venir, le jeune couple l'apprendrait…

Tout en étant en cours de Métamorphose, Remus écrivait de sa plume les notes que dictaient McGonagall, tandis que Peter assis à ses côtés faisait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence affligée par leur professeur. Derrière eux, Sirius et James étaient assis à la même table. Eux aussi écoutaient le cours, mais seulement d'une oreille…

Prong ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs à sa lionne qui venait tout juste de remettre une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille tout en se mordant les lèvres…Les yeux brillants et l'esprit empli de rêve de sa bien aimée…Cette fille l'attirait comme un véritable aimant, il ne savait pas dire pourquoi exactement mais tout en elle le fascinait…Il aimait tout en elle…Ses yeux verts ressemblant à des émeraudes, ses cheveux roux et flamboyants, son caractère qui n'était pas des plus faciles, sa personnalité, la façon dont elle se mordait les lèvres quand elle était gênée ou en pleine réflexion…Même cette manie qu'elle avait de taper le crayon contre le rebord de la table quand elle était énervée de ne pas avoir la solution à un exercice…Elle était différente des autres, si différente qu'elle refusait sans cesse ses propositions de sortir avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui ? Jugeait-elle qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Cependant il ne se décourageait pas, il savait qu'un jour elle deviendrait sa femme. Il n'aimait qu'elle et quoi qu'il arrive cela ne changerait pas ! Il rêvait de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et bien plus encore…Il sentit alors un coup de coude dans ses côtes venant sûrement de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arracher de la vue de _sa_ Lily…Il soupira lascivement tout en posant la tête sur sa main dont le coude reposait sur le rebord de la table…Qu'elle était belle Merlin…De nouveau un coup dans les côtes vint le perturber dans sa contemplation, se retournant rapidement vers Sirius quelque peu en colère…Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant en face de lui, son professeur de Métamorphose, le regard sévère, rehaussant, de ses doigts fins, ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez…James déglutit fortement…

« Mr.Potter ! Pouvez-vous répéter la question que je viens de vous poser ? Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans cette classe pour que vous n'écoutiez pas mes cours ?

-Je…Je…Eh bien, euh…

-J'attends vos explications Mr.Potter, déclara sèchement McGonagall tandis qu'elle tapait du pied sur le sol, démontrant son impatience. »

Sirius avait une folle envie de rire devant la situation complexe dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Apparemment l'objet de ses rêves n'était autre que Evans, encore une fois, et McGonagall devait s'en douter…Il vit alors Remus lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son ami et amant qui ne changerait décidément jamais ! Il fit un grand sourire à Moony pour attirer son attention, malheureusement pour lui, la sorcière l'avait vu et ne semblait guère vouloir rire…

« Cela vaut aussi pour vous Mr.Black. Vous pouvez rigoler de votre ami, mais tout comme lui, vous n'avez rien écouté de mon cours !

-Je n'oserais jamais vous faire cela professeur, confia Sirius avec un grand sourire charmeur et hypocrite.

-Alors pouvez-vous répondre à la question, que j'ai posée à Mr.Potter ? Demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec assurance, la différence entre un Animagus et un Métamorphomage est qu'un Animagus peut se transformer en une forme animale. La magie requise pour cette transformation est complexe et d'un niveau assez élevé. Lorsqu'un sorcier se transforme en animal, quelques indices, directement associés à sa forme humaine, sont visibles. Tandis que les Métamorphomages sont nés avec la capacité de changer leur apparence à volonté. Satisfaite professeur ?

La concernée se pinça les lèvres qui s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire, une nouvelle fois impressionnée par les connaissances de son élève alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien écouté du cours. Elle tourna son visage vers James et dit :

« Potter ! Cria t-elle en le faisant sursauter. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 20 points en plus pour Mr.Black qui a su parfaitement répondre à la question. Soyez un peu plus attentif la prochaine fois. Les réprimanda t-elle en leur lançant un regard noir. »

James soupira de soulagement d'avoir échappé à la retenue du soir, heureusement que Sirius avait répondu à la question sinon il n'aurait pas donné chair de leur peau. Il tourna la tête vers la rouquine qui au même moment croisa ses yeux avec _lui_…Prong lui fit un mince sourire auquel elle répondit par un regard mauvais et hargneux, se replongeant aussi vite dans ses notes. Les épaules du jeune Potter s'affaissèrent, il était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir attirer son attention ou lui arracher un simple sourire…Que devait-il faire à la fin pour qu'elle cesse de le rembarrer et qu'elle finisse par s'intéresser à lui ? Cette fille était insaisissable…Il entendit alors Sirius ricaner légèrement…James se retourna vers lui et déclara :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Paddy. Murmura t-il en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par McGonagall. Tu pourrais me soutenir, un peu quand même…

-Mais je te soutiens, à ma manière, ajouta t-il devant la mine boudeuse de son ami. Franchement, cette fille te fait tourner la tête pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas ailleurs ?

-Parce que je ne veux qu'elle ! Tu devrais le comprendre…Dit James en regardant Remus. »

Sirius hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension, seulement il ne pouvait pas voir cette fille, allez savoir pour quoi…Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop proche de Remus à son goût…

« Arrête de faire ton jaloux, souffla James, c'est stupide !

-Eh, qui te dit que je suis jaloux d'elle ?

-Ton regard Paddy, ton regard…

-Qui est jaloux de qui ? Demanda Peter en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

-BLACK ! POTTER ! Cria une voix féminine les faisant sursauter sur leur chaise. Une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau ! »

Les concernés se regardèrent avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres tout en haussant les épaules, finalement ils avaient écopé de la retenue du soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie finit par retentir annonçant la fin du cours, au plus grand bonheur des maraudeurs qui prirent leurs affaires aussi rapidement que possible pour échapper à l'effroyable colère de leur directrice…Après avoir quelque peu couru, chacun ralentit sa marche se dirigeant vers le parc pour aller en botanique… La fine couche de neige craquait sous leurs pas… Sirius qui marchait tranquillement à côté de Remus, frôlait sa main, sous l'air imperturbable de son compagnon qui à chaque contact frissonnait de pur plaisir, sans laisser la moindre émotion trahir les traits de son visage…Padfoot qui était en plein dans ses pensées tout en jetant des grands sourires aux filles de passages, il entendit alors Peter remettre le sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler…surtout devant Remus…Pas qu'il n'avait quelque chose à cacher, mais Sirius se sentait gêné et stupide d'être jaloux de cette _Evans…_Pourtant Remus était désormais à _lui_, rien qu'à _lui_, mais savoir que cette fille pouvait être aussi proche que _lui_, le rendait fou…Personne n'avait le droit de connaître Remus aussi bien que _lui_, personne n'avait le droit…Sirius s'arrêta alors soudainement dans ses songes en entendant la voix de James :

« Alors Sirius, peux-tu nous dire de qui tu es jaloux ? Peter aimerait connaître la réponse…Déclara Prong avec une moue moqueuse.

-Si tu dis la moindre chose, je vais t'étriper et je me ferais un plaisir de divulguer plusieurs choses à Evans. Menaça Sirius sous le regard acquisiteur de Moony.

-Puis-je connaître la personne qui te rend aussi envieux et possessif à mon égard ? Questionna Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-Perso…

-Lily Evans, répondit James en lui coupant la parole sous le regard noir de Padfoot. Il est jaloux de Evans ou peut-être devrais-je dire, jaloux de toute personne qui ose t'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Le taquina Prong avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais te…

-Jaloux de Lily ? Répéta incrédule Remus, mais ce n'est qu'une amie…Il faut que tu m'expliques-là …

-Mais non, ne l'écoute pas, il raconte que des sornettes pour m'embêter, se défendit Sirius.

-Eh, je ne dis que la vérité ! S'exclama James. Ce n'est pas toi la dernière fois qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir consoler Remus à la place de Evans ? »

Devant ces paroles, le jeune Potter s'arrêta net et regarda le visage déconfit de son ami au rappel de la mort de sa mère. L'atmosphère qui était quelques minutes plutôt paisible s'était désormais tendue…Quel idiot faisait-il en parlant de cette journée terrible pour Remus ! Sirius allait lui en vouloir sans aucun doute…Il était doué pour les gaffes mais alors là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces idées de la tête et s'excuser mais le jeune Lupin l'arrêta d'un geste de main lui intimant silencieusement de ne rien dire et que ce n'était pas grave… James se mordit légèrement les lèvres en voyant Moony partir en direction des serres suivi de près par Peter…Il tourna la tête vers Padfoot qui semblait légèrement remonté…

« Alors-là bravo ! Dit-il de façon ironique et amère. J'essaye au maximum de l'aider et de lui faire oublier et toi tu fais la gaffe du siècle. Soupira Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, c'est parti plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu…Confia Potter la mine patibulaire. »

Il sentit alors une grande tape dans son dos, le bousculant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Prong, on a l'habitude avec toi. Ajouta Paddy avec un clin d'œil complice en rejoignant le groupe de devant.

-Eh ! Cria James en courrant après lui sous les rires de Sirius, répète ce que tu viens dire ! »

Alors que le groupe des Maraudeurs rentrait dans la serre plus ou moins dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires, Sirius et Remus ne virent pas l'ombre qui arriva à leur suite,…Cette présence qui en avait assez entendu pour attiser sa curiosité naturelle, _elle_ s'installa un peu plus loin que les quatre amis, tout en les observant durant le cours de botanique…Cette ombre qui ne rêvait que de vengeance! Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait quitté pour _lui _? Non, c'était impossible, peut-être avait-elle mal compris….Il fallait qu'elle le sache, il fallait qu'elle découvre ! Mais comment ? Un sourire sadique et machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, des lèvres qui avaient été embrassées de nombreuses fois par Sirius…Des lèvres dévoilant la perfidie de la jeune Mina qui souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même _qu'i_l paye pour l'humiliation _qu'il_ lui avait faite ! Et pour cela, elle était prête à tout ! Comment réagiraient les élèves, s'ils venaient à apprendre que Black et Lupin formait un couple ? Cela détruirait leur popularité sans aucun doute et bien plus encore…et _elle_…_Elle_ serait le centre de toutes les attentions. Son plan était génial et elle le mènerait à bien !

Sans se douter une seule seconde de la menace qui se profilait sous leurs yeux, Sirius prit la main de Remus dans la sienne, rapidement, en voyant la mine sombre de son petit-ami…Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Moony, tout en retirant précipitamment sa main de celle de son amant, de peur de se faire prendre…Il savait que James n'avait pas fait exprès…Néanmoins il n'aurait jamais cru que le souvenir de sa mère morte lui fasse toujours aussi mal. Cela faisait pourtant près de trois semaines…Trois semaines sans elle…Il avait cru passer les jours les plus rudes mais apparemment, la difficulté résidait non seulement au souvenir de sa mère morte, mais aussi de ne plus avoir ses lettres quotidiennes…Sa présence lui manquait beaucoup trop, même si ses amis faisaient leur possible pour lui changer les idées…Rien n'était simple dans la vie et il ne pourrait pas oublier cette partie de sa vie aussi facilement…Non, il ne pourrait pas, il allait falloir apprendre à vivre avec….Apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur sourde qui résonnait dans son cœur…Une douleur qu'il espérait, s'atténuerait avec le temps… Il inspira profondément tout en se lançant dans l'exercice que leur avait demandé Mme Chourave. Au moins il n'y penserait pas…

La journée passa assez vite entre les cours et le repas du midi, alors que la fin des cours retentissait dans les couloirs, Remus prit la décision de finir ses devoirs à la salle commune avant de dîner, Peter resta avec lui pour lui demander un peu t'aide dans son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sur les détraqueurs. Sirius quant à lui, griffonna pendant quelques instants des mots ou plusieurs phrases sur un bout de parchemin, qu'il plia et scella prêt à être envoyé.

« Je vais poster la lettre et je vais rejoindre James pour la retenue de ce soir. Informa Sirius tout en s'en allant vers la volière. »

Moony le regarda s'éloigner tout en fronçant des sourcils, s'attirant le regard de Peter…

« Quelque chose ne va pas Rem's ?

-Non, non, rien de grave, Pet. Répondit-il en reprenant son activité, celle d'écrire sur son devoir de Métamorphose. »

Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, sa plume stoppa au milieu de son parchemin, son esprit dérivant sur la lettre qu'avait pu écrire Sirius…A qui pouvait-bien être destinée cette lettre ? Avec la mort de sa mère, il en avait pratiquement oublié le problème de son compagnon…Ce problème qui les avait amenés à se mettre ensembles et découvrir leurs sentiments réciproques…Comment Sirius allait-il faire pour cet été ? Ou allait-il habiter ? Et pour ses fournitures scolaires ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa famille ! Cette famille de dingue ! Non ! D'ailleurs il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, il semblait particulièrement mal dormir…Padfoot gardait trop ses émotions pour lui, il aimerait tellement qu'il se confie à lui un tant soit peu…Peut-être devrait-il le forcer à parler ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sirius et de la tête de mule qu'il était…Remus soupira profondément tout en regardant l'heure. Il devait aller voir Lily afin de l'informer que ce soir c'était eux qui devaient faire leur tour de garde dans les couloirs…Il passa une main sur sa nuque tout en la massant légèrement, puis se leva cherchant des yeux la jeune Evans qui se faisait introuvable dans la salle commune. Etrange, d'habitude elle y était toujours pour faire ses devoirs à cette heure…Il sortit discrètement la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura la formule pour l'activé. Rapidement le plan de Poudlard se dessina sur le parchemin auparavant vierge, il vit alors James et Sirius en classe avec McGonagall. Remus reporta son attention sur le reste du parchemin, quand son regard se porta sur la tour d'astronomie. Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Il faisait très froid là-haut à cette époque de l'année…Moony fronça des sourcils tout en désactivant la carte qu'il donna à Peter :

« Je vais rejoindre Lily, je dois lui dire quelque chose, si Sirius revient avant, tu le préviendras ?

-Compte-sur moi. Affirma Peter en rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa cape. »

Le jeune Lupin, le remercia d'un sourire tout en prenant soin de se couvrir avant de sortir de la salle commune pour rejoindre la rouquine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre les marches de la tour d'Astronomie, qu'il monta une à une…Il poussa doucement la porte qui grinça légèrement…Son oreille fut alors attirée par des sanglots étouffés et une silhouette assise contre le mur, les jambes remontées au niveau de sa poitrine et la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, ses cheveux roux cachant son visage…Il avança doucement vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa présence…Ses yeux perçants de Loup-Garou remarquèrent une lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main, que se passait-il pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et il n'osait pas imaginer la nouvelle qui l'avait mise ainsi…Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux puis murmura :

« Lily ? »

A son prénom, la concernée releva la tête, révélant ses yeux rouges et ses joues barbouillées de larmes…Sans un mot de plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Remus désarçonné par ce geste et surpris de voir Lily aussi directe, referma aussitôt ses bras autour de son corps, qui tressautait à cause des sanglots tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses beaux yeux verts…Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la rouquine sembla se calmer un peu, se retirant dans le plus grand silence des bras réconfortant de son ami. Elle essuya rapidement et sèchement ses larmes, comme honteuse de sa réaction. Lily vit alors les yeux de Remus qui paraissaient rechercher une réponse à sa question…Une question dont Evans pouvait se douter…Ses lèvres se remirent à trembler et dans un souffle, elle marmonna :

« Mes-mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils-ils sont-sont morts et ma sœur, ma sœur vient tout juste de me prévenir…De me-me prévenir alors, alors qu'ils sont morts depuis plusieurs jours déjà…Elle m'a rien dis, rien, rien…Répéta t-elle dans une litanie, complètement déconnectée de son environnement. Elle m'a rien dit, ils sont morts et enterrés par ma faute, ma seule faute !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily ! Tes parents ne sont pas morts par ta faute, c'est un accident de voiture, cela peut arriver à n'importe qui ! S'exclama Remus devant la fragilité de la jeune fille.

-Tu-tu ne comprends pas, ils étaient partis acheté un cadeau pour-pour moi, pour mon noël ! Pour moi ! Si je n'avais pas existé, ils ne seraient pas morts ! Ils seraient vivants et ma sœur plus heureuse… »

Un bruit de gifle retentit alors dans la pièce et dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Lily regardait Remus hébétée par son geste tandis que sa joue rougissait doucement.

« Je t'interdis de dire de telle parole ! Déclara t-il le visage grave. Que penseraient tes parents s'ils t'entendaient exprimer une telle chose ?

-Mes parents sont morts ! Cracha Lily. Ils ne peuvent plus penser, plus me parler, plus…Rien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, avec des _Si_ on pourrait refaire le monde ! Avec des _Si_ ma mère serait encore vivante, tout comme les tiens ! Mais nous ne sommes pas devins et encore moins voyants ! La vie a son lot de bonheur et de malheur, Lily. Et je suis certain que ta naissance fut un réel enchantement pour tes parents ! C'est un accident, un accident ! Tu ne pouvais et peux rien y faire ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ! Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués !

-Mais, mais ma sœur, ma sœur…

-Peu importe ce qu'a dit ta sœur dans sa lettre, elle est aveuglée par la colère et le chagrin. Tout comme-toi tu l'es à cet instant même…Tu as le droit de pleurer Lily, il n'est pas interdit bien au contraire…

-Je n'ai, je n'ai même pas pu aller me recueillir sur leur tombe…Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je suis sa sœur…Sanglota la jeune fille en chiffonnant la lettre dans le creux de sa main. »

Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit contre lui tout en murmurant :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parfois l'être humain réagit de façon étrange face à la douleur. Peu importe, que tu n'ais pas été à leur enterrement, n'oublie pas Lily, peu importe la distance, tes parents seront toujours dans ton cœur et présent en toi, à tout moment. Répéta t-il mot pour mot de ce qu'elle avait dit il y a quelques semaines de ça. »

A travers ses larmes, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pour se faner bien vite, face à sa peine. Le jeune homme s'installa contre le mur, tandis que Lily prenait place entre ses jambes, se laissant aller contre lui…Aucun mot, juste le silence le plus total, parce qu'aucune parole, aucune phrase ne valait la présence et le soutien d'une personne dans ces moments là…Finalement le calme fut troublé par des pas qui montaient les marches et deux silhouettes qui s'étaient arrêtées dans l'encadrement de la porte. Remus reconnut rapidement James et Sirius, il jeta un regard furtif à Lily qui s'était endormie de fatigue et d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras. Il se dégagea doucement, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, tandis que les deux Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent d'un Remus leur expliquant brièvement la situation. Le jeune Lupin, se leva alors sous le regard surpris des deux Gryffondor, prêt à partir et déclara :

« Occupe-toi bien d'elle James, je te la confie.

-Que, que, quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Demanda t-il en paniquant.

-Reste juste le plus naturel possible et fait ce que te dicte ton cœur et non ta raison tout simplement. Murmura Remus en descendant les marches vite rejoint par Sirius. »

Le couple marchait calmement dans les couloirs illuminés à la lueur des torches. Sirius remarqua alors que son compagnon se dirigeait vers le parc. Tout en franchissant les grandes portes, Padfoot entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Remus, dans la nuit noir, seulement éclairée par le croissant de lune et les étoiles, ils ne risquaient rien…Le jeune Black brisa alors le silence en disant :

« Tu n'as pas peur que Evans s'énerve après James en découvrant sa présence ?

-Non, répondit Remus en secouant la tête, je crois même, que s'est une bonne opportunité pour Prong de se rapprocher de Lily et lui faire voir ce côté qu'elle n'a jamais vu : prévenant et attentionné. Ajouta t-il en s'arrêtant près du lac derrière un arbre. »

Sirius se positionna derrière lui, tout en l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Remus se laissa aller contre lui et son torse puis murmura :

« Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus pu sentir son amant frémir quelque peu puis répondre :

« Oui, je te le dirais. Répondit-il tout en le retournant contre lui. »

Sirius se saisit alors des lèvres de son compagnon, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer la moindre parole. Moony ne put s'empêcher de douter des mots qu'avaient formulés son petit-ami…Des mots qui ne semblaient pas empreints de vérité pure. Cacher par un baiser quémandeur et avide…Peut-être se faisait-il trop de soucis ? Mais n'était ce pas normal quand on aimait une personne plus que tout au monde ? Remus chassa bien vide ses pensées de son esprit en sentant la langue mutine de son partenaire venir taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il ouvrit pour un baiser empli d'émotions et sensualité… Un baiser démontrant un amour fort et puissant… un amour qui serait mis à l'épreuve dans des jours prochains…

* * *

_Youhouh, voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre, qui va mettre en place la dernière et ultime intrigue qui va clôturer la fic, re-voila en action Mina, ah cette chère Mina, décidément on l'aura vu du début à la fin de la fic lol. A votre avis que va t-elle faire et va-t-elle réussir à détruire leur couple ? Telle est la question ? Un peu de Lily/James dans ce chapitre et peut-être dans le prochain à voir. Et la lettre qu'a envoyé Sirius, c'est quoi à votre avis et à qui ? Plus que 3 chapitres et fini ! Le prochain bientôt, soyez au rendez-vous, samedi prochain !!_

_Bisous Elise._

_Review Please ?_


	17. Vacances De Noël

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** 17 et Epilogue

**Etat de La Fanfiction : **FINIT !

**Corrigé by : **Mounette

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Vos vacances d'Halloween se passe bien ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction....La Fanfiction est finit en écriture, la suite va donc arriver très rapidement.

J'espère que ce news chapitre va vous plaire ?

**Merci à mes reviewers et revieweuse :**

_Mounette - Loulou2a- Lilywen - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Sveltana Black and Bfly-Ronaldita_

**Merci à vous, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture....**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Vacances de Noël**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la conversation entre Remus et Sirius au bord du lac. On approchait de plus en plus vers les fêtes de fin d'années, d'où la soudaine agitation qui parcourait les couloirs du château…Chacun préparant Noël entre amis ou en famille, d'autre discutant de la sortit à Pré au lard de ce week end…C'est à dire le lendemain. Seul Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de passer les vacances à Poudlard tandis que James se rendait chez lui pour fêter Noël avec ses parents ainsi que Peter…Le couple se retrouverait donc seul dans la tour des Gryffondor pour leur plus grand bonheur, comptant bien en profiter…Entre les cours, les pleines lunes, le Quidditch et faire attention à ne rien dévoiler de leur relation, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas eu une seule minute pour se retrouver pleinement ! Ce qui avait le don de frustrer un peu Padfoot qui aurait bien aimé avoir quelques minutes en privé avec son compagnon…Compagnon qui à l'instant même aidait une jeune fille pour un devoir de Défenses contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs Sirius ne cessait de regarder avec une certaine nervosité le couple assis en face de lui. Sa plume tapait sur le rebord de la table, observant Remus se faire draguer par _cette_ fille, sous ses propres yeux ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'audace et le culot de se frotter à _lui_ ainsi ? Elle se penchait bien pour offrir une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine plus que dévoilée ! C'était totalement indécent ! Il entendit alors un craquement qui n'était autre que sa plume brisée entre ses doigts…Padfoot sentit le regard de Remus poser sur lui tout en haussant des sourcils, quelque peu interrogateur…Pour seule réponse, Black émit un grognement et se replongea dans son devoir de Métamorphose…Seulement comment se concentrer quand une groupie de la pire espèce se trouvait à côté de vous, tout en minaudant et draguant ouvertement votre petit ami ? C'était impossible ! Remus ne pouvait-il pas l'expédier vite fait, bien fait ? Bien sûr que non, Moony avait trop de cœur pour l'envoyer balader ! Dès qu'il s'agissait quelqu'un à aider, Remus était présent, trop présent à son goût ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de ce type de _fille_ ! Il était certain qu'_elle_ avait tout manigancé et qu'_elle_ avait parfaitement bien compris l'exercice et le cours !

Sirius faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, quand il la vit embrasser Remus sur la joue puis partir avec ses parchemins et son matériel ! Elle avait osé embrasse _son_ Moony ! Quelle sale petite peste ! Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son loup à part _lui_ ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'embrasser ainsi, à part _lui_ ! Il la vit alors rejoindre sa bande de copine non loin du feu de cheminée et rire à gorge déployée tout en gloussant, pitoyable ! Bon débarras ! Il entendit alors la voix de son petit-ami qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Quelques chose ne va-pas Sirius ? Demanda Remus en fronçant une nouvelle fois des sourcils. »

Non, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Il y a juste une petite garce qui vient de te draguer et te faire du charme, à part ça tout va bien, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille…Sirius tourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre et grimaça quelque peu en voyant le temps, il était loin de faire chaud et beau et les oiseaux étaient bien au chaud dans leurs nids. La neige tombait à gros flocon depuis plusieurs jours, recouvrant le parc d'un épais manteau blanc…Padfoot reporta son attention sur son compagnon et répondit :

« Ça va Moony, nous pourrions peut-être monter dans le dortoir ?

-J'ai mon devoir de potion à finir Pad's.

-Mais il y a plein de bruit ici ! Là-haut tu serais plus au calme pour finir ton devoir, répliqua Sirius en faisant les yeux du chiot battu.

-Si tu m'expliquais la raison réelle de cette demande ? Proposa Remus avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. »

Sirius bougonna légèrement dans sa barbe naissante tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif au groupe de fille qui ne cessait d'observer Remus avec luxure…

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris, si tu pouvais répéter…

-Cette fille te faisait du gringue ! Siffla Sirius, en fusillant du regard la pauvre fille en question.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire Lucie ? S'enquit Moony.

-Oui, Lucie Carter ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ? Elle ne cessait de t'aguicher avec ses yeux de biches ou sa poitrine mise en valeur par un décolleté qui devrait être interdit à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs ou est-elle Evans quand on a besoin d'elle ? Elle pourrait leur clouer un peu le bec à ses… »

Sirius s'arrêta net dans sa phrase devant le rire soudain de son petit-ami. Qu'avait-il dis de drôle ? C'était loin d'être amusant ! Il entendit alors les mots fatals qui l'horrifièrent sur place :

« Tu es jaloux Padfoot ! Souffla Remus les yeux brillants.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Rétorqua le concerné tout en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ton comportement laisse présager tout le contraire. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons rester ici…Répondit le Loup-Garou en reprenant son devoir. »

Lui-jaloux ? Jaloux de cette Carter ? Alors-là jamais ! Plutôt mourir que d'avouer ça ! Il n'était jaloux, il était juste énervé ! Oui c'est cela, il était en colère et énervé après cette _fille_ ! Si un regard pouvait tuer sur place en ce moment, c'était bien celui de Sirius… Malheureusement Lucie ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte…Qu'elle ose s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Remus et il s'occuperait de son cas, personnellement ! Remus _lui_ appartenait ! Bon, peut-être était-il jaloux finalement ? Non et non ! Cinq minutes plus tard, Black tapait sa nouvelle plume contre le rebord du bureau tout en ne cessant de regarder son compagnon qui écrivait sa dissertation de Potion…Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lucie qui continuait de glousser avec ses amies, tout en observant Remus. Apparemment, elle racontait ses exploits avec _Moony _àses amies. Il soupira une énième fois puis finit par lâcher à contre cœur :

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis jaloux ! »

Il rencontra alors les yeux ambre de Remus qui sourit avec une moue moqueuse et remballa ses affaires, se leva puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant ! Néanmoins, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ! Remus montait avec lui à l'étage ! Sirius prit rapidement ses affaires et suivit son petit-ami qui rigolait légèrement, heureux d'avoir mené Padfoot par le bout de nez ! Une fois la porte du dortoir franchie et refermée à clé derrière eux, Sirius laissa tomber ses affaires à même le sol et se jeta sur les lèvres de Moony. Lèvres qu'il dévora sensuellement et avec avidité tandis que les mains se mêlaient au rythme de leur souffle…Mains qui se faisaient brûlantes, fiévreuses, reculant peu à peu vers le lit et cette fois-ci, se fut les affaires de Remus qui tombèrent au sol…Un main baladeuse se glissa sous la chemise du Loup-Garou qui gémit contre la bouche de son compagnon…Sirius poussa légèrement Moony sur la couchette et vint le rejoindre, se positionnant au-dessus de lui, le regard luisant, emplis de désir, d'amour, de passion…

« Alors comme ça, , vous aimez vous amuser avec moi…Murmura t-il d'une voix suave, tout en frôlant les lèvres du concerné.

-Il est plaisant de vous voir, Mr. Padfoot, en pleine crise de jalousie, c'est très divertissant…Réussit-il à dire en frissonnant de plaisir quand il sentit Sirius se frotter érotiquement contre lui. »

C'est alors qu'il vit le visage de Sirius revêtir un sourire sadique et contre toute attente, il se leva pour s'asseoir sur la couchette, laissant un Remus dans tous ses états en voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon…

« Tu comptes vraiment me laisser ainsi ? Murmura inquiet Moony.

-Eh bien, c'est une possibilité en effet…Se serait une petite vengeance face à tout à l'heure…Souffla Sirius au creux de son oreille. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire _« Quidditch »,_ Remus le renversa sur lui et inversa leurs positions. Sirius en dessous-de lui, dominé par son compagnon qui lui maintenait les bras au-dessus de la tête…

« Malheureusement pour vous, j'en n'ai pas fini avec vous …

-Alors c'est avec un plaisir grandissant que je me laisse aller entre vos doigts experts, . Répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Leurs yeux s'enflammèrent de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient dans le plus profond des silences…Remus entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant puis ondula sur lui dans une sensualité affligeante et tortueuse. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de Sirius qu'il emprisonna avec passion, s'enivrant de son odeur jusqu'à en perdre la raison et les sens…Il caressa de sa langue le contour de sa bouche, faisant gémir son partenaire contre lui…Il sentit les mains de Sirius passer sur sa nuque et venir s'enfouir progressivement dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il écarta les jambes pour que Moony puisse s'installer confortablement…La langue de Remus vint alors forcer le passage vers l'antre du paradis qui s'ouvrit à lui sans la moindre difficulté…Dans un ballet intense en émotion, leurs langues s'enroulèrent, se titillèrent, se caressèrent pour encore plus de sensation, de plaisir, le désir montant en eux, les consumant de l'intérieur…Les mains de Remus se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Sirius, effleurant la peau chaude et douce de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux…A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser tandis que les boutons de la chemise s'enlevèrent progressivement pour qu'elle finisse finalement au pied du lit…Remus passait et repassait ses doigts sur le torse de Padfoot, parsemant des baisers dans son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement…La bouche de Moony s'arrêta sur un téton, léchant de sa langue le contour ou encore mordillant la pointe pour les faire durcir…Remus jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son compagnon qui semblait en extase…Il reprit alors sa douce torture sur chacun des tétons pour ensuite venir titiller le nombril de Sirius qui se arqua contre lui….Sa langue suivit la fine ligne de poils bruns menant vers le pantalon qu'il commença à déboutonner. Le pantalon finit par glisser le long des jambes rejoignant la chemise…Si précédemment le jeune Lupin était dans tous ses états, s'en était aussi le cas pour Sirius au vu de la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Remus passa une main fébrile sur cette partie de son anatomie qui dévoilait tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré…Il déclencha alors un gémissement rauque chez son partenaire qui pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés…Le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement par cette vue qui appelait à la luxure et à la débauche…Sirius était tout simplement sexy et magnifique…Moony remonta vers la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser voluptueusement, charnellement, pendant qu'une main baladeuse alla vers l'intérieur du caleçon et s'enroula autour du sexe de Padfoot. Celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux à ce contact si délectable…Merlin que c'était bon ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que Remus puisse se montrer aussi sadique et dominer autant la situation…Etait-ce dû à la partie Loup qui était en lui ? Un nouveau gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres rouges et boursouflées en sentant la main de Remus produire un mouvement de va et vient…La bouche grande ouverte, arqué, le plaisir le submergeant…Il sentit la main de son amant se retirer, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de frustration sous le sourire mutin de Moony…Sirius vit alors son caleçon glisser le long de son corps et rejoindre le reste de ses affaires, complètement nu sous le regard dévorateur de son compagnon, un regard empli d'amour, de passion, d'une soif sans limite….

« On est frustré ? »

Pour seule réponse le concerné lâcha un nouveau grognement quand il sentit le bassin de Remus frotter ardemment contre son membre…Il voulait le rendre fou ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi ! Il était fou de lui, de ses caresses, de sa bouche…Contre toute attente, il put sentir le souffle chaud et divin de Remus contre son aine…Il déglutit d'avance en sachant éperdument ce qu'il allait se produire…Moony lécha alors son membre sur toute sa longueur avec ferveur et érotisme arrachant un cri à Sirius qui serrait entre ses doigts, les draps en dessous de lui…Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, encore et toujours plus fort…La langue du Loup caressait, s'enroulait graduellement, dégustant avec gourmandise la saveur de son amant qui semblait s'envoler vers la jouissance…Une jouissance qui ne tarda point, explosant en lui comme un volcan en activité tandis que la lave s'écoula tel un nectar en abondance que Remus se fit une joie de savourer et avaler jusqu'à la dernière goûte …La respiration haletante, les yeux clos, Sirius mit quelques instants à récupérer ses esprits…Remus se léchant les lèvres sous ses yeux brillant de désir…

Rapidement, Sirius inversa les rôles, dominant Remus de toute sa hauteur…La chemise vola très rapidement à travers la pièce…Il imposa la même torture à Moony caressant de ses mains brûlantes sa peau qu'il dégusta sur toutes les coutures. Sa langue roula autour de ses tétons, les mordillant, les suçotant, sous le regard fiévreux du loup tandis que ses mains tracèrent ses cicatrices, ses muscles qui se contractèrent sous l'effet des caresses de l'animagus…Il sentit alors un renflement au travers du pantalon de Remus, pantalon qui disparut bien vite…Sirius déposa des baisers papillon dans le creux de ses cuisses, luisantes d'une fine pellicule de sueur…Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sur place tellement le plaisir était intense…Il avait envie de lui ! Tellement envie…Il grogna légèrement en sentant la main de Sirius frôler à son tour sa bosse puis appuyer dessus…Les mains de Sirius prirent le boxer de chaque côté et le fit glisser pour rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements…Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant le regard que lui porta son amant…A côté de Sirius, il devait faire pâle figure avec son corps rempli de cicatrices en tout genre et sa peau blanche…Il entendit alors la voix de Padfoot lui souffler dans le creux de son oreille :

« Tu es tellement désirable Remus…Tellement beau… »

Le concerné piqua un fard pas possible quand la main de l'animagus vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe en érection, effectuant un mouvement de va et viens…Le souffle de Remus se coupa quelques minutes tout en fermant à son tour les yeux, se mordant les lèvres mais ne pouvant empêcher les gémissements ou les cris de franchir sa bouche et rompre le silence de la pièce…Dire que James ou Peter pouvaient rentrer à tout moment dans le dortoir…Cette pensée fut vite balayée en sentant la bouche de Sirius engloutir son membre, le lécher charnellement, le sucer avec une gourmandise non feinte…Il entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius tout en perdant pied de la réalité environnante…La jouissance se faisait si proche…Un miel abondant vint alors s'écouler entre les lèvres de son amant qui se fit un plaisir de tout déguster…Il remonta vers la bouche de Remus et l'embrassa passionnément, langoureusement, son bassin se frottant lascivement contre celui de Moony…

« J'ai envie de toi Remus. Murmura Sirius en mordillant la peau de son cou. »

Pour seule et unique réponse, il sentit les jambes du concerné s'écarter un peu plus…Padfoot croisa alors son regard pour y rechercher la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, mais il n'y avait seulement désir et amour…Il se pencha vers son petit-ami, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres…D'un accord mutuel, il retourna Remus à plat ventre, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Celui-ci appréhendait un peu…Il sentit alors un doigt et quelque chose de froid rentrer en lui, ainsi qu'un peu de douleur, le faisant se contracter légèrement… Il entendit alors :

« Décontracte-toi… »

Il ne put que hocher la tête, inspirant profondément pour se détendre…Il sentit au même moment, un second doigt entrer en lui…Une grimace apparut sur son visage…Avec douceur et amour, Sirius le prépara, attentif aux besoins de Remus …Une fois fait, il retira ses doigts, se plaça au-dessus de lui et le pénétra doucement…Sur le coup, une douleur aiguë se propagea en Remus. Tout son visage se crispa, Sirius stoppa aussitôt, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal…Il prit alors entre sa main le sexe de Moony et le caressa pour lui faire oublier la douleur…Apparemment cela fonctionna puisque quelques secondes plus tard Remus donna un léger coup de rein…La douleur finit par se dissiper lentement au fur et à mesure de l'intensité des ébats, laissant place au plaisir… Un plaisir, menant à la jouissance…Pour atteindre le septième ciel ensemble…

Sirius se retira de Remus et roula à ses côtés, essoufflé avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage…D'un coup de baguette magique, il nettoya les draps et ferma les rideaux d'un sortilège puis se tourna vers Moony…

« Tu as aimé ?

-Un peu douloureux, mais oui. Et-et toi ? Demanda t-il anxieux.

-J'ai adoré, répondit Sirius en l'embrassant amoureusement, on recommence quand ?

-Espèce d'obsédé sexuel, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne, avec un léger sourire. »

Padfoot rigola tout ouvrant ses bras pour que Remus vienne s'y loger…Fatigué, le jeune Lupin s'endormit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, sa tête reposant dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Il en profita ainsi pour l'observer endormi, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il s'endormit lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard, ne sachant pas que deux jeunes filles complotaient contre eux…

Une semaine plus tard, les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées, James et Peter étaient partis, laissant le couple seul. Quelques élèves de différentes maisons étaient restés à Poudlard dont la jeune Evans qui n'ayant plus de parents avait préféré passer Noël au château. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour funeste, elle s'était sensiblement rapprochée de James qui l'avait consolé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait découvert un tout nouveau visage de sa personnalité qui l'avait fort étonné, avouons-le ! Elle s'était alors remise en question. Peut-être Potter n'était-il pas si imbu de sa personne ? Après tout, elle se souvenait aussi qu'il s'était inquiété pour son ami Lupin, il y a quelque temps…Lily avait alors inconsciemment cessé de l'attaquer et de le disputer sans raison, elle s'était même surprise à lui parler calmement lors d'un déjeuné, appréciant sa conversation et sa compagnie ! Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne comme toutes ses groupies qui se pavanaient aux pieds des Maraudeurs ! Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne se retenait pas pour s'exprimer! La jeune fille soupira profondément tout en fixant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, un livre entre les mains, assise dans un fauteuil. Son regard dans le vague, pensant à ses parents décédés et sa sœur qui ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis leur mort…Lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi Pétunia la haïssait-elle autant ? Elle aurait tellement voulu comprendre, elles étaient sœurs, mais si différentes l'une de l'autre. Etant jeune, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien mais dès son entrée à Poudlard en tant que sorcière, leur relation avait littéralement dégénéré ! Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, Lily en était triste et en souffrait…Sa propre sœur…Si seulement elle n'avait pas été une sorcière…Peut-être que tout aurait été différent ? Mais avec des si, on pouvait refaire le monde ! Pendant ce temps-là, ses parents étaient morts, Pétunia avait coupé tout les ponts avec elle et Lily se retrouvait seule…Elle allait passer son premier Noël à Poudlard…Le cœur de la rouquine se serra violemment, tandis que ses yeux brillèrent étrangement…Elle entendit alors une voix la sortir de ses songes, elle passa une main rapide sur son visage et se tourna vers Remus et Black :

« Ça va Lily ? Demanda Rémus inquiet avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Que me disiez-vous ?

-Nous te demandions, si tu voulais manger avec nous ? L'interrogea Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oh, eh bien, oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en posant son livre sur la banquette, étonnée par cette proposition. »

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva à marcher avec deux des maraudeurs vers la grande salle. C'était étrange d'être avec eux, elle qui les avait si souvent réprimandés, voilà maintenant qu'ils se proposaient de manger avec elle…Etait-ce de la pitié ? A cette simple idée, Evans grimaça, c'était loin de ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle stoppa alors sa marche, les deux maraudeurs se retournant vers elle quelque peu interrogateurs ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Evans ?

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Répondit-elle tout simplement.

-De notre quoi ? Répéta incrédule Black, pour finalement éclater de rire sous la mine ébahie de Lily. Sache Evans que nous ne t'avons pas invité par pitié, quoi que tu penses de nous, nous sommes des gens civilisés, c'est la veille de Noël, tu n'allais pas rester seule dans ton coin ?

-Eh bien, euh…

-Parfait ! Maintenant, reprenons notre route parce que j'ai faim. Répliqua Sirius en échangeant un regard avec Remus qui approuva silencieusement. »

Moony n'aurait jamais cru que Sirius puisse un jour se conduire ainsi avec Lily. Il avait parfaitement répondu à l'inquiétude de la rouquine avec tact, la preuve par cent que Sirius n'était pas totalement dépourvu de cœur ! Décidément Padfoot n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre ! Remus observa du coin de l'œil son amant, main dans les poches, il marchait avec une telle désinvolture et classe ça paraissait presque surnaturelle. Il rougit alors légèrement en repensant à leur première nuit ensemble… Ils ne l'avaient pas refait depuis, ayant eu mal durant plusieurs jours au postérieur. Sirius en avait d'ailleurs profité pour prendre soin de lui, comme à son habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se sentait protégé, en sécurité et si bien avec Sirius. Il était tout le temps là pour lui, pendant et après les pleines lunes, durant la mort de sa mère et il en passait… Moony repensa alors à ce matin quand il avait surpris Sirius en plein cauchemar. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Sirius aussi désemparé, ses doigts crispés sur le drap, murmurant des mots en litanie, le front en sueur. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver ? Il avait insisté auprès de Padfoot mais il n'avait pas lâché un seul mot, prétextant que ce n'était rien ! Seulement ça ne pouvait marcher ainsi ! Si Sirus prenait soin de lui, Remus en avait tout autant envie et il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il se rappelait avoir vu de fines cicatrices blanches sur le corps de son compagnon quand ils avaient fait l'amour…Est-ce que cela était dû à ses parents ou des blessures pendant les pleines lunes ? Comment savoir avec Sirius ? Il ne disait rien, il était une vraie tombe, trop secret, même James lui en avait fait la remarque, il y a quelques jours ! Que lui cachait-il ? Y avait-il un rapport avec cette lettre que Padfoot avait envoyé ? Un rapport avec cet été ? Il aurait tellement voulu savoir et foi de Lupin, il saurait !

Quelques heures plus tard, ils remontèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor, le ventre bien rempli et la tête emplie de rires, de discussions et de souvenirs. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée, mangeant du chocolat ou grignotant des gâteaux qu'ils avaient été chercher dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! Buvant de la bierreaubeurre, tout en bavardant tranquillement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Sirius n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir passer une soirée aussi agréable et détendue en compagnie de Evans ! Elle n'était pas si coincée sur le règlement enfin de compte, incroyable mais vrai, mais il commençait à l'apprécier…Elle avait un sacré caractère en tous cas, il comprenait pourquoi James l'aimait autant, c'était une fille bien sous cette carapace de furie ! Finalement, ils finirent par aller se coucher, fatigués de leur journée. Une fois rentrée dans leur dortoir, Sirius sauta sur Remus, le serrant contre lui et l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle, tout en murmurant « Joyeux Noël »…Il sentit Remus sourire contre ses lèvres qui lui souffla la même chose…Padfoot se détacha de lui à regret, puis alla fouiller sous son lit et en sortit une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier cadeau…Quelque peu gêné, il tendit la boite en question à Remus qui l'accepta en penchant légèrement la tête…

« J'espère que cela te plaira… »

Il déballa rapidement l'emballage et découvrit alors :

« Mais tu es fou Sirius ! S'exclama Moony, ahuri par le cadeau.

-Quoi ça ne te plait pas ? oh, je le savais, je ne suis qu'un idiot, mais j'ai vraiment cherché et j'ai pensé alors à… »

Le concernée fut coupé dans son monologue par un baiser fougueux et langoureux de Remus.

« Waouh ! Je t'offrirais des gourmettes en or plus souvent !

-Bien sûr que ça me plait, énormément même, mais ça à dû te coûter une fortune, surtout en or ! Remarqua Remus inquiet.

-Peu importe, elle te plait alors ? Regarde derrière, j'ai gravé quelque chose… »

Remus prit la gourmette où son nom marqué sur le devant de la plaque, entre ses doigts tandis que derrière était inscrit en minuscule « De la part de Sirius, Je t'aime.» Remus sentit alors l'émotion le submerger sans trop savoir pourquoi…Il releva la tête puis serra fort Sirius dans ses bras en lui murmurant au creux de son oreille. « Je t'aime, Sirius ». Le jeune Black sourit, prit la gourmette entre ses doigts et la passa autour du poignet de son loup. Se fut alors au tour de Remus d'offrir son cadeau à Padfoot, plus gros et consistant que le précédent cadeau…

« Ce n'est pas grand chose comparé à toi, mais…

-Chut, pas besoin d'en dire plus, ça me plait déjà, venant de toi… »

Sirius déchira l'emballage papier, ouvrit une boite et découvrit une veste en cuir noir avec une paire de gant…Il tomba amoureux toute suite de cette tenue et il sut d'où Remus en avait eu l'idée…Il se tourna vers lui, tout en prenant la veste pour l'enfiler et l'essayer…Elle lui allait à merveille, une seconde peau…Remus ne put s'empêcher de le trouve encore plus sexy dans cet habillement….

« Tu aimes ? Demanda Moony anxieux.

-Tu rigoles ? J'adore !! Tu as eu une excellente idée !

-Sachant, que tu veux une moto et ce dont je ne doute pas que tu auras un jour, j'ai pensé qu'une veste de cuir et des gants te seraient utiles… »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius l'embrassa comme un fou, plus heureux que jamais…Cette nuit là, ils fusionnèrent de nouveau ensembles, ne faisant plus qu'un dans le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Ne sachant pas que dans quelques jours ce bonheur serait de nouveau mis en balance…

-------------------------------------------------

_Ahaha, je sais, je sais, ne me regardez pas avec ces regards noirs, j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà…Un chapitre de neuf pages quand même ^_^, bon normalement je voulais faire une fin sadique mais je me suis dis, j'ai déjà été assez longue comme ça à poster, alors chapitre plutôt calme et bouillant….Prochain chapitre…Mina entre en scène…Sirius va enfin parler à Remus…l'avant dernier chapitre, eh oui !! Et après Epilogueeeeee ….Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? La suite au prochain épisode, ce week end !!!_

_Lia-Sail._


	18. La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange

**Etat de La Fanfiction : Epilogue Ecrit **

**Corrigé by : Mounette**

**Hello All The People !**

J'avais promis la suite pour ce week end, la voici, la voila, j'ai l'impression que cette fanfiction ne plait plus, vu au nombre de reviews reçu au chapitre dernier...Trois ?

Hum, hum, enfin bref comme dirait pépin, de toute manière la fanfiction est finit en écriture, ce qui me confirme dans l'idée que je ne ferais pas de suite ou juste une One Shot.

Toujours est-il, revenons à nos moutons _(que le loup se fera un plaisir de dévoré xd)_

**Merci à mes reviewers :**

_Bfly Ronaldita_ - _Lilywen - Melle Potter _!

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris et alerte et qui me lisent.

Je vous souhaite, une bonne et agréable lecture !

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Vengeance est plat qui se mange froid …**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fin des vacances de Noël…Deux semaines que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard. Cette soirée là, Remus était assis seul à une table dans la salle commune entrain de travailler sur son devoir de Potion qu'il devait rendre dans deux jours. Tout en relisant sa dissertation, il se grattait la tête avec sa plume, barrant des mots ou des phrases qui ne lui convenaient pas…Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il posa sa plume et se relâcha sur sa chaise ayant fini son brouillon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le recopier…Moony jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ou des grêlons tombaient en averse depuis une bonne heure. James et Sirius allaient revenir totalement trempés et frigorifiés. Quelle idée de faire un entraînement de Quidditch de ce temps là ! D'autant plus que Sirius ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe, n'était juste là pour relever les défauts et qualités de chacun afin que l'équipe s'améliore. Il se demandait où pouvait-bien être Peter ? Sûrement aux cuisines ou peut-être avec sa petite amie de Serdaigle ? Il soupira profondément tout en regardant son devoir fini, il savait que ses amis ne l'avaient pas encore fait et qu'ils allaient sûrement copier sur lui…Ils étaient impossibles et pas le moins du monde sérieux dans leurs études. La salle commune était étrangement calme ce soir, ce qui avouons le, était assez rare. C'est Lily qui serait heureuse devant une pièce aussi tranquille. Remus sourit légèrement en repensant à sa jeune amie qui s'était considérablement rapprochée de James ces derniers temps. Il était certain que d'ici quelques mois, ils allaient sortir ensembles…Il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter, manger ensemble sous les commérages des élèves étonnés de ce revirement de situation…Les fans de James en faisaient d'ailleurs une jaunisse de voir Evans aussi proche, sachant l'amour que Potter lui vouait depuis des années…Les filles de Poudlard pouvaient faire une croix sur James Potter…Ou plutôt sur les maraudeurs en entier puisque Sirius et Remus sortaient ensembles…C'était étonnant que personne n'ait fait la remarque que Black ne sortait plus avec aucune fille…Remus haussa tout simplement des épaules, tout en chassant d'un battement de cil ses pensées pour se repencher sur son devoir…Il sentit alors une personne tirer une chaise à côté de lui et s'y installer, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la jeune Lucie Carter…Moony fronça des sourcils tout en l'interrogeant du regard…Que venait-elle faire là ? Si Sirius rentrait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et celle de Lucie…Tentait-elle vraiment de le draguer ? Il était rare qu'une fille vienne le séduire, le qualifiant d'inapprochable avec son air mystérieux et lointain…

« Tu as besoin d'aide Lucie ? S'enquit Remus en posant sa plume.

-A vrai dire, souffla t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui, j'aurais aimé te demander quelque chose… »

Remus déglutit quelque peu, sachant pertinemment la question qu'elle allait lui poser…Il avait horreur de ça ! Contrairement à Sirius dont briser les cœurs et désillusions de certaines jeunes filles, était son passe temps favoris….

« Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea t-il en priant pour s'être trompé.

-J'aurais aimé savoir si tu étais libre ? Et si oui, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

-Lucie, commença Remus, je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Tu es une gentille fille que j'apprécie beaucoup mais ma réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea t-elle. Tu es pris ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Pour simple réponse et surtout pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, il hocha affirmativement de la tête…C'est alors que sous ses yeux ébahis, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa…Remus tenta de la repousser vainement mais elle s'accrochait vraiment à lui…Avec force, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa en arrière tout en s'essuyant la bouche, elle était folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il vit alors un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, fixant inlassablement un point derrière-elle…Remus se retourna aussitôt et vit James avec Sirius dans la pièce, les observant avec incrédulité et surprise…Les yeux de Remus allèrent de son petit-ami à Lucie et vis versa…Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre, son visage était aussi livide que celui que Sirius…Il avait vu ? Son sang se glaça, il avait l'impression qu'un bloc de glace venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac, comment était-ce possible ? Sirius n'allait tout de même pas croire qu'il avait embrassé Lucie ? Il l'avait vu la repousser ? N'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile ! Padfoot l'avait prévenu que cette fille lui faisait du gringue ! Il n'osait pas parler…James semblait tout aussi surpris…C'est alors que sous ses yeux, il vit Sirius donner son balais à Prong puis sortir précipitamment de la salle, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'air…

Remus réagit au quart de tour et se leva de sa chaise, il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser cette garce de Lucie en poursuivant Sirius, il se moquait de tout à cet instant présent ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rattraper Padfoot et lui expliquer…Il avait besoin d'être rassuré ! Que Black n'ait rien compris de travers ! Il sut à cet instant que si Sirius venait à rompre avec lui, il en mourrait…Il pouvait entendre ses pas résonner dans les couloirs de Poudlard…La flamme des torches se reflétait parfois dans ses yeux tourmentés…Ses cheveux volaient dans tout les sens et le froid claquait sur sa peau…Ses pas le menèrent directement dans le parc, près du lac, le vent sifflait, tourbillonnant autour de lui, il croisa les bras tout en se frottant les mains… Il avait oublié de mettre sa cape et il avait terriblement froid…Son regard se posa alors sur la silhouette de Sirius, debout face au lac, observant le ciel…Remus s'approcha à pas de loup et murmura :

« Paddy ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sèchement Sirius surprenant Moony.

-M'expliquer avec toi… »

A cette simple phrase, il vit le visage de Padfoot se retourner à une vitesse qu'il en sursauta ! Les yeux de Black brillaient d'une leur de démence et de colère. Remus savait et reconnaissait que dans ces instants là, Sirius faisait incroyablement peur et c'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que personne ne venait jamais lui chercher des noises…

« T'expliquer ? Sur quoi ? Je t'avais prévenu que cette, _cette fille _te draguait ! Siffla t-il avec irritation, les yeux plus noirs que jamais.

-Ecoute Pad's, ce n'est qu'un simple baiser, je l'ai repoussé et…

-Le fait qu'elle ait pu poser ses _putains _de lèvres sur les tiennes, me rend fou ! Jura Sirius lui coupant la parole tandis que les veines de son cou palpitaient sous l'énervement. »

Moony grimaça devant les injures de son amant qui sonnaient faux dans sa bouche. Il vit alors son compagnon s'avancer doucement vers lui, son visage était tordu et on pouvait sentir toute la rage traverser ses pores ! C'est alors que contre toute attente, Sirius se jeta littéralement sur lui, le poussant contre le tronc d'arbre derrière eux, dévorant sa bouche avec sauvagerie et possessivité ! Remus ouvrit les yeux en grand sous le choc devant autant d'empressement et face au revirement de situation…Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius alors que le baiser s'approfondit, devenant plus sensuel, charnel, érotique…Le froid ne semblait même pas les atteindre, la neige fondant sur leur corps brûlant et avide…Finalement le jeune Black rompit le baiser, tout en murmurant :

« Je déteste _cette fille_ pour son audace, pour t'avoir embrassé, pour t'avoir touché, tu es à moi…Décréta Sirius en posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de _son_ loup qui gémit, à moi et à personne d'autre ! »

Remus laissa parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Sirius qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, il n'aurait jamais cru que son amant puisse réagir ainsi…Son comportement était tellement possessif ! Sirius était littéralement jaloux, jaloux de Lucie...Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Monny, puis au fond, il comprenait son amant…S'il avait vu Sirius entrain de se faire embrasser par Mina, il serait devenu fou ! Le jeune Lupin laissa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui provoquaient Sirius…Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux et personne d'autre…Ils en oublièrent le temps et les lieux…Ils s'enlacèrent sous le ciel étoilé…Ils n'entendirent pas le bruit d'un appareil photo, ni les pas glissant dans la neige…Ils ne virent pas les deux silhouettes féminines remontant vers Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres…Ils s'aimaient et ils n'y avaient qu'eux…

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, les maraudeurs descendirent de leur salle commune pour se rendre à la grande salle y prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que les rumeurs allaient bon train sur eux…Ils ne savaient pas que des photos allaient être diffusées…C'est ainsi, dans la plus grande ignorance, qu'ils rentrèrent tout les quatre plus joyeux et riants que jamais, quelque peu étonnés des regards obtenus par les élèves. Pourquoi les regardons ainsi ? Que se passait-il ? Ne se préoccupant pas plus longtemps du comportement étrange des autres maisons, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à la table des Gryffondor se servant de la nourriture…C'est alors que Sirius fut interrompu dans sa conversation avec James par une fille de Serdaigle :

« Sirius ? L'appela-t-elle. »

Le concerné se retourna lentement, tout en lui demandant :

« Oui, qu'est-ce tu me veux Eileen ? C'est ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête affirmativement puis ajouta :

« Est-ce vrai que tu n'aimes plus les filles ? Tout le monde raconte que-que tu sors avec Lupin ? Pourquoi Sirius ? Nous sommes plus à ton goût ? Gémit la jeune fille totalement attristée que le jeune homme soit perdu à jamais. Tu ne peux pas être gay ? Ajouta-t-elle avec une mine de dégoût.»

Padfoot était littéralement sous le choc, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il sortait avec Remus ? Comment tout Poudlard entier pouvait savoir ? Ils s'étaient pourtant montrés prudents ! Qui avait bien pu lancer cette rumeur ? Une rumeur fondée, par ailleurs ! Il devait rêver ou plutôt être en plein cauchemar, cela ne pouvait en être autrement ! Sirius tenta un regard furtif vers son amant qui était aussi pâle qu'un linge…Il devait réagir ! Il devait riposter, ne pas laisser croire _ça_ aux gens ! Ça ne regardait personne à part _lui_, Remus et ses amis ! L'homosexualité était peut-être plus ou moins bien acceptée dans le monde des sorciers mais pas par tous ! Il n'était pas question que Remus reçoivent des commentaires acides ! Que faire ? Que dire ? Qui avait bien lu lancer cette rumeur ? Qui ? Un Serpentard ? Snape peut-être ? Une vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait fait l'année dernière…Et pourtant, il doutait fort que Snape ait pu fouiner dans leurs affaires sans que personne n'ait rien vu ! Qui alors ? Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sirius, puis d'un ton désinvolte et joyeux, il déclara :

« Mais qui donc à lancé cette rumeur stupide, belle Eileen ? Questionna t-il en jouant sur les compliments.

-Alors ce n'est pas vrai ? Répéta-t-elle heureuse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Réfuta Sirius avec vigueur. J'aime trop les filles, dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour les rejeter. Affirma Padfoot en glissant une main dans ses cheveux sous les yeux médusés de Remus, qui devait se retenir à grande peine pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cette _Eileen_. »

Heureusement que Sirius faisait cela pour la bonne cause, il était curieux de connaître le ou la coupable de cette mauvaise blague ! Qui avait-bien pu les découvrir ? Etait-ce une rumeur lancée sans ou avec preuve ? Remus déglutit passablement à cette simple pensée…Ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents ! Il aurait du refreiner les ardeurs de Sirius quand il venait à l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir ou de Poudlard tout simplement…

« C'est Rita Skeeter et Mina qui ont commencé à dire partout que tu sortais avec Lupin : Qu'ils vous avaient vu vous embrasser dans le parc et qu'ils nous en donneraient la preuve cet après-midi par des photos….

-Oh je vois, répliqua Sirius, Mademoiselle est en colère que je l'ai larguée et elle cherche un moyen de se venger tout en se servant de Skeeter pour lui faire un scoop. Parfait, parfait, murmura Padfoot, ils veulent du spectacle, ils vont en avoir ! Merci pour ton aide ma beauté, souffla d'une voix suave Sirius tout en frôlant ses lèvres aux siennes, maintenant que tu es rassurée sur mon orientation, tu pourrais aller rejoindre tes amies et les avertir… »

La dénommée Eileen gloussa tout en sautillant comme une gamine à l'idée de s'être fait draguée par Sirius Black. Elle partit aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigle, répétant mot pour mot ce que venait de lui dire Padfoot. Le Maraudeur reporta son attention sur ses amis, croisant le regard miel de son compagnon. Le contact dura quelques instants mais assez pour rassurer Remus…Il avait l'appétit coupé et la peur au ventre. Skeeter ne lâchait jamais rien sauf au prix d'un autre gros scoop…C'était une véritable petite peste, beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux, mais une garce. Une fouineuse de la pire espèce qui se mêlait de la vie privée de tout le monde, créant des ragots en tout genre. C'était déjà un bon point pour eux, ils doutaient fortement que beaucoup de personne ait cru en ses commérages…Cependant, s'ils avaient des photos, il fallait les récupérer avant qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains ! Moony fut tellement plongé dans ses songes, qu'il n'entendit pas le plan formulé par Sirius et proposé à James qui semblait approuver l'idée…Alors que Remus allait lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Padfoot déclara sereinement :

« Fais-moi confiance Moony. »

Lui faire confiance, bien entendu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser comme un fou et de s'inquiéter ! Il fallait agir et vite, ne pas rester assis calmement à cette table ! Il fallait retrouver ces deux petites garces, surtout cette Mina ! Celle-ci leur aura finalement causé du souci jusqu'au bout ! Quelle sale petite pimbêche, à croire qu'elle ne supportait pas que Sirius l'ait quitté ! C'est alors qu'il vit les deux jeunes filles en question entrer dans la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres, la tête haute, le regard victorieux mais pas pour longtemps…

« Hey Skeeter ! Interpela Padfoot sous les regards de tous les élèves. Prépare ta plume à papotte, ton appareil photo et ouvre grand tes yeux ! Tu veux un scoop, en voilà un.... »

Sous les yeux de toute la salle, Sirius Black embrassa James Potter qui se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser. La salle ne fut jamais aussi silencieuse, on aurait cru que tous les élèves avait reçu le sortilège « _stupéfix_ » ! Remus en lâcha même sa fourchette, totalement surpris et ahuris, quant à Peter, n'en parlons même pas, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à gober une mouche à tout instant…Les deux garçons s'embrassaient avec un tel enthousiasme que cela en était hypnotisant…Moony sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines…Cela avait beau être James et son ami, Sirius l'embrassait avec un tel débordement que ça en était fortement troublant…C'est alors qu'ils se détachèrent sous les soupirs de quelques demoiselles trouvant cela très sexy, d'autres dégoutés d'avoir vu une telle scène et le reste semblait être partagé entre l'amusement ou l'ennui devant de telles gamineries. Heureusement qu'aucun professeur ne se trouvait dans la grande salle, sinon ils auraient écopés d'une retenue et d'une perte de point pour une telle démonstration en publique…Sirius se tourna vers Mina qui paraissait blême au contraire de sa partenaire qui était enthousiaste ! En quelques minutes, Padfoot avait réussi à faire oublier la rumeur sur lui et Remus…Tout le monde n'allait plus que parler de ce baiser échangé avec James Potter…Cela lui donnerait ainsi assez de temps pour coincer Mina et lui parler entre quatre yeux ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi !

James lui fit alors un clin d'œil et dit :

« Waouh ! Franchement si je n'aimais pas autant les filles, je me ferais gay rien que pour toi mon Sirinouchet d'amour. Tu embrasses divinement bien. Ajouta Prong en lui faisant les yeux de biches sous les rires des Gryffondor, même celui de Moony qui haussa les yeux vers le ciel.

-On recommence quand tu veux Jamesie, répondit d'une voix suave Sirius avec un regard aguicheur accentuant les rires chez leurs camarades ».

Sirius offrit alors un sourire à Remus pour le rassurer. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement détendue et en très peu de temps. Les cours allant commencer, les Maraudeurs se levèrent de table comme-ci de rien n'était, une fois hors de vue et d'oreille indiscrète, Peter entama la conversation :

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Si Skeeter apporte les photos cet après-midi, il en est fini…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Wormtail, le coupa Sirius, je m'en charge.

-N'empêche, était-ce vraiment une solution d'embrasser James ? Marmonna Remus dans sa barbe naissante.

-Jaloux _mon_ loup ? Demanda l'animagus d'un air sournois. »

Remus bredouilla quelque chose comme quoi il n'était pas jaloux sous le rire hilare de Padfoot et Prong, accentuant la rougeur des joues de Moony. Tandis que trois des gryffondor se dirigeaient vers le cours de divination, le jeune Black prit une autre direction. Mais c'était sans compter Remus qui le stoppa dans sa progression…

« Où-vas-tu ? On a cours ! Lui rappela le jeune Lupin.

-De divination, précisa Sirius, la prof ne verra en rien mon absence, j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire qu'aller en cours.

-A quel sujet ?

-Sur _nous_ deux. Répondit Padfoot avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Sur notre couple, je dois _la_ voir pour ne pas que les choses s'enveniment.

-Est-est-ce que cela te dérange qu'on puisse savoir que, que tu sors avec moi, souffla lupin embarrassé.

-Bien sûr non ! Assura Sirius. J'aimerais crier à la face du monde que _je t'aime_, mais je ne veux pas te voir subir n'importe quelle sorte de commentaires ou que nous soyons pointés du doigt pour _cet amour_. Dans un an, on aura fini nos études à Poudlard. Nous… nous enfin… nous serons plus tranquilles, nous… nous pourrons vivre ensemble. Bafouilla Sirius en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Ensemble ? Répéta Remus incrédule.

-Oui, ensemble. Affirma Black avec un léger sourire. Je dois y aller, on en reparlera ce soir au calme. Ajouta t-il en saluant Remus avant de partir sur la gauche. »

Le jeune Lupin était sur un petit nuage, il n'osait pas y croire, il avait du mal entendre, ce n'était pas possible…Sirius venait juste de lui proposer un avenir, un avenir à deux, de vivre ensemble après Poudlard ? Dans le même appartement ? Merlin c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé ! C'était bel et bien réel ! Se fut avec un sourire béat et collé sur le visage que Remus entra dans la salle de divination, s'installant à côté de ses amis…Il n'écouta rien du cours, ses pensées se dirigeant vers celui qu'il aimait…

Pendant ce temps là Sirius marchait dans les couloirs désertiques de Poudlard. Il savait qu'_elle_ n'avait pas cours à cette heure de la journée …Il devait la retrouver et lui parler ! Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs que lui avait donnée James, murmura la formule pour l'activer puis observa le parchemin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour voir le point Mina, elle se trouvait non-loin de la bibliothèque. Il referma la carte et la rangea dans sa poche avant d'activer le pas pour la rejoindre…

Sirius réussit à la rattraper après plusieurs minutes de marches intensives, il referma sa main sur son poignet et la retourna brutalement vers lui avec un regard à faire pâlir n'importe qui…Mina semblait s'attendre à sa rencontre. Il n'y avait aucune surprise sur son visage, elle tenta de s'arracher à son contact mais c'était sans compter la force de Sirius qui la colla contre le mur derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cracha t'elle avec colère tout en se débattant pour échapper à son emprise.

-Ce que je veux, répéta avec amertume Sirius tandis qu'un sourire mauvais vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Cela me semble pourtant évident ! Que tu t'attaques à moi parce que tu es blessée dans ton orgueil, je le conçois. Mais j'ai _horreur _qu'on puisse s'en prendre à_ mes amis ! _Siffla Padfoot en resserrant ses mains autour de son poignet qu'il maintenait au dessus de sa tête.

-Arrête Sirius, tu me fais mal, gémit t'elle en fermant en les yeux.

-Tu as joué à un jeu dangereux _Mina._ Assume tes actes maintenant, tu vas gentiment me donner les photos…Murmura Sirius au creux de son oreille d'un timbre profond et menaçant.

-Qui te dit que je les ais sur moi ? Dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

A cette simple réponse, Sirius tordit son bras sous les gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait le lui casser ! Il était complètement fou ! Mina comprenait mieux, pourquoi personne ne venait chercher des broutilles aux maraudeurs…Black lui faisait véritablement peur à cet instant là…

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu les ais, prévint Sirius en accentuant sa prise tandis que ses yeux flamboyèrent. »

La jeune Mina sembla réfléchir quelques instants, tremblant légèrement pour finalement fouiller dans la poche de sa cape et sortir les négatifs avec les photos développées. Sirius lui arracha littéralement pour y jeter un coup d'œil puis les rangea dans poche. Il tourna son regard vers elle et avec un sourire machiavélique, il déclara :

« On n'en a pas finit, tout les deux.

-Je t'ai donné les photos, lâche-moi maintenant ! S'exclama t'elle furibonde.

-Non, non, souffla Sirius trop heureux de la voir aussi effrayée, ce soir tu iras déclarer devant tout les élèves de la grande salle, que tout ce que tu as raconté à notre sujet, était mensonge et pure ragot. Que tu l'as fait par pure vengeance et colère parce que je t'ai quitté et que tu _m'aimais trop_…

-Jamais ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne m'humilierais jamais à ce point là !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis _ma belle, _tu le feras que tu le veuilles ou non_…_Répliqua Padfoot en lui tordant les deux bras dès à présent.

-Je te… je te déteste ! »

Sirius éclata alors d'un rire guttural, ressemblant fortement aux aboiements d'un chien. Il relâcha ses poignets quelques peu rouges et légèrement bleuis.

« Parfait, il en va de même pour moi ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

-Sinon…Prononça-t-elle avant de se faire couper la parole par Sirius.

-Je ferais de ta vie un enfer jusqu'à notre sortie de Poudlard, décréta t-il. »

A cette simple remarque, il se reçut un regard noir par la jeune Serdaigle qui détourna les yeux, elle remit en place ses longs cheveux châtains puis s'en alla avec le peu dignité qu'il lui restait tout en se massant les poignets douloureux…Il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Comptait-il vraiment qu'elle s'abaisse publiquement ? Et si elle ne venait pas à le faire ? Que ferait-il ? Johnson grimaça légèrement à cette simple pensée, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer…Elle savait de quoi était capable les maraudeurs…Qu'il aille au diable ! Son pied frappa de toutes ses forces dans une pierre qui roula plus loin sous son regard mécontent ! Elle aurait du s'en douter qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer aussi menaçant et effrayant…Mina frissonna quelque peu en repensant à ses yeux totalement déments et à la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses iris…Un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres, peu importe qu'elle ait réussi ou pas, elle avait su toucher là où ça faisait mal et au fond c'était déjà une belle victoire…

Le soir même, alors que la jeune fille rentra dans la grande salle, elle pouvait déjà entendre les ricanements ou les chuchotements de certains élèves. Mina n'était guère étonnée, elle n'avait pas fourni les photos et les preuves de ce qu'elle avançait, tout le monde se moquait d'elle maintenant…Si seulement ils savaient, plus d'une en tomberait à la renverse…Néanmoins, Johnson savait aussi que certains la croyait plus ou moins quant aux dernières rumeurs sur les Maraudeurs…Après tout, Black ne sortait plus avec aucune fille et si cela cachait réellement quelque chose….Elle avait réussi à semer un léger doute et quoi que fasse Black, ce doute substituera….La Serdaigle rencontra alors son regard insondable, plus sombre que jamais, lui intimant silencieusement de faire sa part du marché…Elle serra les poings de rage puis détourna les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de la salle….Tout les regards étaient tournés dès à présent vers elle, se fut les pires minutes de toute sa vie… A cet instant elle aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre, tellement elle se sentait honteuse et humiliée…Elle n'avait plus aucune crédibilité même Skeeter semblait avoir changé de camps…Elle _le_ haïssait plus que jamais…Tout était de _sa _faute ! Pitié, moquerie, compassion, voilà tout ce qu'elle voyait dans _leurs yeux_… Et pour la première de sa vie, se fut la tête basse qu'elle sortit de la grande salle tandis que les conversations se firent plus animés que jamais, ayant pour sujet favoris : Le Scandale de Johnson.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus étaient couchés dans le même lit, regardant les photos. Photos, qui au passage, étaient très bien prises…Remus ne lui avait pas demandé comment il avait fait pour les récupérer et au fond peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir, après tout, le principal était que tout soit fini…

« Lucie devait être dans le coup aussi, murmura Sirius en s'observant embrasser Remus.

-Sans aucun doute, approuva Moony. Sirius ?

-Hum, fit-il en caressant la main de Remus.

-Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure, par vivre ensemble ?

-Oh, eh bien, euh, bafouilla Sirius heureux qu'il fasse aussi sombre, cachant ainsi la rougeur de ses joues, eh bah tu vois, comme un couple quoi, vivre dans le même appartement, la même maison. Dormir ensemble, manger ensemble, enfin tu vois, ce genre de truc…

-Ce genre de truc, répéta Remus en haussant un sourcil, tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, souffla Padfoot au creux de son oreille, faisant frissonner de plaisir son amant. Et puis cet été nous pourrions nous voir, être tout les deux, seuls…

-Tu ne retourneras pas chez toi alors ? S'enquit Remus tout en sentant son compagnon se tendre.

-Non, affirma le jeune Black.

-Comment ferais-tu pour te payer tes fournitures scolaires ? Et après Poudlard pour subvenir à tes besoins ? Demanda Moony légèrement soucieux et curieux d'en savoir plus.

-A vrai dire, te souviens-tu de la lettre que j'ai envoyée, il y a quelques semaines ?

-Oui, vaguement. Répondit le jeune Lupin en tournant son regard vers Sirius, heureux d'avoir enfin les confidences de son amant.

-Elle était adressée à mon Oncle Alphard. Je lui ai expliqué ma situation actuelle. Il m'a répondu, qu'il comptait me léguer toute sa fortune personnelle à sa mort. En attendant, il m'a ouvert un coffre à Gringott et il y a déposé une certaine somme assez conséquente pour que je puisse me payer ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Mais où vas-tu vivre en attendant ?

-Chez James ! Répondit avec entrain Sirius. Prong me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté, d'autant plus que ses parents sont heureux de me voir chez eux.

-Je vois, tu as donc tout soigneusement préparé. Murmura sombrement Remus, triste que son compagnon passe tout l'été chez son ami sans même lui avoir demandé son avis.

-Enfin, presque, répliqua Sirius tout en s'attirant le regard du loup-garou, je me suis dis, qu'on pourrait passer tout le mois d'août ensemble, mais bien entendu, il faut que tu sois d'accord…

-Chez moi ? Dit Remus incrédule et à la fois euphorique à cette proposition. »

Pour simple réponse Sirius hocha la tête. C'est alors que Lupin lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'embrassant avec passion, heureux de pouvoir être seul avec Padfoot durant les prochaines vacances d'été. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre tout en pensant à l'avenir…Remus n'aurait jamais cru que Sirius puisse vouloir vivre avec _lui,_ un jour…Qui aurait cru, qu'il viendrait à se mettre en couple avec Padfoot ? Pas lui, en tous cas…Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par un concours de circonstance et de hasard…Aurait-il découvert ses sentiments envers son amant, si le jeune Black n'était pas venu trouver refuge chez lui l'été dernier ? Que se serait-il passé alors ? Chacun aurait continué sa vie de son côté ? Sirius continuant de batifoler avec les filles et lui ? Lui qu'aurait-il fait ? Il ne serait jamais autorisé de sortir avec une fille ! Jamais ! La vie était étrange parfois mais le destin faisait bien les choses…Si Sirius n'avait pas fui cette nuit là…Il n'y aurait rien eu entre eux…Il en était persuadé ! C'est alors que Remus repensa aux cauchemars que son amant faisait la nuit…Peut-être était-ce le moment propice pour en parler ?

« Sirius ?

-Hum, émit-il la tête posé sur son épaule et les bras encerclant la taille de Remus qui était assis entre ses jambes.

-La nuit, tu fais des cauchemars, confia Moony tandis que son compagnon commença à gigoter mal à l'aise, de quoi rêves-tu ? Est-ce en rapport avec ta fuite de chez tes parents ? Demanda t-il en se retournant brusquement vers Padfoot pour observer sa réaction. »

Sirius grimaça quelque peu, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, croyant que personne n'avait remarqué que ses nuits étaient parfois agitées…Il aurait du faire plus attention, mais peut-être que s'il venait à en parler, ses cauchemars cesseraient ? Remus était son petit-ami après tout, il avait le droit de savoir ? Seulement, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, les mots restaient incroyablement bloqués dans sa gorge…Padfoot n'était pas une personne qui se confiait facilement, un peu comme Remus, surtout quand un sujet le touchait tout particulièrement…Pour simple réponse, le jeune Black hocha de la tête en signe affirmatif, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Moony.

« Parle-moi Sirius, tu ne m'as rien dis de ce qui s'était passé cet été…

-Il n'y pas grand chose à dire…Souffla t-il sous le regard noir de Remus.

-Pas grand chose à dire, répéta le châtain, il est vrai que de se recevoir des endoloris par ses parents est d'une banalité affligeante, dit Moony d'un ton cynique. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a grand chose à dire, tu fais bon nombres de cauchemars la nuit depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Je me suis dis que je devais me montrer patient, que tu finirais par nous en parler…mais apparemment tu veux tout garder pour toi. Ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais… »

Padfoot était légèrement étonné de son comportement quelque peu sarcastique. Bien sûr que Remus avait raison, ne rien dire et garder tout pour lui, ne résoudrait en rien la situation et ses problèmes. Moony s'était confié à lui après la mort de sa mère, peut-être était-ce son tour maintenant ? Il avait tellement honte aussi…Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément et entama son récit :

« Cet été, mes parents m'ont convoqué dans leur bureau…Ils voulaient m'enrôler en tant que Mangemort, me remettre dans le droit chemin, ricana t-il avec une légère grimace, j'ai refusé bien entendu en les défiant ouvertement…Cela n'a pas plu à ma très chère mère et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle m'a lancé plusieurs endoloris…La suite, tu la connais, j'ai décidé de fuir de chez moi, je me suis dirigé automatiquement vers le Chaudron Baveur et le lendemain matin, tu m'as trouvé…A l'heure qu'il est, je suis renié de la famille Black et mon frère Regulus va reprendre le flambeau…Murmura tristement Sirius. Vu comment ils lui ont lessivé le cerveau avec leurs idées de sang-pur, il va les suivre comme un petit chien…. »

Remus s'attendait plus ou moins à ça, quoi que dise Sirius, il savait qu'il tenait énormément à son frère…

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius, ne te reproche pas _ça_…Décréta Moony en caressant lui paume de sa main. »

Le jeune Lupin voyait bien que son amant ne semblait pas totalement convaincu par ses propos…Et pourtant, il avait raison, il n'avait aucun reproche à se faire, son frère Regulus pouvait lui aussi se révolter, il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions comme son frère aîné…Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec ses cauchemars et l'accident de cet été…

« Pourquoi fais-tu des mauvais rêves la nuit ? Quel rapport ? Questionna Remus en sachant qu'il touchait une corde sensible. »

Sirius détourna le regard et sous ses yeux ahuris, il le vit pleurer…Moony était totalement figé, il n'avait jamais vu Padfoot pleurer, jamais…Non, Sirius était quelqu'un de fort, il ne laissait que rarement transparaître ses émotions, son visage était la plupart du temps imperturbable et insaisissable…Les gens le prenaient souvent pour une personne hautaine et froide. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Remus le savait, Padfoot avait aussi un cœur et à cet instant là…Sirius paraissait plus que jamais humain avec ses peurs et ses faiblesses… Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans le moindre sanglot dans un silence presque effrayant…Le jeune Black tentait de sécher ses pleurs mais aussitôt après, ils redoublèrent d'intensité et Sirius sut qu'il était entrain de craquer…Il se sentait encore plus misérable, il ne voulait pas que Remus le voit dans cet état, qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Contre toute attente, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le serrer tendrement, amoureusement contre _lui_….

« De quoi as-tu peur Sirius ? Souffla le Lycan en caressant ses cheveux.

-Et si- si je devenais aussi mauvais qu'_eux _? Si, moi aussi j'étais mauvais. Bafouilla le concerné les yeux brouillés par les larmes. J'ai, j'ai envoyé Snape sous, sous le saule en sachant ce qui, ce qu'il allait se passer. Je suis _mauvais _Remus ! Leur sang coule dans mes veines, je suis comme eux, je suis un Black ! Lâcha Sirius en se reculant brutalementde son compagnon. Je suis capable de tuer et de faire mal, j'ai, j'ai menacé Mina tout à l'heure et j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire. Toutes les nuits je rêve, je rêve que tu te fais tuer par ma seule et unique faute parce que j'ai envoyé Snape à toi, et il s'est fait dévoré par le loup. Je suis un _monstre_ Remus ! Je suis aussi mauvais et salaud que _mes parents_ ! Je suis comme _eux_ ! S'exclama Sirius la respiration saccadée par l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Je…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Le coupa Moony, tu n'es pas mauvais ! Tu es un Black, mais tu n'es pas mauvais Sirius ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tout le monde fait des bêtises dans sa vie !

-Au point de tuer son meilleur ami ? Son amant ? De le mener à la potence pour meurtre ! Par ma faute, ta condition aurait pu être révéler à tout Poudlard ! Le ministère t'aurait condamné ! S'écria Black qui semblait éclater intérieurement.

-Mais rien de tout cela ne s'est produit Sirius ! Répliqua Remus en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je suis vivant, avec toi ! Si tu es un monstre, je le suis aussi et autant que toi ! Nous avons tous une part de noirceur ! Oui, tu as envoyé Snape sous le saule, tu as fais une connerie monumentale, tu as été renvoyé deux semaines, nous t'avons pardonné après plusieurs jours de silence. C'est finit Sirius, arrête de t'en vouloir alors que je t'ai pardonné. Pour Mina, elle l'a largement cherché, elle t'a poussé à bout en nous créant des soucis…Ce que tu lui as fait, c'est par amour Padfoot, qui y a t-il de mauvais là-dedans ? Elle n'est pas morte ? Tu l'as juste menacé un peu plus que la moyenne...Prononça Remus désemparé face à l'attitude de celui qu'il aimait. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sirius puisse penser une telle chose de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'incident en juin dernier l'ait autant bouleversé, qu'il puisse s'en vouloir ainsi…Et au fond ça le rassurait, ça prouvait bien que Padfoot tenait à lui et qu'il avait agi une fois de plus sur un coup de tête…

« Tu as foncé tête baissée pour Snape, c'est dans ton caractère Paddy…Mais tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'es pas tes parents et tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! Lui rappela t-il.

-Et qui sera le prochain à en payer les conséquences ? Toi ? James ? Peter ? Moi ? Qui ? »

Remus soupira profondément ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette question aussi simple soit-elle. Il s'approcha lentement de Sirius qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et avec ses propres démons. Ainsi voilà, la véritable apparence de son compagnon, un garçon qui se cachait derrière un masque d'arrogance, de frivolité et de rire…Doucement, Moony enlaça son compagnon qui se laissa faire, vidé de toute énergie après cette journée haute en émotion…Etrangement, cela faisait énormément de bien d'en parler, Sirius se sentait plus léger, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Remus…Qu'il le comprendrait toujours et le rassurerait quand ses démons intérieurs se montreront trop virulents…

« Personne, personne n'aura à subir une quelconque conséquence par ta maladresse Sirius. Personne, je t'en fais la promesse, entendit-il dire. Tu n'es pas un monstre…Tu es juste humain avec ses défauts et ses qualités et je t'aime ainsi… »

Sirius ferma les yeux de voluptés et de sérénité face à ses paroles. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit contre _lui_. Ne sachant pas que quelques années plus tard, son comportement le mènerait tout droit en prison…Que cette veine promesse sera brisée en une seule et unique soirée…S'abandonnant dans les bras de morphée et de son amant, il se laissa enfin emporter par de doux rêves qui se transformeront bien plus tard en de véritables cauchemars et en une réalité bien amer….

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre…C'est le plus long de toute la saga, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu ? Il a mis du temps à venir mais il est écrit…L'épilogue arrive bientôt…Comme vous le voyez ça se finit bien pour le couple Sirius/Remus avec cette petite peste de Mina…La fin du chapitre, laisse un peu un goût tristounette, mais malheureusement faut en vouloir JKR, grrr…Je ferais une suite mais un simple et unique One Shot qui sera assez long, mais vous ne l'aurez pas avant quelques semaines, la suite devrait se passer normalement en plusieurs parties…L'emprisonnement de Sirius…Remus qui se retrouve seul et ensuite…12 ans plus tard, avec la fuite de Sirius, les retrouvailles de nos deux tourtereaux et la mort de Sirius…Je compte respecter l'histoire de JKR jusqu'au bout, même si ça fait de la peine, snifouille. L'Epilogue se passera sur la fin de Poudlard…Un an plus tard en l'occurrence…_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur ce news chapitre…_

_Reviews Please ? _

**Lia-Sail.**


	19. Epilogue

**Etat de la Fanfiction :** Terminée !

**Correctrice : **Mounette

**Hello All The People !**

Voici le dernier et ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction !!

Cela fait un peu bizzare de ne plus écrire sur eux, mais bon... Je ferais bien entendu une petite suite à cette histoire. Soit un one shot très long, soit une mini fanfiction en 4 ou 5 chapitres. Tout dépendera de mon inspiration xd. Pour quand ? Après les fêtes de fin d'années, environ.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivis, lu, reviewer, mis dans leurs favoris et alertes, soutenu encouragé durant cette merveilleuse aventure !

**Merci ! Un Enorme et Grand Merci à Vous Lecteurs ! **

**Je remercie pour la dernière fois mes reviewers :**

_Loulou2a - Lilywen - Albeforth Dumbledore - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black and Bfly Ronaldita_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture. **

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Un an était passé, une année durant laquelle le couple avait appris à s'aimer encore plus et à se connaître. Une année qui sonnait comme la fin de l'innocence et le passage à l'âge adulte. Une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à eux, une vie plus active, une vie à deux ! Remus avait murement réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire et proposer à Sirius. Il avait déjà tout préparé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle ou plutôt lui donner l'enveloppe qui renfermait leur futur…Un futur qui se prévoyait bien sombre avec la guerre qui se profilait sous leurs yeux. Un mage noir qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de la société, insinuant la peur et la terreur, avec des idées totalement fanatiques comme éradiquer les sangs de bourbes. Cela en filait la chair de poule à Moony en sachant que des hommes pouvaient se rallier à la cause de Voldemort…Il savait d'avance que Sirius et James voulaient s'impliquer dans cette guerre en défendant la bonne cause, apparemment Dumbledore leur avait parlé d'un groupe créé sous le nom de L'Ordre du Phénix. Remus avait bien envie de rejoindre les rangs avec ses amis de toujours tout comme Peter. La vie ne serait pas facile tous les jours mais avec Padfoot à ses côtés, la peur se faisait moins présente…

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, Remus était assis non-loin des Maraudeurs, dans leur coin favoris à savoir près du lac juste à côté de l'arbre. Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur en ce mois de juin. Les examens étaient passés depuis quelques jours, ils avaient reçus leurs résultats et chacun d'eux pouvaient espérer trouver un travail sauf _lui_…Il savait d'avance que la porte lui serait claquée au nez quand les patrons viendront à savoir qu'il était un Loup-Garou. Heureusement qu'il avait Sirius et ses amis. Sans eux, ils ne seraient rien et il aurait perdu espoir depuis fort longtemps….Le rire cristallin de Lily résonnait dans l'air sous le regard amoureux de James tandis que le vent venait à faire valser ses cheveux roux autour d'elle, rafraichissant l'atmosphère lourde…Remus sourit devant autant de complicité et d'amour entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils leur en avaient fallu du temps pour qu'ils s'unissent, mais ils sortaient enfin ensemble et ça, déjà depuis plusieurs mois…Peter quant à lui, sortait avec une jeune fille de Poufsouffle très charmante et gentille. A eux quatre, ils avaient trouvé le bonheur, leurs yeux brillaient, leurs rires emplissaient Poudlard, ils étaient pleins de projets, confiant et sûr d'eux. L'avenir ne pouvait que leur sourire…

Moony croisa le regard insondable de Sirius qui lui sourit tendrement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais. C'était un tic que Padfoot avait pris de James, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien….Bon nombre de rumeurs avaient traversés les couloirs sur _eux_, après le scandale de Johnson, mais en restant impassible, peu à peu les gens avaient oublié à leur plus grande joie…Il avait hâte de pouvoir emménager avec _lui_…Se réveiller à ses côtés, manger, passer ses journées avec _lui_…Hâte de quitter Poudlard pour vivre sa vie avec _lui_, loin des regards, loin des critiques, loin de tous…Juste eux_ deux…_Il sentit alors un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et entendit la voix rauque de Sirius résonnait dans son oreille…

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi, à nous, répondit tout simplement Remus sous les sifflements de ses amis qui entendirent, tandis que Lily frappa James à l'arrière du crâne pour ne pas qu'il se moque d'eux. »

Sacrée Lily, toujours prête à les défendre. Elle avait tout appris de leur relation peu avant Noël et la jeune rouquine s'en réjouissait. Remus avait eu peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle le prenne mal, mais comme toujours, elle avait été une amie fidèle et très compréhensive…Il n'y en avait pas deux comme_ elle_…Elle était la seule présence féminine dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. La seule qui en connaissait autant sur eux et le secret de Remus ainsi que sur le fait qu'ils soient des Animagus non-déclarés. Etrangement, Sirius et Lily étaient très proches l'un et de l'autre, cela l'avait toujours étonné en sachant les piques qu'ils avaient pu se lancer durant de nombreuses années auparavant…

Le jeune Black aimait beaucoup Evans qu'il avait fortement mal jugé, elle était ouverte d'esprit, drôle, intelligente, un caractère peu commun et très têtue, James avait trouvé la perle rare. Elle était à tous, leur rayon de soleil, leur mère, leur sœur et la femme de Prong.

Sirius sentit alors une légère pression sur son bras et vit Remus lui demander :

« Nous pourrions remonter au dortoir ? »

Le concerné prit un regard subjectif et gourmand tout en soufflant :

« Prendre une douche rafraichissante, tous les deux…Dit-il amusée. »

Il se reçut alors à son tour une tape sur la tête sous les yeux amusés de Remus.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, en privée… »

Pour simple réponse Sirius hocha la tête et se leva suivit du jeune Lupin, tout en informant leurs amis qu'ils retournaient au dortoir pour discuter tranquillement…Pendant tout le trajet, ce ne fut que silence, Remus ne cessait de penser à la manière d'aborder le sujet…Il était un peu stressé alors qu'il était pratiquement certain que Sirius dirait oui…Enfin, il l'espérait…Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir à l'abris de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Moony déglutit passablement tout en sortant fébrilement une enveloppe de sa poche sous les yeux curieux de Sirius…Il la tendit alors à son compagnon qui la prit sans hésiter tandis que Remus dit :

« Ouvre-là, c'est pour toi… »

Sans plus attendre, Padfoot décacheta l'enveloppe et y trouva pour seule et unique chose, une clé…Mais pas n'importe quel clé…Le cœur de Black manqua un battement en reconnaissant la clé qu'il avait vu mainte fois à la main de Remus cet été…Une clé pleine de promesse…Sirius releva aussitôt la tête et croisant le regard de son amant qui rougissait quelque peu…

« Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? Demanda Moony en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles ton appartement dans un premier… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres de Sirius se sceller aux siennes en un baiser sulfureux et langoureux sous les gémissements de Remus qui répondit en ouvrant sa bouche…Sa langue s'enroulant progressivement avec celle de Padfoot à en perdre le souffle et la raison…Finalement, ils finirent par se détacher, Black posant son front contre le sien tout en maintenant le pull de Remus entre ses mains pour le coller contre lui…Il souffla d'une voix suave :

« Bien entendu que je veux vivre avec toi. Je ne peux me passer de toi…Sinon qui me grondera en ayant fait une connerie ? Qui sera là pour me réveiller à l'heure ? Ou encore pour me préparer le petit déjeuné comme tu sais le faire ou pour m'aimer ? Ajouta t-il en embrassant sans cesse les lèvres boursouflées de Remus. Je t'aime… »

Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage de Lupin tandis que son cœur manqua plus d'une fois un battement devant _ses_ paroles…Alors qu'il voulut lui répondre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand sur un James sautillant sur place tout en se jetant sur Remus et Sirius, les enlaçant comme des frères et criant :

« Elle a dit oui !! Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait vivre avec moi et elle a dit oui !! Vous vous rendez compte les gars ?? Lily, ma tendre et douce Lily m'a dit oui !! Répéta inlassablement Prong euphorique. »

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard mi-étonné et mi-curieux…Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Voyant la mine interrogative du jeune Potter, Moony essaya de reprendre son sérieux et réussit à dire :

« Figure-toi que, que je viens juste de demander à Sirius s'il voulait vivre avec moi à Middle Lodge…Et il a dit oui… »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent longuement pour finalement repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous les yeux de Peter qui venait juste d'arriver…Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux, ils étaient intelligents, la vie leur tendait bras et pourtant…pourtant…

Le bonheur n'est jamais éternel, bientôt ils allèrent l'apprendre à leurs dépends, profitant de leurs derniers instants d'insouciance…Une insouciance qui s'envolerait face aux temps sombres qui se préparaient…Ils étaient quatre, quatre jeunes pleins de vie, remplis d'espoir et de rêves…Leurs yeux ne scintilleraient plus, leurs rires finiraient par se faner, la pluie se mêleraient à leurs larmes et la vie aura un gout amer ressemblant fortement à la mort…

Ils étaient quatre et unis. C'était les maraudeurs….

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà la fin de cette fanfiction….Une nouvelle fanfiction de clôturée, cela fait déjà plus d'un an et demi que je l'écris, comme le temps passe vite. Ce fut un an de bonheur à vos côtés ! Ça va me faire drôle de ne plus écrire sur ce couple fétiche. Je ferais une suite donc une mini suite prochainement…La fin est relativement joyeuse, laissant présager légèrement ce qui va leur arriver plus tard…_

_J'espère que cet Epilogue vous aura plu ?_

_Je remercie tout mes fideles reviewers de m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout…Merci de m'avoir encouragé, lu et soutenu !_

_**Je remercie aussi Mounette, ma correctrice qui à fait un travail remarquable ! Merci à toi !**_

_Applaudissait-là ! Elle le mérite réellement !_

_C'est ainsi que je vais vous laissez, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…._

_Sur ce….Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_

_Méfait accomplis._

_Lia-Sail._


End file.
